The 212th Hunger Games
by wwheisenberg
Summary: Will the Capitol maintain its legacy of repression and cruelty or against all odds will the tributes make this year's games a part of something bigger?
1. Introduction

A slow, crackling drone came from the turntable.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

Licinius Gracchus cleared his throat. Alone, he looked around the president's office. It was very drab for Capitol style, lacking the typically grandiose color and décor. It was dimly lit, and the only remarkable feature was a portrait of a muttated eagle behind the president's desk. It was grotesque, almost reptilian. Licinius wondered if it was meant to scare him or anyone that had ever sat where he was sitting.

_I just want to start a flame in your heart _

A series of pops came as the needle was lifted out of the record's grooves. Licinius swiveled around.

"Oh, hello Mr. President." He said, rising from his chair.

"Please, remain seated, Licinius." Said the president, looking down at the turntable. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some matters to attend." The president moved around the desk to the side with the eagle portrait and sat down in front of Licinus. "Now, before we begin: Head Gamemaker, what did you think of that record?"

Licinius sat up straight in his chair and uncrossed his legs. "Er… It was lovely."

"Yes, I quite agree." Said the president, smiling. He had a very gaunt face with combed over blonde hair and the accompanying blue eyes. Licinius' brown eyes returned the gaze; it was a rather unnatural thing to see two naturally colored eyes in the same room in the Capitol. Licinius smoothed his hands along his pants. He knew the president was a very shrewd man. What was this all about?

"I'm guessing you would like its themes to play into this year's games?" Asked Licinius.

The president kept his smile. "I never said that."

"Oh, I shouldn't have inferred... but I know your time is valuable and I shouldn't like to waste it."

"Waste my time? Dear Licinius, I am the one that has kept you waiting. Unless… you mean to say that _I_ am the one that is wasting _your_ time?"

Licinius blinked twice. He had made an error. "Ahh…"

"You have somewhere to be?" Asked the president with well-enunciated inquisition. "Two colleagues cannot simply listen to a record? A record that happens to be a relic, by the way, that has survived several great wars. You cannot sit to enjoy a rare piece of human history, that has perhaps been heard by only a handful of living ears?"

"Sir I meant-"

"You must insist on getting to business, the business of taking the lives of children, mind you- do not fool yourself, because this is exactly what I am paying you to do- you must insist on setting about this business without so much as stopping to enjoy a finer quality of this sweet, short life? Well?" The president had sprayed spit onto Licinius' face but he dared not wipe it off.

"It was a lovely record, sir. Shall, shall we listen to it again?"

"No... Cowardly sycophant." The president put his face between his hands. He massaged the vein bulging from his forehead. "Licinius, you know that I could kill you?"

"Yes."

The president laughed. "You see how much less fun it is without subtlety?"

He grinned widely. "Licinius, how are you supposed to plan an absolutely unforgettable game if you lack the necessary subtlety and patience? The games are not a race to see how quickly we can slaughter our helpless slaves. They are a delicate performance. Meant to be savored." With this the president rose from his seat and shut his blue eyes. He raised his hands as if directing an orchestra. Licinius sat as still a possible.

"Do you hear it, Licinius? Not the song itself. Not that trite, flawed composition. What I want you to listen to is the soft crackle. I want you to hear the popping. As the needle hits an imperfection in the vinyl, it echoes. The soft explosions rage beneath the music. They make it beautiful." The president stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting before him. "Now we listen to it again."

Licinius felt the president move behind him to the record player. He sat there as the president played the record. Then he played it again. And a third time. Licinius was sure that he would be killed. At any minute he expected the president to come behind him and wring his neck. He expected the floor beneath his chair to retract, dumping him into a furnace. He expected snakes to drop from the ceiling. He expected to die. Instead he was forced to listen to this insufferable record over and over.

"Are you beginning to understand?" asked the president.

Licinius was still for a while longer. His neck was stiff and felt oncoming spasms, but he held them back. No matter how badly he wanted to fidget, he remained still. He had to choose his next words very deliberately.

"In a word?" Asked Licinius, "Elegant- no... Fastidious." He saw the president's expression change minutely, cruelly. "We make the games unforgettable. But not extravagant. We don't want a proverbial 'splash,' but we want ripples. We won't be making any heroes or martyrs. We will slowly chip away at their resolve, at their morale. Their tributes will slip away ingloriously, and with it any iota of resistance along with them."

The president smiled.


	2. Tribute List

**I had a lot of good tributes and felt really bad that I left some people out so I'm adding a D13!  
**

Tribute List

D1  
M: Cloud Lopea  
F: Shimmer Onyx-Platinum

D2  
M: Drakkon Dranias  
F: Alisha Claud

D3  
M: Ace Tannen  
F: Cadence Craft

D4  
M: Alexander 'Alex' Feltham  
F: River Seymour

D5  
M: Cole Tenser  
F: Gabriellia (Gabby) Corbett

D6  
M: Track Deckman  
F: Skylar "Skye" Andronicus

D7  
M: Eiji "Eli" Dawes  
F: Minnie Starwoods

D8  
M: Malik Broker  
F: Auralee Cyanite

D9  
M: Rye Kuna  
F: Livi Tarrlock

D10  
M: Axel Reeder  
F: Press Joan Empire

D11  
M: Noble Maddox  
F: Dahlia Marigold

D12  
M: Grave Seeker  
F: Cherry Rose

D13  
M: Mercury Franklin  
F: Blast Nuckerworth


	3. District 1

**A/N: Okay! First reaping. I hope I did both your characters justice. Thanks everyone for submitting so many awesome tributes. District 6 is still open if anybody is feeling motivated to submit another tribute, otherwise I'll make them up. Please let me know what you think!**

"Shimmer that's enough!"

Shimmer Onyx-Platinum let her axe linger for a little while longer against the other girl's throat. Some of the more sadistic tributes liked to look into the eyes of an opponent they had bested, to bask in the opponent's fear and to enjoy the terror they caused, but not Shimmer. She was only interested in the girl's skin. It was so soft and flawless. Shimmer's skin was nearly immaculate, but was this girl's better?

"I said that's enough!" Yelled the instructor, Lucretia.

Shimmer's gaze broke away from the girl's neck and she looked around the Academy's arena. It was a pit of sand surrounded by an amphitheater. Her classmates filled the rows. All their eyes were on her. Shimmer dropped the axe beside the other girl into the sand. She walked over to Lucretia who grabbed her hand and raised it above their heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you District One's female tribute: Shimmer Onyx-Platinum!"

Everyone cheered.

"She has been through the gauntlet and she has come out victorious. It is her right, and her right alone, to volunteer tomorrow. She will bring honor to our district."

Shimmer looked at the girl she had just beaten. The eighteen-year old Domitia Gray was gritting her teeth and practically foaming at the mouth. Even if her skin was better, that face didn't help things. Domitia was two years older than Shimmer and had just lost her chance to ever compete in the games. It was her fault for waiting until eighteen. Shimmer came from a very long line of victors, and everyone knew she was ready to be the female tribute. _That's what happens when you face an Onyx-Platinum_, Shimmer thought, before facetiously blowing Domitia a kiss.

"Good work, Shimmer." Said Lucretia.

"Thank you, ma'am." Said Shimmer, bowing.

"Shimmer, take a seat behind me. Now we will have the final match for the Academy's male students. Andronicus Lex will be facing Cloud Lopea for the right to volunteer as tribute."

Cloud and Andronicus entered the arena. Cloud was slightly taller than Andronicus. They were both very muscular, but their silver jumpsuits prevented a direct comparison of muscle size. They seemed to be evenly matched; however, Cloud had been training since nine, which is early for even a career.

Cloud didn't have to scan the armaments hanging on the wall; he knew exactly where his weapon of choice was. He walked right up to it and pulled a massive spear off the wall. He spun it around in his hands and smiled.

Andronicus wandered the perimeter for a bit, taking time to carefully choose his weapon. He lifted a mace and moved it from side to side but decided to put it back. He tested out a spear of his own, but decided to put that back as well.

"Stop stalling!" Yelled Cloud.

Andronicus looked at Cloud for a moment, and then resumed searching for a weapon without the slightest bit of urgency.

"What's wrong? Are these weapons all too heavy for your dainty hands?"

Andronicus ignored him.

"By the time he's done I won't even be eligible for the Games anymore! Can't you make him hurry, Lucretia?"

Shimmer, watching next to Lucretia, couldn't help rolling her eyes.

Andronicus finally picked a broad sword off the wall. He turned to Cloud, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, rich boy."

"I hate to blue ball you, Andy, but that's not going to happen. And speaking of blue balls, I think I'll call up that mutt you call a sister when I'm done beating you senseless."

Andronicus let out a vicious yell and lunged at him. With the sword above his head he chopped downward at Cloud. Cloud raised his spear to block but Andronicus' sword cleaved it in half.

"Uh oh" Cloud muttered. He now had a much shorter spear in his right hand, and what amounted to a wooden stick in the other. Cloud dodged Andronicus' oncoming attacks and then tried to club the side of his head with the blunt end of the spear. Andronicus blocked that and sent another chop towards Cloud's head. Cloud made an 'x' with the two halves of the spear and caught Andronicus' sword. Cloud kicked Andronicus in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

Cloud threw the short spear at him, but Andronicus quickly rolled, dodging it. Cloud lunged after him, picking up the short spear that stuck out of the ground, while simultaneously smashing his stick towards Andronicus. Andronicus parried with the sharp edge of the sword, causing Cloud's wooden stick to become even smaller.

Andronicus grabbed Cloud's ankle and pulled, tripping Cloud. It was Cloud's turn to roll dodge, as Andronicus threw himself on top of Cloud. Andronicus pushed the flat sword onto Cloud's face, holding him into the sand. Cloud swung hard, punching Andronicus in the face. Andronicus was knocked off of him as Cloud rolled over on top and began repeatedly punching. Andronicus quickly lost consciousness.

Cloud was breathing heavily as he tried to wipe the blood off of his knuckles in the sand. All it did was create a gross, granulated mixture. Cloud felt somebody grab his wrist. He was about to twist the arm, and break it, but he saw that it was Lucretia's. She was holding his wrist above his head. Shimmer was next to her.

"I give you your two tributes from District One!" Lucretia yelled.

"Too easy." Cloud said, out of breath. He turned and spat on Andronicus, before standing up.

Shimmer came up next to him and took his other hand, raising it.

The two of them looked like sculptures crafted by the Ancient Greeks. Cloud's tall, muscular body was slightly tanned. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Shimmer was also slightly tanned, with silky, raven-dark hair, and brown eyes. Her body found the careful notch between strength and femininity. The two sculptures stood in the center of the arena. All of their peers cheered them on. Well, almost all of their peers.

* * *

Later that night, Shimmer's mother, Satine, was running about their house in the Victor's Village preparing for the celebration party. Isn't wasn't a party for Shimmer, per-se; it was more so her mom could get drunk and brag to all of her friends that she had raised such a wonderful daughter. Shimmer had no interest in having her cheeks pinched by all her mother's friends the night before leaving for mortal combat against twenty-three savage children. She discreetly left the house and headed into town.

She was walking along the rose bushes that hedged off the victor's village when she saw somebody waiting. It was dark. She couldn't really see who it was, and was getting nervous. She didn't like being alone. The figure approached her.

"Hey." Said Andronicus.

"Hi." Said Shimmer. "Your face doesn't look so good."

He pulled down the hood of his sweatshirt and Shimmer could see that it was worse than she thought. It would probably be even worse in the light of day.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Andronicus said.

"I doubt it could be." Said Shimmer.

"Look, I couldn't bring myself to win. There is no way I could bring myself to kill you in the Games." He said, while grasping in the dark for her hand. She pulled it away from him.

"You're trying to say you lost on purpose?"

"Babe, I could ne-"

"No, I'm pretty certain that Cloud beat you fairly."

"That seventeen year old whelp couldn't beat anybody." Andronicus hissed. "Look," he began, "the time we've spent together over these last two months. It's been… It's just-"

"The time we've spent over the last two months? We've only been with each other a handful of times. Nobody even knows we're anything more than classmates." She said. "Now you're trying to hide your shame by saying you couldn't bring yourself to kill me in the games? You're a disgrace."

"Fine!" Andronicus yelled. "I'm out of here. Have fun in the arena."

Shimmer continued along the rose bushes until she got into town. Cloud was there too.

* * *

Cloud woke up the next morning to a long dark hair irritating his face. When he opened his eyes he remembered Shimmer was in his bed, and the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. _Nice_, he thought to himself.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Hi" Said Cloud.

The two stared at each other.

"So… the reaping is today." He said.

"No shit?" She asked.

"Well, like, shouldn't you go back to your house? Not that I'm afraid of Mr. Onyx-Platinum coming after me, because I could probably crack his skull in half, but aren't your parents expecting you?"

"There isn't really a Mr. Onyx-Platinum, and as for Mrs. Onyx-Platinum she won't notice that I'm gone."

Shimmer looked around Cloud's room. It didn't compare to the houses in the Victor's Village but his parents must be quite wealthy.

"So, what about the Lopeas?"

"I don't know. They're cool. Look we're both volunteering today so we shouldn't be late to the reaping. And no offense but don't look too far into this, I'm still going to have to kill you in the Arena. But don't worry- I'll kill you last."

"Thanks" Said Shimmer as she slipped out of his bed.

* * *

On the stage next to the Mayor there was a stout, fat man with a purple suit that matched his hair. He stuck his hand into the container of names and rotated his wrist around, getting a buttery sludge on every paper that slid through his sausage-y fingers.

"Isabella Amethyll!" He yelled.

"I volunteer!" Screamed Shimmer. She made her way down through the crowd wearing a lovely green dress. It had an open back, but nobody could tell because of her long black hair.

She was repulsed to shake the man's hand.

He stuck his swollen mitt into the container of boy's names and was tickled by the slips of paper that tumbled over his congealed veins.

"Marcus Tin-"

"I volunteer!" Cloud boomed. He made his way down to the stage and was eager to shake everyone's hands.

He took Shimmer's hand and they waved to the crowd.

"Um. Did you shower?" She asked him out of the corner of her mouth.

Cloud just smiled and waved. They were both escorted off to the Hall of Justice, where they were met by some of their classmates and by Lucretia, who wished them well.

Satine was the last to say goodbye to Shimmer. She gave her a stern look, and said, "Remember, you're an Onyx-Platinum. Win like one." She gave Shimmer a hug and a circular platinum pin, as a token. Shimmer didn't cry when her mother walked out. She would either come back deserving of the pin or not at all.

Cloud was embarrassed by his parents' tears. He was glad when he got on the train.


	4. District 2

Every reaping day the boys of District Two stand row by row. Many of them sport military-style crew cuts. They stand at attention in the hot sun, listening to the Treatise of Treason. But today, one cropped head is raised above the others. At 6'3" Drakkon Dranias could have been picked out of the crowd by almost any resident of District Two. His dark tan and honey colored eyes (they had been dyed that color after one of them was destroyed and replaced by the Capitol) made him look like an otherworldly predator.

Drakkon smiled. The muscles in his neck tensed. He was volunteering today. He wasn't nervous, quite the opposite. He had never been this excited. Never. Drakkon's parents had sent him to a training camp in the Capitol before his tenth birthday. The sixth month training camp had been… enlightening. After returning home to District Two, Drakkon focused on the Hunger Games with monomaniacal purpose. After coming home from the Training Academy, he would watch tapes of the Hunger Games. He had seen the tapes of all two hundred and eleven Hunger Games from start to finish. He didn't have a favorite; he liked them all. But, gun to his head, he would tell you that the seventy-fourth Hunger Games were his favorite. If he could go back in time and kill any victors, it would be Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Not because he disliked them, but because that way he could kill two people, instead of one.

He smiled even wider. Maybe after winning these games he would get to be part of the 225th Quarter Quell. He could go back to the arena and kill the other victors. That would be nice. He would have to remember to ask the president about something like that after his victory. He thought about himself standing above the Capitol talking with the president. He was trying to picture what the Capitol looked like, but he couldn't quite crystallize it in his mind. It bothered him that after all his time there he couldn't picture it. But, then again, the only time he was outside was in the stockades.

Drakkon recalled trying to sleep in his bunk. At nine years old he was already too tall for the bunk and his Achilles tendons rested painfully on the wooden frame that encased his mattress. Not always, that would be unbearable. At other times he would lie on his side and bend his knees, trying to fit inside his bed. He alternated between these options, when his heels would be too sore he'd bend his knees and when those would begin to ache he'd go back to resting his calloused heels on the frame. Once he had tried to modify his bed, but was beaten for destroying Capitol property. On this particular night he could not sleep, because he knew what waited for him in the morning.

After a few hours, he heard the door slam open.

"Good morning, cadets!" His instructor barked. "Training room: oh-eight-hundred!"

"Cadets Dranias, Morningstone, and Roper: report to holding. You didn't make your numbers."

"Aye-aye, sir!" They all yelled back. As the cadets filed off into the training room, Drakkon and two other boys went down the hall into the door labeled "holding." It led to a balcony where another peacekeeper locked them in stockades. The balcony was extended from a movable floor into the open air of the Capitol. Drakkon remembered seeing a tall building. With his head locked in place he couldn't rotate his head to see how tall it was, but he imagined it going up. All the way up. Occasionally he would catch glimpses of Capitol people walking past it. A woman with giant green shoes, walking a strange yellow dog. A man with a spiraling cane and silver hoops around his waist. A family with orange faces and blue eyes. All in front of the building that went up, up, up.

"Eyes forward!" A peacekeeper would shout if he was caught people watching.

"Now. You three know why you're here. You were the bottom three of the class this week. You are the weakest ones here. And what happens to the weakest ones?" A peacekeeper yelled at them.

"They die!" The nine-year-old voices sounded in unison.

"What happens to them?"

"They die! They die! They die!"

"And why are you here?"

"To kill!"

"And why are you here, cadets?"

"To kill! To kill! To kill!"

"Alright!" The head peacekeeper would yell. He would then turn to his subordinates and say, "Hit them with the hoses."

"Hit them with the hoses" Drakkon would silently mouth along, scrunching up his face, making fun of the peacekeeper. And then they would spray Drakkon with a fire hose while he was locked in a stockade. The Capitol people would watch as Drakkon and other cadets underwent impromptu water boarding. And when he was let out of the stockades he would collapse on the balcony, and he could see some of the blue Capitol sky. It was nice. Without many clouds.

But that was all he remembered from the Capitol.

Well, he would be going back soon.

"Gian Alenko" The escort screamed out.

"No!" Drakkon yelled stepping forward. "Drakkon Dranias!" He parted the columns of military crew-cuts and made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Well they're you have it folks!" Yelled the escort. "Drakkon Dranias!"

* * *

_Well that was dramatic,_ thought Alisha Claud. Her blue/grey eyes surveyed the crowd. She didn't like the idea of Drakkon being her partner. His ruthlessness had gained him a lot of notoriety; he was unpredictable and prone to outbursts. In some ways he was her opposite. Where as Drakkon was intensely muscular, Alisha was slender, yet strong. Where he was unpredictable, she was cool and calculating. Well, she may not make as grand an entrance, but she would look better doing it. She fluffed her hair; it was in an attractive red bob, that was long in front and shorter in back.

Alisha wore a yellow dress with black boots. The dress was the same one that her sister Claudia had worn. The dress was a little looser on Alisha than it had been on Claudia, but Alisha was only sixteen now and her sister had volunteered at eighteen. That was four years ago. Alisha had been saving the dress since then, and it was almost as pristine as the day her sister wore it.

Her father was so proud of her sister that day. "You're our ticket to the winner's circle, sweetheart." He had told her sister. Alisha was so jealous of her back then. Both of her parents fawned over her. Twelve-year-old Alisha was nothing but an afterthought. "You're going to win, I know you will." And during the games, oh you should have seen them then. Everybody in District Two was watching her sister in the career pack. She was a celebrity. But that was back then.

When the career pack turned on each other, Claudia fought to protect her partner. She and the District Two boy had been involved romantically; she fought off the District One boy successfully, defending her partner, but then her partner lodged a spiked mace into her sister's occipital lobe. Everyone in the district watched her brains ooze out of her head. And then the entire district cheered on their victorious male as a returning hero.

But this time things would be different. Alisha couldn't care less about bringing honor to her whimpering mother, who locked herself away after Claudia's death. But Alisha would win for her father. He's the one that pushed her to train everyday. And he's the one she would win for.

Alisha saw their dainty pink clad Capitol escort pull out a name.

She cleared her throat. "Alisha Claud!"

_Saves me the trouble of volunteering_, She thought. _Must be destiny._

Everyone cheered as Alisha made her way down to the front, easily maneuvering around the crowd. She moved gracefully and lightly. She took her place next to Drakkon and the escort.

"Please give your applause to District Two's tributes!"

"We will be victorious!" Drakkon yelled above the cheers. Alisha said nothing. She floated towards the Hall of Justice in her yellow dress just as fleetfully as she had descended towards the stage. Drakkon took his sweet time.

Once he was there, Drakkon's father, Ares, his mother, Athena, and his two younger sisters, Artemis and Demeter, came to say goodbye.

"Ha ha! Yes!" Drakkon exclaimed. "Yes! I am glad my little sisters weren't reaped. I would have had to kill them ha ha!" He cackled hysterically.

"Drakkon." His mother began.

"What?" He bellowed. His mother winced.

Drakkon turned around with a pained look on his face. "What? Aren't you proud of me, mother? Aren't you proud of me, father? You sit there and say nothing!"

His father hesitated a moment, "Son,"

"What?" Drakkon yelled.

His father said nothing. He held out a bracelet of stone and marble. Drakkon took it. His family silently exited the Hall of Justice, with the sound of Drakkon's laughter echoing behind them. It echoed from the room. It echoed down the hall. It echoed into the crisp District Two air as Ares and Athena walked their children home.

"What have we done?" Ares asked his wife.

Drakkon's laughter was audible in Alisha's room. She wanted to squeeze her ears shut, but didn't want her father to see her irritated.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't make it, Alisha." Said her dad. "Maybe, you know, maybe when this thing is all over. And you've won. Your mother will be right again."

"Yeah." Alisha nodded.

"Remember what you've learned. Don't forget the lessons from, er, from last time. You can do this Alisha. You can still save this family. You can do what your sister couldn't."

"Here" He continued, "This was hers." Claudia's token had been a green gem stone. Alisha took it from her father and turned the stone over and over in her hand. It was cold. Alisha liked it. As she turned the stone over and over she thought of how ancient it might be- a timeless stone from somewhere deep in the Earth. It might have outlasted many, many years. And it was cold.

"Good luck, Ali" Her dad said, hugging her. Then he left.

Alisha sighed and put her face into her hands. That was hard, but what came next would be harder. Her mentor was going to be the boy that had bashed in her sister's skull in the 208th Hunger Games...

Alisha was glad that at least one person found it amusing- Drakkon's laughter danced all around her.


	5. District 3

Cadence Craft ran her hand along the cover of the leather bound book, pulling the dust off of it. It was titled "Leaves of Grass." She preferred finding old textbooks, particularly chemistry or physics books, but it looked interesting enough. She flipped through the pages until something jumped out at her. She began to read.

_When I heard the learn'd astronomer, _

_When the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me, _

_When I was shown the charts and diagrams, to add, divide, and measure them, _

_When I sitting heard the astronomer where he lectured with much applause in the lecture-room, _

_How soon unaccountable I became tired and sick, _

_Till rising and gliding out I wander'd off by myself, _

_In the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time, _

_Look'd up in perfect silence at the stars._

Cadence looked up from its pages as she heard creaking in the floorboards above her. The basement door swung open.

"Are you down there?" She heard her father yell from upstairs.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"Come on up, let's eat."

Cadence turned off the lamp and tossed the book on top of the pile she had pulled it from. She went up the basement stairs and set the table before sitting down to eat.

They weren't from a poorer district and they weren't poor themselves. Cadence's father did well for himself as an electrical engineer. They had bread and cheese. And while they didn't typically have much meat, tonight they were eating pork. There were even some potatoes. They were garnished only with the smallest amount of salt, but they were potatoes none-the-less.

"Yikes. Dad, you shouldn't have cooked all this. You know I never have an appetite before the reaping."

"I know that, Cadence. But tonight is when you need to eat the most. You need to feel good and strong for tomorrow."

"Yeah." She said. She scrapped her fork around her plate and moved the food around, but didn't eat very much of it.

It was a bit of a depressing sight, seeing the two of them there with nothing much to say. Their table illuminated by candles-not usually an electrical engineer's idea of proper ambiance-lit up her dad's face. He was very bird like; her father had terrible posture and a craned neck, a vicissitude of his work. He was tall and lanky. They both had the same light hair and green eyes with almost no tan to speak of. She was of a more athletic build than her father, not as lanky and not as tall. And she had a metal piercing through the side of her nose. Her father had not known where she'd gotten the idea for such vanity, but supposed it was her right to have it, especially because she'd already been through the pain of doing the piercing herself.

"Are you going to take that thing out before the reaping tomorrow?" He asked.

"What- you mean the trash? I can if you want."

"You know I meant your piercing."

"Oh. Well I guess that depends. Are you going to take the dildo out of your ass before the reaping tomorrow?"

"Cadence!"

She smiled. "Sorry."

"God forbid you get reaped and win, and then let the president hear you talking like that."

"The President? Why not? I'm sure he's a cool guy." They both laughed.

That night Cadence lay in her bed trying to calculate the odds of her being reaped. The number of families in District Three times the average number of children per family divided by two (assuming a true fifty-fifty split between girl and boy children) times the average number of times each girl's name was entered including tesserae taken. She was seventeen so she already had her name in a few times, but there was also the matter of the tesserae she had taken to help her friend Mica's family. Hm. Well, that was only once or twice that she had done that. Well, actually, maybe it was more. A lot more. Cadence sighed. She didn't know what all those numbers were anyway- maybe nobody did. No sense in worrying. Or was there?

* * *

Earlier that night in District Three, Alek Matterson was awake in his room. He was doing schoolwork, which was unusual for him, but he wanted something to take his mind off of the reaping. He closed the book he had been reading. That had been miserable, and he recalled almost nothing from the pages he had just glossed over.

"Still, better than the reaping" He said aloud to himself, with false cheer.

He was about to begin working on his math homework when he heard a tap on the window pane. Alek stood up and went over to it. He saw the face of his best friend, Ace Tannen. Alek slid the window open.

"What are you doing here?"

Ace just shrugged.

"Okay. Give me a sec." Alek shut the window again and put a sweatshirt on. Ace was a good enough guy, but he had a lot of issues. If he was showing up late at night the night before the reaping, it wasn't to check in on Alek or see how he was doing. Alek sighed. He exited his room, but then ducked back in and grabbed a knife off of his desk.

THUNK. The knife entered the tree stump out behind the Matterson's house. The stump had been mutilated with countless stab marks. Ace wrapped his fingers around it and loosed it from the stump.

"So, what's up?" Alek asked.

"Same shit, different day." Said Ace. "Things are pretty tense at the house."

"Anything specific or just kind of the usual?"

"You know how it goes with her."

The knife whistled out of Ace's hand and into the stump. THUNK. He walked up and pulled it out.

"Can I have a turn?" Alek asked Ace.

"It's your knife." Ace said, handing it to him.

THUNK.

"My mom was acting weird about the reapings, and one thing led to another. Anyway, next thing I know I'm screaming at her for being the town slut. Now here I am." Ace told him.

THUNK.

"I have to say, from an outsider's perspective, that sounds a little harsh."

"Well sometimes the truth is harsh." Said Ace. This time Alek threw the knife and it missed the stump by a foot.

"That's a lame excuse."

"Whose friend are you?"

"Sorry. I suppose that may be a valid observation. But, you know, in some ways she's all you have."

THUNK.

"No. I have a father too. That's what it takes. That's science." Ace insisted.

"A biological father is different than a legitimate, caring male role model."

Ace just shook his head. In silence they continued throwing the knife into the stump. Alek was the only friend Ace had, but he was beginning to piss Ace off more and more lately.

Alek watched his friend in the dark. Ace was very tall and bulky. His curly dark hair flopped around every time he forcefully sent the knife into the pock-marked stump. He was also pretty muscular. Alek figured that if Ace were reaped he could probably kill a few people.

"Ace, if I was selected as tribute do you think I'd last very long?"

Ace shrugged, "Only one way to know for sure."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Said Alek. "Alright, you can stay here tonight."

* * *

The next morning at the reaping the two of them stood next to each other. Alek's parents hadn't commented on Ace staying over; they had become used to his presence. Alek wore a suit they had prepared for him, and Ace just wore the plaid shirt he had on last night.

"Did you bring the knife?" Alek asked.

"Why? Are you going to fight your way out of here?"

"Actually I was thinking of slitting my throat. Anything is better than listening to this speech again." With that Alek drew a line across his throat with an imaginary knife and screwed up his face and poked his tongue out.

Ace wasn't usually the laughing kind, but that him smirk.

After the Treatise of Treason ended, the Capitol escort approached the ornate jar of names. He pulled one out and looked at it. He pulled the microphone over to his face and yelled out.

"Ace Tannen!"

Ace closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He heard Alek let out a sigh that sounded like an expletive. But Ace wasted no more time and made his way down to the escort.

Cadence stood elsewhere in the audience. "Sucks to be him." She said. She squinted a little bit, the sun was right in her eyes.

"He looks strong. He may have a fighting chance." Said Mica, optimistically.

"Eh, he looks a little mopey. I'd hate to be partners with a misanthrope like that."

"Cadence Craft!" The escort shrieked.

Cadence and Mica looked at each other.

"Well, couldn't make that up." Cadence muttered.

Mica burst into tears.

Cadence moved down the aisle towards Ace. The eyes of District Three followed her black dress and red shoes all the way to the stage, next to Ace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes!" The escort squeaked to slow, unenthusiastic applause.

"Ah? Hi." Cadence offered to Ace.

"Save it." He replied.

* * *

Ace waited in the Hall of Justice. Alek was the first to come in. At first he didn't know what to say. Alek gazed into Ace's dark brown eyes, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get to see them in person again. He wanted to remember them.

"We'll celebrate when you come home." Said Alek.

"To be honest. I'm almost glad I was reaped." Ace told him. He put his hand through his curly hair and turned to look out the window.

With a crash, Ace's mother burst past the peacekeepers and collapsed on the linoleum floor. She was a mess. She made Alek think of a wet dog with runny mascara.

Alek nodded to Ace, and then left. Ace's mother crawled to her son's feet. He leaned down and put his hand on her back.

"It's okay, Ma. It's okay."

She managed some words through the tears. "I can't... believe we... fought... before the last time I'll ever see you!"

"Calm down. You're going to see me again."

"You're all I had and now you're gone!" She sobbed.

Ace looked upward with an exasperated expression. "Come on, Ma. You're going to see me again." He patted her back. "And, I was thinking maybe since I'm on TV, that my dad might try to contact me. You know, if he sees me. Maybe he'll send me a message or something, I don't know."

His mother looked up at him, tears streaming her stony face. That was the last image he had of her before the peacekeepers dragged her out. That and of her hand clutching fruitlessly at the soft linoleum. She had never even composed herself enough to hand him his token.

* * *

Mica was the first to visit Cadence. In a contest of who was more hysterical, it would be hard to judge the winner between Mica or Ace's mother. Mica's petite dark frame quivered in Cadence's arms.

"It's all my fault!" Mica whined.

"It's not." Cadence told her.

"If you hadn't taken those tesserae to help us…"

"If I hadn't taken those additional tesserae to help you after you had taken all of yours... bad things would have happened to your siblings. Anyone would have done it."

"But those extra names!"

"But nothing!" Cadence raised her voice. Then she spoke softly, as if only to herself. "The beauty of randomness is that there is always a hint of design. The Capitol killed my mother and now they're going to kill me."

Cadence held Mica for a bit longer, and then pulled her close and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"Ahem." Cadence's father cleared his throat.

Damn it. She really wished he hadn't seen that.

"Mica, I'd like to say goodbye to my daughter in private." Her father said.

Mica nodded weakly. She kissed Cadence one more time, slightly to the latter's chagrin, and left.

"We don't have a lot of time." Her father said.

"Dad-" Cadence began.

"No," He interrupted "just listen for now. Everything will be like we discussed."

Her father nervously moved to the window and pushed down on it, making sure it was securely shut. He stole a glance over his shoulder to make sure the peacekeeper at the door wasn't paying too close attention. Out of the pocket of his tweed jacket he produced an object that looked like a metallic pen, only slightly thinner. He held it up for Cadence to see.

"Now, pay attention. I need to show you how to use this."

**A/N: D3 Reapings complete! I hope you liked them. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Leaves of Grass belongs to Walt Whitman, although its age makes it public domain in the eyes of Johnny Law. Three chapters in three days? DAMN! I probably won't be able to continue at this pace because, you know, I have some important stuff to do. I'll hopefully do D4 by the end of this weekend. Until then- be excellent to one another!**


	6. District 4

**A/N: About yesterday's Author's Note... I lied.  
**

It was dusk. Eight-year-old Alex Feltham playfully kicked his feet along the dirt road. Every day he took the same route between his house and the simply named District Four Training Academy. He had a long day of school and training and was excited to get home. On nights like this he would beg his mom to read to him and his six-year-old brother. Their favorite was when she read them Shakespeare. All the voices their mom did were so funny, and then he and his brother would act out the fight scenes. Tonight he wouldn't wait until home to let his imagination wander.

He stopped suddenly, and then yelled, "Die, Mercutio!" to the night. He began thrusting an imaginary rapier and lunging down the road, kicking up dust as he went.

"Ha! Ho! Ha!" He shouted, slashing his invisible opponent, until, "Romeo! Noooooo!" He grasped his side and pretended to fall over dead.

His now dusty face lay upwards, looking at the sky. His sea-glass green eyes shone through the layer of grime. The sunset had finished and the stars were beginning to peek through. He imagined navigating far-away seas by them. And hunting giant fish beasts- whales, his mom had called them in the stories. He wondered what else was out there.

Before he even really knew what he was doing, his curiosity had brought him to the fence. Some of the older kids at the academy had talked about climbing it, and seeing the other side. Alex thought they were lying then, but it seemed so simple now. You have to be careful, because it's electrified. But it's off most of the time, and it's not even a challenge to climb over, they said. If they could do it, Alex could.

Alex picked up a big wooden stick. He didn't really know what to do next. He wanted to poke the fence with it but didn't want to be shocked. He decided to throw it at the fence. His first effort didn't quite make it all the way there; it was a big stick almost the same size as he was. But with his next effort the stick bounced harmlessly off the fence- no sparks or anything. Hm. This time he held one end of the stick, while he lightly poked the fence with the other end. He didn't feel any painful surges. That settled it in his mind. Those older boys were right. He walked right up to the fence, fearless, and wrapped his hands around it.

BZZHT! He was launched backwards with some force. His light brown hair stood on end and for the second time that night his sea-glass green eyes met the sky. Then they closed.

He lay there some time before his dad came looking for him. Alex awoke to his dad's face, completely drained of color.

"Son!" He whispered loudly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be okay, just hang on."

"What?" Alex looked down to see the wooden stick poking out of his side. It had gashed him from shoulder to hip, and was now firmly lodged in him. He passed back out.

That was exactly nine years ago. Alex still liked to run his fingers over the scar, which reached all the way down his right shoulder to his hip. He was now 6"2' and it seemed the scar had grown with him. Alex was thankful that the local doctor was able to fix him up without alerting the peacekeepers. He didn't know if they made eight-year-olds into avoxes, but is glad he never had to find out.

That night Alex was at home. He and his family were huddled around their TV, watching an interview he had given to District Four's news channel. It was already well known that he would be chosen as volunteer, and he was very popular within his district. There were rumors abound that he was a Capitol favorite as well, if not just for his good looks.

"Okay, sh! Sh! It's about to begin!" His mother Helena Isis Feltham exclaimed. His family fell silent and turned their attention to the TV.

A catchy jingle played over some graphics, and then a tanned reporter began.

"Earlier today we had a chance to sit down with our District's next male tribute, Alex Feltham. Let's take a look at what he had to say."

"Hi, Alex."

"Hi, Todd." Said Alex looking him in the eye. It was rare to hear an athlete interviewee address their interviewer by name, and News Anchor Todd Gramm already knew that this would be a good interview. Alex looked very confident sitting across from the Todd. He had upright posture, brown hair with frosted tips, and the same sea-glass green eyes.

"So, Alex. I have it straight from Calico Saxon, Head of the Training Academy, that you will be this year's male tribute."

"Ah, he let that slip did he?" Said Alex with a smile.

"Are you two close?"

"Well Todd, truth-be-told I've only met him a handful of times. But I highly respect the man and it's a real honor that he has selected me for this."

From the Feltham family living room his thirteen year old sister Electra squealed, "Look at you!"

"Shut up!" Came from his little brother Hamish .

Back in the interview Todd asked Alex another question. "I also hear that you're a star actor?"

Alex smiled cheekily, "Ah… don't know about that. However, I have acted in a few well-received performances. But the real honor goes to my lovely girlfriend, Beth Arthur, who directed and co-starred. She's the real genius. Her and Shakespeare, of who my mother instilled a deep love from a young age."

"Ahh!" His mother blurted out. "You mentioned me!" She wrapped him up and kissed his face. Alex grinned.

"Alex Feltham. Star actor. Tribute. And charmer. Is there anything you have to say to your fans?"

"Yeah, just one thing." He said, turning to look into the camera. "Hi Mom and Dad and Hamish and Electra and Beth, I love all you guys! And what's up, Sebastian? You're alright too."

His living room erupted in cheers.

"Alex, one last question: do you have any idea about whom the female tribute will be?"

"I can only speculate, but Raine Seymour is a classmate of mine who is a really stellar competitor. My money would be on her."

"Alright, thanks Alex. Good luck, and come home safe."

"Thanks Todd."

They shook hands and then the TV faded back to the live news anchor. He was saying something, but nobody in the room could hear him over the ruckus they made.

But Alex and his family weren't the only ones watching the interview.

Later that night a shadowy hooded figure was darting over the chain link fence surrounding the District Four Training Academy. The figure seemed to struggle a bit with the fence. It did several laps around the building, looking for an open window, but found none. It briefly attempted to scale the building, before giving up on that. The figure seemed to walk away frustrated, before darting back to the academy and tossing a massive rock through one of its windows, breaking it, and entering.

It was a girl of average height. She had the broad swimmer's shoulders so prevalent in that district, as well as long chestnut hair coming out of her raised hood. She was fairly muscular. What skin was visible was fairly tanned, and had an unusually high composition of scar tissue.

"Fucking glass." She mumbled, shaking some shards out of her sweatshirt.

The girl made her way through the academy to the training floor.

"Fucking Training Room." Came from under her breath.

"Fucking weapons rack." She said approaching the weapons rack.

"Fucking knives." She said drawing a knife.

"Fucking… RAINE SEYMOUR!" She yelled hurling the knife at a target 15 meters away, hitting it dead center. She slumped to the floor and forcefully bashed her head into the weapons rack.

She heard something. The girl looked around as the stadium lights overhead were turned on. They activated one row at a time.

"Raine?"

The girl turned around. Her emerald eyes were partially filled with tears, but her eyelids contained them well.

"River? What are you doing here? Why were you yelling your sister's name?"

"Calico! Why aren't you at home?" River Seymour blurted out.

"I… Hey! What's wrong?" He walked over and knelt down in front of her. He put his hand underneath her chin and made her look up at him.

She choked back any tears. Her cheeks remained dry. "Alex Feltham just told the world that Raine would be the next female tribute!"

"Why would Raine be the tribute?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see… She is more popular than me. She is better than me at everything. Even throwing knives. She fucking stole knives from me, Calico. She stole them- that ability! That was my one thing! The one thing I could do. The one place I could come- was here. To throw knives. To be fuckin_g_ Zen. To escape the wonderful life of Raine Seymour!"

"Yeah," Said Calico, pausing as if to think, "but she's also a selfish bitch."

River sniffled a little bit. "Believe me, I know. Today after we watched Alex's interview on TV, my parents basically laid down at her feet and groveled. I mean, my mom has straight up told me that she loves Raine more. And Raine loves it. My identical twin sister. She does everything in her power to try and be an only child. I really can't tell you how it feels to know, without any inkling of doubt, that your family couldn't care less about you."

"It's really strange that identical twins could be so different." Said Calico slumping down next to her. "It's almost like if you were in the games and the Capitol made you into a mutt. Like with a mutt, it has the same features and everything. Like the same DNA, but it's like they added your DNA to some fat, bitchy cat that just sits around all day licking itself. And that's her personality." That made River chuckle.

"A cat?" Asked River. "That licks itself all day?" She looked at Calico. He just shrugged. " God you're a dork, Calico."

They both laughed.

"Thanks, Calico." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." He hugged her back. "And by the way, you're going to have to pay for my window that you broke."

"Ah… sorry. I was kind of mad."

"Yeah, well. I'm mad now too. Seriously, you'll have to put some of your winnings towards it."

"My winnings?"

"Yeah."

Her face began to light up. "My winnings from what?"

Calico shrugged.

She was beaming now. "Calico! My winnings from what?"

He crossed his eyes and spoke in a lisp, "From the Hunger Games, stupid!"

"No way!" She hit him with a balled up fist.

"Yikes! Hope you don't fight like that in the games."

She just stood there with an expression of disbelief. "I… I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything. Just show me what you've got." He nodded to the knives.

With gusto she plucked five of them into her hand. She embedded four of them flawlessly into the bull's eye. The fifth didn't have room among the cluster of other knives and was deflected with a rattle to the ground.

"Yeah. You always had superior aim when your sister wasn't around. Tomorrow, I am going to be the one to announce the volunteers. We're not even going to bother with the standard reaping protocol. It should be alright; the escort is a friend of mine. Anyway, I'll announce it tomorrow. Get ready to remember the look on your sister's face." He smiled.

"Why do something like this?" River asked.

"Because," he said, "you are my student. And more importantly you have been a good friend to me. I've seen what you're like under that bitter veneer, and I want to give other people a chance to see it too. I figure I can do that by making you as happy as possible."

"I… I still don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just come back in one piece."

River stood among the District Four girls on reaping day. All during the reading of the Treatise (she supposed it would be too much to ask for Calico to have his friend skip that part too), River had a maddening grin creeping onto her face. She watched her identical twin. She was pretty, like River, but maybe more so because Raine had fewer battle scars. Raine was wearing an expensive green dress with ruffles and had been on her high horse all morning. She was telling all the other girls her plans to win. She even bragged about how she was going to snatch Alex Feltham away from that loser girlfriend of his. _Oh my this is going to be good_, River thought. She could hardly stand it.

Calico walked onto the stage. He waved and everyone cheered.

"Come on up, The-Man-Who-Needs-No-Introduction… "

Alex jumped onto the stage and the applause only grew. River eyed her sister. She had such a fat smirk on her face. Her friends squeezed her hands and patted her on the back.

"And now for our District's Lady Tribute. This is a girl who has worked extremely hard to earn her spot here. Your female tribute is…"

_Come on come on come on_

Her sister was standing in a position ready to curtsey.

"RIVER SEYMOUR!" Calico shouted.

River let the grin she had been holding back slide its way onto her face. Her sister turned around and glared at her. River thought her eyes looked they were going to bulge out of her head and roll away.

River tilted her head, "Sorry, bitch." She wordlessly mouthed, before making her way down to the stage.

Alex Feltham sprung off the stage and got down on one knee, offering her a boost onto the stage. She let him help her, and Alex climbed up after her. On stage, he extended an upward palm towards her with a big smile. She put her hand on top of his.

"Ready to do this?" He asked her.

"Let's kick some ass." She smiled.

The two raised their clasped hands into the air to raucous applause.

It was not a surprise to River that her sister didn't show up to the Hall of Justice. Her parents gushed through the doors.

"River! We're so proud of you." They both began showering her with praise. River just sat there.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

"What?" They asked. Hanging on her every word.

"Get lost."

"Young lady-" Her father began.

"No. You listen. I am not winning these games for you, for either of you. I've done nothing but live in my sister's shadow while she cruelly manipulated you two to ignore me. Our entire lives this has been going on. And you two let it happen. She built up a cult around herself, and you've all played into it. I'm winning this for myself. And for Calico. Now get out."

River pointed to the door.

Her parents had nothing to say. They exited the building having already lost a daughter. But it was strange. Nothing felt missing, although they knew it should. And that's why they later wept.

Alex Feltham's room in the Justice Building was of a different vein entirely.

First he saw his girlfriend, Beth. They kissed. She gave him his token. It was a tiny empty vial. He knew what it meant, and laughed.

He said goodbye to his best friend Sebastian. Sebastian tugged his ears and warned him that those Capitol women were going to eat him alive. Bethany, still in the room, playfully smacked his head.

His family didn't feel they were losing a son but gaining a hero. None of them had the slightest doubt that he would come home a victor. Alex had forbade any one of them from even mentioning the word 'goodbye.'


	7. District 5

The door to the modest house swung open.

"And did you see when Gavin collapsed on the floor?"

"Haha, yeah! He started flopping around like a fish. I can't believe he got away with that."

"I know! He told the substitute that he hadn't had his meds. What a spaz!"

Thirteen-year-old trio Gabby Corbett, Michael Wheeler, and Meiling White could be heard joking and laughing as they entered the home of David Nelson.

"Hi Grampa! I'm home. Mike and Mei are here!" Gabby called out.

"Hi Mr. Nelson!" Came the duo behind her.

You could tell a senior citizen and a barely-former pre-teen shared the residence by the eclectic possessions that filled the home: moth balls in the forgotten folds of a bright pink backpack, butterscotch hard candy (nobody in the Capitol enjoyed those and it seemed to be the one food of which there wasn't a shortage) that shared a bowl with neon colored bracelets, and a spare oak walking cane next to small ballet shoes. David Nelson tortoise-like made his way into the kitchen. He had suffered a stroke and, since he had buried his some years ago, relied on his granddaughter to care for him.

"Hello Gabby. Hello Mike and Mei." Said David with a smile that didn't register to the right half of his face. "How was school today?"

Michael and Meiling proceeded to tell him the story they had been telling each other over and over on the walk home from school, and Gabby began to cook. She sliced the tomatoes and began to sway back and forth to a rhythm that only she could hear. She began softly jogging in place and bobbing her head while washing the lettuce. And after putting the bread over the burner to toast it she broke out into a full dance around the kitchen- spinning and kicking. This was her usual routine. Cooking bored her, and her idle mind always defaulted to dancing.

"That was better than usual." Said Michael.

"What, the dance?" Gabby asked.

"No, the food. You're always a good dancer and normally a lousy cook." He laughed.

"Yeah. She's a good dancer no thanks to her lousy dance partner." Meiling added.

"Hey!" Michael protested.

"Now, now. Gabby is a wonderful cook. And I couldn't be more thankful of the things she does." Said David.

If you went all the way across town from David Nelson's house and around the hedges, you would reach a not so modest house in the Victor's Village. And on the balcony of this house you would find Ben Corbett drying out and then liquoring up. This was his routine. After winning the 195th Hunger Games he married his girlfriend and had a daughter. But his memories haunted him and he went the way of a lot of victors. He became a neglectful and abusive alcoholic and Gabby's mother divorced him. He made an effort to get on the straight and narrow, and thought he could repair things with Violet and Gabby, but Violet died in an explosion at the plant, and he lost it all over again.

He scratched at the prickly half beard he had accidentally grown. He thought for another minute. Then he emptied the last of some amber liquid into his gullet and arose from his balcony chair. He'd had enough of being alone.

After cooking for her grandfather and her friends, Gabby had cleaned the kitchen and finished her other chores. The late afternoon found her and Meiling perched behind a tree, taking aim at the baker with a dart gun.

"Meiling, I really don't think we should do this. The dart gun can really hurt." Offered Gabby.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt that bad. I've accidentally shot myself with it plenty of times before." Said Meiling.

"I don't know… My Grampa didn't give me this so I could misuse it."

"Gabby, you're the only one that could hit him from here. Come on, please! He was such a jerk to my mom the other day and wouldn't refund us for the moldy bread he sold us!"

"Well," Gabby thought aloud, "I suppose we could teach him one thing…"

Mei grinned with excitement. Gabby steadied the dart gun on a notched tree branch. She waited until the baker bent over to pick up his delivery of dough and fired a dart right into his ass.

At the same time her father was over at the Hall of Justice, talking with an administrator. They had made him wait, and he was worried about sobering up too quickly. His mind wandered, and mostly hung on thoughts about where he could next get another drink. He came back to reality as he was waived over to talk with the woman at the desk.

Ben cleared his throat. "I would like to take out some tesserae for my daughter."

"Sorry?"

"I said my daughter- I want to register some tesserae on my daughter."

"Ah…Mr. Corbett, it is highly unorthodox for victors to take out tesserae. There should be a surplus of food-"

"I don't care!" Ben Corbett half shouted. "I need tesserae." He said, calmer.

"Mr. Corbett, you also know that the tesserae only provides food for the remainder of the cycle. The reaping is tomorrow. You have to wait until after the reaping or you'll only get one day's worth of grain."

"Damnit I know what I want! I want tesserae- put my daughter's name in!"

"O… Okay. I will enter your daughter." He told her the name, and the administrator typed GABRIELLIA CORBETT into her computer. "Now is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Again."

"What's that?"

"Enter her name again. More tesserae."

"Um, how many do you want?"

"How many can I take?"

* * *

Under a full moon, the profiles of the massive smoke stacks were visible in District Five. Fourteen-year-old Cole Tenser rested his head against the bark of a tree and watched them pour acrid vapor up towards the moon. They really have to keep those things running full time? Forbid the folks at the Capitol didn't have power enough to watch the Hunger Games on their mega TVs, that drew enough wattage to power the whole of Districts Eleven and Twelve. Of course, the matter of the wattage they drew wouldn't be universal. All outlets in the Capitol were rated for twelve volts whereas the outlets in some of the other districts were rated for fourteen volts so you couldn't compare appliances directly based on the wattage a better comparison would be resistance measured in Ohms with the same amperage running through them a TV in the Capitol at fourteen volts would draw… _Cole, you're doing it again_, he thought to himself. _Stop_.

Cole sighed and looked up at the moon. He always drew comfort from the moon; it was a constant, and it helped him put things in perspective. That big glowing rock up there was over 200,000 miles from where he sat now. And it was bigger and vaster than anything he had ever seen (except the sun but it hurt his eyes to look at that and he wasn't too fond of it), and up there the moon was only the size of a dinner plate. He thought about how everyone on Earth that could see had looked up at that same moon. He thought about how somewhere back in time his birth parents gazed up and marveled at the same moon; maybe they were doing that right now. He had even heard that the ancients had been up there, though he didn't believe it. However, he did like to think about whether or not it would be possible.

Cole had had his fill of the vista tonight and headed back into town. He was 5"6' and of an average build. Although it wasn't a word he had ever heard, he was of Hispanic decent. He had jet-black hair and yellow eyes. He carefully made his way down the hill. He had to climb over a tree that had fallen in his district's open space, which was somewhat awkward- he wasn't the strongest or most athletic boy in his district. He made his way past the small mill and back into the village. The reaping was tomorrow. He didn't worry about it. Cole snuck back into his house and into bed.

The damn morning light made its way through Cole's closed eyelids. Red. Everything was red. He drew up the covers over his head and tried to sink back into sleep.

"Cole!" His adopted mother, Selena, yelled through the door, "Cole wake up! There will be hell to pay if we miss the reapings."

"We're already in hell." Cole groaned through the covers.

"Come on Mister, the early bird catches the worm!" His adopted father, Benedict, ripped the covers off his bed.

"Fine." Said Cole, laying there. "I'm up." After laying in bed for another five minutes after being officially up, Cole got dressed and went into the kitchen.

Selena tried to get Folly, his young adopted sister, to eat. Benedict was reading something and Cole sat down to the cold plate waiting for him.

"Cole, sweet-heart, when you're done eating, do you think you could fix the clock? It doesn't seem to be working and it's not the batteries."

"Sure." He said. After finishing his toast and jam he grabbed the clock. He began to disassemble it piece by piece. The clock face and different sizes of gears were strewn all about the table. This was when Cole was at his best. His parents watched him. He was pensive and focused, and his hands dismantled the clock with speed and grace. He had a way about these things. Before long he put the clock back together, slipped the batteries back into it, and its ticking resumed.

"Bravo!" Said Benedict. Cole smiled, it was easy to impress his parents.

Cole stood with his friend Terin at the reaping. Unlike Cole, Terin was a morning person, and was far too lively considering the hour.

"Who do you think it'll be?" Terin asked.

Cole made a flat smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Terin said. "Maybe it will be that guy, Marrell. He seems pretty tough. Plus I saw him fight some other kid once. He wrecked the other guy, and barely had a scratch on him. Or it could be- ooh, here the come, everyone shut up, let's hear."

Cole glanced at Terin out of the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

The flamboyantly dressed escort strolled across the stage, reached her hand into the names, and pulled one out.

"Cole Tenser!" She yelled.

Cole saw Terin turn, mouth agape.

"Oopsies!" The escort yelled, "I meant to do the girls' names first, but that's alright. Come on down, Cole, sweetie."

Cole was silent but his mind raced. He walked towards the stage and almost tripped, not paying attention to the present.

"He's a strange sight, up there with that Capitol lady." Said Meiling. She stood with Gabby. Gabby wore a silvery ruffled dress that fit nicely on her slim build. The silver dress contrasted her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was done in braids that went behind her ears and down to her shoulders.

Gabby and Meiling were both nervous. They had only stood for the reaping once before, as twelve-year-olds. Despite knowing they had slim chances of being picked, neither could shake the fear.

Gabby laughed nervously. She didn't know why. The bright orange Capitol lady made her way to the other jar of names. And pulled one out.

"Gabriellia Corbett!" She beamed.

Gabby's heart sank. She felt Meiling's arms wrap around her, and Gabby felt tears on her cheeks, but didn't sob.

A peacekeeper came to their row, and motioned for Meiling to let go, which she did. He escorted Gabby up next to Cole.

Cole looked at the weepy girl and smiled weakly. He didn't have a way out of this, yet.

* * *

In his room at the Hall of Justice, Cole tapped his fingers on the windowsill. He had lowered the blinds, and decided to lift one of them up and put his eye to it. He tried to look at the sun, but it hurt his eyes. Cole lowered the blind. He thought of the moon and how he would inevitably look up at it as a tribute. He thought about how all the other tributes that ever lived to the first night probably looked at it, and he didn't know why, but it gave him comfort.

His parents and sister came through the door. So did Terin.

"Cole!" Selena yelled. They all hugged. Except Terin who lingered back. Cole felt comforted by the arms of his mother and father, and the tiny arms of his sister. Benedict pulled away first.

"Son, you're resourceful and intelligent. You have an incredible IQ. You can learn everything else. You'll make it."

Cole just nodded.

"You can do it, man." Said Terin. The two clasped hands, and hugged. Cole scanned their faces. They seemed genuinely hopeful, but scared- especially his little sister.

"I'll be back, Folly. I promise." He told her, giving her another hug.

"Oh, before I forget." Benedict said, "I thought you might like this." He put a plastic moon into Cole's hands. Cole rolled it around in his palm and felt its tiny craters. It was a good token. He looked up, pleased at his friend and family.

* * *

Meiling was in the room with Gabby. They hugged each other and cried. Michael arrived with David.

"Grampa!" Gabby yelled. She leapt up and started hugging him. "Grampa, I'm so scared. Who will take care of you?"

"Gabby, Gabby," He patted her back. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And I know you'll be too."

"How can you know that?"

"The only advice I can give you, is that you've got to dance your way out of the arena alive. It's what you've always done."

_Dance my way out alive?_ Gabby thought. _Hm._

Gabby heard somebody knock on the side of the door.

"Uh, hello? Gabby?"

"Hi."

A sheepish looking boy came in. Gabby dabbed at her eyes a bit more to dry them. Her friends all looked at each other.

"Hey, I don't know if you recognize me. But I'm in some of your classes. I'm Ryan Woodslend."

"Yeah, hi. Ryan. Of course."

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck." He smiled.

"Aw, thanks." She said before being interrupted by Ryan, who leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was her first.

"Good luck." He said. As she sat there stunned, he took her hand and opened it. He placed a ring in her palm and closed her hand around it. "Maybe that can be your token." He said. Then he turned and ran out.

Gabby had a confused look on her face. She turned to Meiling who looked equally confused. Gabby was embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Well he seemed like a nice, boy." Said elderly David.

The goodbyes continued until a peacekeeper ducked in. "Time is up!" he told them.

They all hugged and wished her luck, before exiting. Gabby teared up again as she watched them leave.

Her dad, Ben, came in through the door.

"Dad?"

"Hi Gabby." He reeked of booze.

"Why are you here?"

"Gabby, I know I have let you down in the past… and I won't try to make up for that. But I'm going to do everything in my power from here on out to keep you safe. I'll do everything I can to protect you from the Capitol." Ben told her, tearing up a little bit too. "I failed you as a father, but as your mentor, I promise I'll get you back home."

Gabby exhaled deeply. She had forgotten that her dad would be her mentor. What a strange day this had been.

"I'll earn your trust back. I promise." Her father said before turning and leaving the room. Ben closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. This was a risky plan; he would either get his daughter back or lose her forever.


	8. District 6

**A/N: Happy Monday, everyone. I only had 47 hours this weekend instead of the usual 48, so blame daylight savings if you aren't satisfied with this chapter. Although, I hope you will be.**

Skylar Andronicus' small pale hands moved over the rough tree bark. She rested her weight against the tree and listened intently. She heard the distinct sound of metal on metal, maybe rusty hinges, and a man's voice; however, she was far away, and couldn't make out what he was saying. She listened until there were no more sounds.

She raised her hands in front of her and dragged her feet through the grass, as not to trip. She moved slowly, and could only hope that nobody was watching. She began to worry that she had set out in the wrong direction but she began to notice some darker color that wasn't there before. Most of it was green but there was a spot of grey. Suddenly she felt bumpy concrete on her hands. She crouched low, hands still on the concrete, and followed it around and around. She came to a corner, and turned it, and then continued. Eventually she felt her hands on a ledge, and stopped to listen. She could hear-very crisply now.

"Come on! Gimme soma it!"

"I don't have enough!" That was her mother's voice.

"Ah come on!"

"Shut up and play!"

"Fine! I raise."

"Come on, you got enough there for allaus! Where'd you get it?"

"Will you morphlings please shut up and play?"

"Mind your own business!"

"I fold."

Skye had heard enough. She moved around the building, feeling, until she felt something like iron. She felt around for a knob. She couldn't find it. She leaned hard into the door, but that was futile. Her twelve-year-old, eighty-pound body did very little to make it move. Skylar continued to feel around, and felt a metal knocker. She banged three times as hard as she could.

She heard the metal door swing open, but still saw only grey.

"Hey! It's some little kid."

"Mrs. Andronicus." She said looking up at the man with sightless grey eyes. There was no point in looking at him, except that Skye supposed it might unsettle him.

"Uhh… Come 'ere Misty!"

Skylar heard the man leave and her mother walk over. Her mother had an uneven gait that was her telltale signature. Skye could always recognize the sound of her walk.

"What are you doing here, Skye? How'd you get here?" Came her mother's voice.

"I followed you. Where are we?" She did an impression of innocence.

"Oh Skye, uh, hey, I'm just playin Go-Fish in there. Just a couple friends and I getting together."

"I think you're lying." Said Skye. "I heard people talking about morphling in there. I think you stole Cooper's money and spent it on drugs and gambling."

"It's none of your business what I do with my money, now go on home!" Her mother tried to shut the door, but Skye blocked it with her foot. _Ow…_

"It's not your money, it's our family's money." Skye insisted gritting her teeth.

"You got some nerve you little twelve-year-old bit—you know what? You want to talk about money? How bout all that money we spent trying to fix your eyes? I could do all the morph in the world and not spend that!"

Skye heard her words and then pulled her foot out of the door, letting it slam shut. Well, that went about how she planned. She didn't know what she thought would happen. Skye sighed. Damn it. Which way was it back to town? She got turned around circling the building searching for windows and doors. Hm. May as well pick a direction and start walking. She'd have to remember to listen for the hum of the electric fence, that could be bad.

She was lost. She was super lost. She had been wandering around for a long time, and could feel the damp night setting in. The green color became a dark yellow hue, which she recognized as sunset, and eventually dark purple. As she treaded through the purple mist, her feet eventually found the dirt of a trail, and she went with it.

"Hey! Skylar, what are you doing wandering around this time of night?"

"Whose there?" She asked.

"It's Peter Miller. Skye, do your brothers know you're out here?" She heard the man running up to her. She could tell that he offered out his hand, and she took it.

"Well, they know I'm not home I suppose. I just got lost."

"Alright, they're probably in town looking for you. Let's go see."

The man's hand was cold and clammy. She followed him for a ways, but she was pretty close to town already. She was confident that she could have found it herself.

"Hey!" She heard the man, Peter Miller, shout, "Titus! Over here! I found her wandering over in the hills." Her older brother Titus came over and thanked Mr. Miller. Titus sounded like he had been worrying, and Skye felt a little guilty. Okay, a lot guilty. The last time Skye had seen, really seen, her brother, or anything for that matter, was when she was five. Her brother Titus had emerald green eyes and her same light brown hair. She could remember what those bright green eyes looked like when they worried. She frowned. After Titus thanked the man again, the man left. Titus took Skye's hand and led her home.

"Skye, what's wrong with you? How'd you get lost?"

"I followed mom."

Titus stopped them in their tracks.

"You followed mom?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see where she was wasting our money. Drugs and gambling."

"Skye you need to promise you'll never do anything like that again! Don't worry about mom or dad. We all take care of each other, okay?"

Skye said nothing.

"Promise me!"

"…Okay." She said.

"Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about, like the reaping."

* * *

Track Deckman pumped a pedal on the floor that would speed up or slow down the conveyor belt of train parts in front of him. His job was to space the parts out on the belt as they went onto rollers that sorted them and sent them to another part of the machine. It was easy enough, although Track didn't really understand why he had to do it. He just knew it was his job. All the kids at the home had jobs. Track sort of wished he could go to school, because it sounded like it could be fun, but then again, his job could be fun too.

First, Track let all the way up on the pedal. The conveyor belt came to a halt. That wasn't what he meant to do. Track pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and watched the train parts stack up on the rollers, jamming them. Track watched the belt's seams go by faster and faster as the parts continued to pile up. Soon they began overflowing onto the dusty floor. The metal parts clanged loudly as they overflowed. Track giggled amusedly. He picked up one of the L-shaped pieces off of the floor, and held it like it was a peacekeeper gun.

"Die, District Six scum!" Track yelled. "Blam! Blam!" He twirled the L-shaped part around his finger and aimed at different windows. He rolled towards the wall and hid beneath a window. He popped up and pretended to fire his gun out the window. In his mind he was the head peacekeeper, holed up in a factory, surrounded by rebels. He took some pot shots at the imaginary rebels through the window, but couldn't get a clean shot. There were too many of them. The rebels peppered his position. Soon they would flank him and pour into the factory.

"Come and get me!" Track yelled out the window.

"Kid, what in _the hell_ are you doing up here?"

Track turned around. A confused looking adult was in the doorway. The rollers were jammed with metal L-shapes, which were scattered all over the floor. Track tossed his imaginary gun down.

"Uh.. Sorry. It broke. I don't really know what happened. I tried to fix it." Track said.

The man sighed. "You're fired."

The factory door slammed behind him. So there Track found himself, sixteen and jobless, which, as an orphan, he couldn't afford to be. Track went back to the home that he and several other orphans lived in. he climbed up to the tinny roof and brainstormed ways to get back at his boss. He could burn down the factory or he could… or he could, like… do something else. Track couldn't really think of anything, so he let it go. At times like this Track just liked to sit on the roof and talk with the wind. But luckily he got some other company. His fluffy, Persian cat Greaser found his way to Track's lap.

"Hi Greaser." Track smiled. The cat looked snug in Track's tanned, strong arms. "We're not worried about that nasty old boss, are we?"

Greaser just purred.

"What good are trains anyway? People weren't meant to ride trains, were they Greaser?" Track pulled out a clump of his cat's long hair and shook it off, letting the wind carry it away.

"People were meant to run along the ground, among the animals." Track told him. Greaser agreed. Track closed his eyes and daydreamed.

Trolley, Track's sister, poked her head out the window and looked up at Track/

"What are you doing up there? Come down we're all making dinner!"

Track laughed. "We're better off up here aren't we, Greaser?" Felicia, one of the older girls in their home, was the usual cook. She wasn't very good. Yet she always insisted. She had the most practice, Track supposed, but he still wished some of the others could give it a try. Even thirteen-year-old Johannah might be able to whip up something better than Felicia's slop.

And nobody hated her cooking more than Greaser. But Greaser leapt out of Track's arms and went in the window.

"Alright, I guess you're right. If we want to get big and strong we've got to eat."

* * *

The day of the reaping Track could be found among the District Six boys. He hadn't remembered it was the reaping until that morning. The sun shone off of Track's greasy hair, and illuminated his vacant half smile. Next to him his friend Rusty, the oldest boy from their home, shuffled his feet nervously.

Rusty looked at Track and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get it out. Rusty swallowed hard and turned back round.

The Capitol escort was a lanky man, with a long pencil thing mustache, colored gold. He wore a top hat. He shot his skeleton like hand towards the names, and closed his meatless pincers around one.

"Ahem… Track Deckman!"

Rusty turned to Track with a look of alarm. Track's half smile remained on his face. Track didn't even blink. "Hm" was his only reaction, before striding down to the front of the crowd.

In the girl's section, young Skye Andronicus couldn't see the wistfully dressed escort, but she was annoyed by his voice. She had always found the Capitol accent a little repulsive, but this man's was terrible. Skye theorized that the difference came from eating. She had heard about the gluttony of the Capitol citizens. She'd heard about how they shoved their mouths full of food until they would be sick. You eat before you talk, she figured, so how you practice eating probably influenced how you talk. Well, it was only a theory.

The one color to accompany the sound of the man's voice was gold. Must be a bright day.

Skye's only real friend in the district was a seven-year-old named Hannah. She was too young to stand for the reaping, so Skye was alone.

"Skylar Andronicus!" Came the nasally, staccato voice.

Skylar choked. She almost couldn't process anything and tears wanted to stream from her unfunctioning eyes. She didn't let them. Normally she cared very little for appearances, but knew they eyes of Panem were all on her. The next thought that crossed Skye's mind was a dark one: _at least I won't be a burden any longer_. She took some solace in it.

Skye dragged her fingers along the backs of girls in front of her until she came to the aisle. Then she walked straight up to the stage without any help. She had to step very deliberately.

"Come now dear, make haste."

"Hm hm, she's blind." Track absentmindedly told the man.

"My goodness dear! You're blind?"

"But I'm not deaf. You don't need to shriek." Skye quietly said as she climbed up the stage.

"Hi. I'm Track. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Give me your hand." Track said. "Let's wave to them."

So they did.

* * *

Titus and Hannah were in Skylar's room in the Hall of Justice. So was Cooper, with her two-year-old sister, Sora, in his arms.

Cooper spoke first. "Sis, I know that every now and then I might give you a hard-time, but I want to make sure you know I love you. A lot. We all do." Cooper readjusted Sora in his arms.

"Yeah!" Shouted young Hannah. Hannah loved cheering Skye up, but couldn't find any words this time.

"Skye, I think… I think you're handicap might work in your favor." Her brother Titus began.

"Please. Don't lie to me Titus." She said flatly.

"I'm not lying!" Titus stammered. "You can gain the Capitol's sympathy. You can get sponsors. Find allies in the other districts. Survive with them. At least until the mutts come, and then, when they won't expect it coming… you'll have to do what's necessary."

"Yeah!" Came Hannah.

Skye shook her head. "Subterfuge isn't exactly my strong suit." She felt the scar on her face. She remembered when a wild dog had attacked her. She had been able to fight it off. It was one of the scariest moments of her life. She had a feeling there would be many more like it, before the end. "But that doesn't matter! I'm sure I can do at least as well as some of the other tributes."

The peacekeeper yelled to them that time was up.

Skye hugged them all one last time. As soon as she could no longer hear their footsteps, she burst into tears. No colors this time. Not even black.

* * *

Track sat in his room, comforting Trolley as she wept. All of Track's orphan housemates were there: Rusty, Felicia, Railer, and Johannah.

"How are you so calm?" Railer asked him.

"Oh. I already knew I would be picked. The wind told me." Said Track.

"Track, this is serious! The games are deadly!" Trolley protested.

"I know." Track said. "I know."

Just then Greaser pounced through the open window, meowing.

"Greaser!" Track yelled. "I knew you'd come to say goodbye."

"How did he find you?" Johannah asked.

"Did the wind tell him too?" Trolley asked sarcastically. Track looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey!" The peacekeeper yelled. "No animals! Get out of here! Shoo!" He ran into the room and chased Greaser back out the window. "That's enough. Everybody out."

Track hugged them all as they walked out. After they'd left, Track turned to the peacekeeper.

"I actually find you pretty disruptive. Why do they call you peacekeepers?" He asked.

The peacekeeper shot him a look and brought his hand to his baton.

"Naturally."


	9. District 7

The combination of sawdust and bangs blinded Eli Dawes. You'd think long bangs might be impractical when logging, but Eli liked to think of his horizontally red-stripped bangs as a sawdust filter, albeit one that wasn't working particularly well today. He let go of his axe's handle and cleared his eyes. He was almost half way through the trunk of a conifer. As an apprentice, Eli wasn't supposed to chop down any trees all the way; his job was to start trees, and then bring somebody else to finish them. Was it less safe to let a novice bring a tree down or leave a weakened tree sitting in the woods? Eli didn't know, but supposed it didn't really matter. All he knew was that he worked a lot faster than the other men. He was about to sink his axe into another tree trunk when somebody called to him.

"Hey, Eli! We need a hand over here."

"Huh?"

Eli walked over to where a group of men were standing. His boss turned to him and began explaining.

"So Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum here thought it would be funny to prank each other. One of them lobbed the other's gloves up into this tree. It's not a matter of grave importance, but you're smaller, do you think you could climb up there and get them? Otherwise this genius is going to be getting a few splinters today."

"And I'm the intern?" Eli laughed. "Well, I don't know if I can climb it. Why don't we just cut the tree down?" He asked.

"It's too short. We wouldn't get enough lumber out of it; it'd be a waste of time to cut down."

"Ah, I see." Said Eli. "I guess I could give it a try." He walked up to the tree.

Despite what his boss had said it was still a fairly tall seeming tree. Its lower branches were stubby and barren, and as it got higher up there were a few shoots of pine. The glove was stuck on one of them, maybe twenty-five or thirty feet up. The tree wasn't very full until the very top, where there were dense groups of needles on each branch. Maybe there was just a stick he could use to poke it out. Eli searched around the forest floor but didn't see any. Eli sighed. He put his hands on a branch above him, took in a deep breath of pine-scented air, and pulled. He lifted his feet off the ground and pushed against the soft trunk. His feet scrapped against it, trying to propel himself, and his arms wrestled with the branch, trying to raise himself on top of it. Eventually he was able to push himself up on top of the branch, and rested there on his chest.

Eli looked down with an exasperated look on his face. The gloveless man below gave him a thumbs up, encouragingly. Eli was able to swing one leg up, but as he pushed himself to try and stand on the branch, he slipped. Eli caught himself but was now hanging from the branch with his arms and feet wrapped around it. At that moment the 5'8" seventeen-year-old looked like a terrified lemur. He wasn't able to sustain himself like that and lost his grip, falling the short distance to the ground.

Eli was not amused at all by the men's laughter.

"Graceful!" One of them exclaimed.

The gloveless man slapped his knee.

"Ha ha. Okay. Thanks for trying Eli." His boss said.

Eli dusted himself off. He thought about offering to knock it out of the tree by throwing an axe, but decided the glove wasn't worth it. _That's what I get for trying to help_, Eli thought to himself.

"I think you're off the clock now anyway, Eli, go on home. You two- go finish the tree he started.

The men stopped laughing and groaned.

Eli grinned. He looked at his watch. _Oh shit!_ He thanked his boss and ran off down the forest trail towards District Seven.

In District Seven in the home of the mayor, Minnie Starwoods lay across a wide comfy chair. Her mocha hair rested on one armrest, and her smooth white legs dangled over the other. She flexed her toes and stared at the ceiling. She searched for interesting patterns in its stucco texture. The glow of the television lit up her face. First blue and then red and then back to blue. Minnie paid no attention to the television. It bored her. Everything bored her right now. She was home alone with nothing to do.

"I'm so bored!" She yelled out. It didn't quite echo, but there were some reverberations bouncing around the giant manor.

She thought about going to her sister's house in the Victor's Village, but didn't quite have time. Minnie rose up from the chair and walked into her kitchen. She checked all the cupboards but nothing in there attracted her._ Bored bored bored bored bored. _She began sliding around the wood flooring of her kitchen in her socks. She would make a mad dash from one end of her kitchen, and then about halfway across she would plant her feet like a surfer, and glide across the glazed wood. She repeated this a few times, before falling on her ass. She groaned.

Minnie looked up at the clock on her kitchen stove. Finally! With time killed, she ran up to her room and changed into her running clothes. She had on a tank top and shorts, along with the pink bow in her hair that she always wore. She ran back downstairs and outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey! Ready for our run?" asked Eli. He was leaning against a pillar outside her home, smiling and out of breath from his sprint there. It wasn't the best way to arrive to the start of a run, but he hated being late.

"Eli!" The sun lit up her bright jade eyes and she hugged him. "I was so bored. Come on let's run!"

The two started off. Eli was slightly taller than Minnie, and had a longer stride length. This made him quicker at short distance that Minnie, but she could sometimes beat him long distance. The two of them ran through District Seven in silence, until they reached the woods.

"So where is your family from again?" Minnie asked him.

"A region called Arctus." He told her in between breaths. "It's a place the ancients referred to as Asia." He was very interested in history. In fact, it was his favorite subject at school. And maybe the only subject that didn't completely bore him.

"And it's all the way across the ocean?"

"Right. My parents came here when I was very young. They're pretty vague about the whole thing and even tried to lie about it."

"Why lie?"

"I'm not sure- to protect me, somehow? They told me I was born in District Seven, but my sister told me the truth when I was twelve."

"How do you know she's not lying? And why would your parents lie?"

"I think they owed some people money and were trying to escape debtors or something. They didn't know what it was like before they came here… Somethings were… quite a surprise."

"It has its foibles but Panem's not so bad." Minnie told him, jumping over a big rock in the trail.

_Easy for you to say, _thought Eli.

"Well, yeah my dad is the mayor and my big sis is a victor. So maybe I have it a little easier." Minnie admitted.

"Oh, okay, that reminds me," she continued, "my dad got some of this really sugary drink from the Capitol. It was so delicious! We don't have any left but I told him to get some more. You can come over and drink some, it's so good."

"Uh-huh" Said Eli. How Minnie could still be this talkative this far into a run was beyond Eli.

"We also got to try some of this ice-milk stuff. I think they sent it around to all the mayors or something. But you would not believe it, Eli. Seriously. We'll get more of that too and I'll invite you over to eat it. I thought my head was going to fucking explode it was so good."

"Uh-huh." Eli began to drift a bit behind her now. She continued talking. Eli was just focused on keeping pace behind the bright pink bow. It bounced up and down as Minnie bounded down the trial. They both had the slim frames of runners and had equal experience, but, if you couldn't tell by her story, Minnie tended to be better fed than Eli. Maybe that explained her skill at distances. Eli's eyes began to drift down from the bow and down Minnie's back. His eyes came to a rest on the backside of Minnie's brightly colored jogging shorts.

"Eli!" Minnie burst out.

"Huh? What?"

"Can you hear me back there?"

"Yeah sorry, Minnie. I'm getting tired is all."

He caught back up to her and the two ran in silence for the rest of the way, until the trail came to a fork. Eli went left and Minnie went right. They both needed to be home.

Eli arrived home first.

"Hi everyone!" He said, panting.

"Where were you?" Akinobu, his father, asked.

"Out running with Minnie."

"Oh! The Starwoods girl?" His older sister Katrinna asked.

"You should marry her." Said Lotus, his mother.

"Mom!" Eli blushed. "Why don't you marry her? And what are you doing here Katrinna. Shouldn't you be home with your husband?"

"I'm just stopping by to borrow some things."

"Free loader!" Eli joked. He brushed his bangs out of the way.

His sister looked at him with an evil grin. "Eli, is your homework done?"

_Dang it. _He knew his parents would throw a shit storm if they knew he ran before doing his homework. Before they had time to say anything he bolted up the stairs "Yes!" He yelled back down.

Eli slumped into his chair, pulled over his backpack and rifled through it. _Science homework, math homework or history homework? Haha. Easy choice._ Then Eli remembered that he was going to miss history class tomorrow because of the reaping. He sighed and pulled out his calculator.

At Minnie's house her dad was busy before the reaping, so he wasn't there to chastise her about homework. But she did it anyway.

* * *

Eli stood among his male friends at the reaping. He wasn't too nervous. He was seventeen and had been through five reapings already, all of them uneventful. Yes he had worse odds this year than last, being seventeen, but he worked and his family all worked, so he never had to take out tesserae. His dark eyes scanned the crowd. In the girl's section he saw Minnie, who was jumping up and down waving to him. He chuckled and waved back.

"Yeah! He saw us." Minnie told her cousin Johanna, standing next to her.

"Haha, I think everyone saw you. If you hadn't noticed most people aren't as animated as you, today."

"Yeah. I mean, if you're going to be reaped, you're going to be reaped." Minnie said, "Moping around isn't going to help it."

Johanna nodded. That was true.

Minnie and Johanna were silent for the reading of the Treatise of Treason. They watched their escort walk over. Minnie's father, Mayor Starwood, and her sister Maddie Starwood, were also both down there. Minnie didn't dare wave to them.

Their escort pulled out a name.

"Eiji Dawes!"

"No!" Minnie breathed. She turned to look over at Eli. He was slow to react. Like he didn't believe it. His friends were all looking at him. She couldn't see what they were saying. She saw Andrew put a hand on Eli's shoulder. He began the walk. He looked upright and brave. But this only made Minnie panic even more.

_Eli._ Minnie's thoughts raced. That was her best friend up there. She tugged at the hem of her red dress. _No._

The Capitol escort drew another name. "Marie Arnold!"

A girl a few rows away from Minnie gasped. Everyone turned around to look at her. Minnie didn't know what to do. She had to act.

"I volunteer!" She yelled.

"Minnie!" Johanna whined, but Minnie didn't hear her. She had already darted up towards her friend. The eyes of the district were on her bobbing pink ribbon. She reached the stage quickly.

Eli's face was pale. "Why did you volunteer?"

"I don't know."

Minnie's family looked upset.

"My! How wonderful! We have a volunteer. And the Mayor's Daughter no less! Ladies and Gentlemen, your District Seven tributes!"

Eli and Minnie looked at each other.

Eli sat quietly on a tabletop in the Hall of Justice. His family was with him. They all knew they had little time, but nobody knew what to say. Eli wanted to leap off the table and say something to cheer them all up, but, you didn't have to be a star history student to know how most Hunger Games ended.

"We never should have come to Panem!" Akinobu said quietly, head in hands.

This set off his sister. "Eli." She began. "Use your speed. Find an axe. You have experience." His sister paced the room.

Eli nodded.

"We came here to give you both a chance for a better life. How ironic." Akinobu continued.

"Dad, you're not helping!" Eli yelled. "You did what you thought was best. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"You've got to make the best of this, Eli. You're a strong kid." Added his sister, stopping her pacing. She sat next to their mom, and put her arms around her.

Eli nodded again. They sat in silence again. Rain had begun to fall earlier, and it splattered against the windowpane.

"Please come home, son." His mother asked simply. She raised a pine needle necklace over his head, and lowered it onto his neck.

"I will." He told her. But he was already planning something else.

* * *

Minnie Starwoods had already said goodbye to her and Eli's friends. She was now alone with her sister and father.

"Why would you do something like this?" Her father bellowed. "Haven't I provided a good enough life for you?"

"Dad!" Her sister Maddie cut in. "Don't yell at her! She needs you to be supportive right now."

Minnie shyly glanced up at her father. "I'm sorry, Dad." She offered. "I know you've given me every advantage in life. But I had to do this. I can't explain why." She lied. She could explain why, she just didn't want to.

"I am proud of you, Minnie. The Starwoods are going to have another victor in the family." Her sister smiled hopefully. She put her hand on Minnie's shoulder. "Besides, I'll be your trainer. Between dad and me, you won't have to worry about sponsors."

"You're right Maddie. I'm sorry I yelled, Minnie. It's scary for a father to be in this position again, but I know you'll come home safely." Her father said. He then produced a small, golden pinecone. "I want this to be your token. It's from District One. A reminder of both our status and our home district." He handed it to her. Minnie accepted it and hugged him.

"There is one thing I want to talk about right-away, Minnie. But it's not something you're not going to want to hear." Her sister said.

"What?" Asked Minnie.

"Look, I know this is going to sound crass. But I'm your trainer. What I say goes, okay?"

Minnie nodded in agreement.

"We have to talk about what you'll do if it comes down to you and your friend, Eli."


	10. District 8

A clearing bordered by four oak trees sat in the middle of the forest within District Eight. The heart of the small forest remained a relatively pristine biome; it hadn't yet been destroyed by Homo sapien interlopers; perhaps because the people of District Eight were too busy to explore or for some other reason. By whatever blessing, the forest's center teemed with life, from tiny hoppers or mites scooting beneath the grass to mockingjays and other songbirds chasing one another through the lofty canopy.

However, it wasn't completely devoid of human presence. If the meek truly inherit the Earth, then it could be said that this land was the inheritance of the Cyanite family. Auralee Cyanite lay in the warm grass with her younger sister Ava. Aura was twelve and Ava was five. They had six sisters and four brothers, but it was the two of them that loved this spot the most. The two of them loved being among nature. Ava laid with her head propped up on her elbows, watching chipmunks chase one another up a tree. Aura was picking flowers.

Aura couldn't help but thinking that Ava looked a bit like the chipmunks she was watching. She had long eyelashes and big brown eyes. Ava's blonde hair was in pigtails, and Aura knew it didn't quite make sense, but somehow those made her even more chipmunk like. She was just like Aura only smaller, well almost, Aura's hair was dark brown.

Aura turned back to the array of flowers in front of her. She gently plucked a pink one and put it in Ava's blonde hair.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful." Ava squealed.

"It looks so pretty on you." Aura told her.

"It's such a beautiful morning!" Ava exclaimed. "How come you don't have to go to work again today, Aura?"

"The reaping is this afternoon." Aura told her. She'd been told before but it was a difficult concept for a five-year-old. "Actually, we'd better get back home. Come on, I'll explain it on the way."

Aura did the best to explain it to Ava as they treaded through the sun spackled forest floor. But to be honest, it was Aura's first reaping and she didn't really know what to expect.

* * *

Malik Broker awoke in his house with Anna sleeping soundly in the bed besides his. They weren't siblings, but they acted that way. Malik had saved her from some bullies several years ago (Malik beat them rather badly as he was five years their senior), and the two sparked a friendship. Anna didn't like living with her abusive uncle so she was at his house a lot. Their relationship, like a lot of things about their son nowadays, would have worried Malik's parents... He liked to imagine how their interactions would go, and he tried to guide his life by how he thought he could make them proud, at least for the most part. But it didn't really matter; they were gone.

Malik shook Anna awake. "Good morning." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Malik began getting dressed. He wore all black. And his long black hair swept across his face. He was pale.

Anna rolled herself out of bed and began dressing as well. She had more color than Malik, although that wasn't saying much.

* * *

Aura stood at the reaping with her many friends: Calla, Birk, Laurel, Linden, and Adair. Adair, a boy, stood with them in the girls'section. He was confused. Not like that-it was just his first reaping. It was for all of them. They were all scared, but Adair's mistake made them all laugh.

"Adair! Seriously, this is the girls' section. You're going to get in trouble."

Adair squinted. "Yeah… But I've already been standing here for awhile and nobody else has noticed… if I push past people to get over to the boys section it's going to cause a fuss… Yeah I'm just going to stay here."

Auralee laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh, rich girl!" He kidded her. Her family was very poor, but her friends jokingly called her rich girl because of where their house was. Her family needed a big house to support their thirteen children. The rent was exorbitant, and they had no choice but to pay it.

"Rich girl?" She stammered.

"Sh!" Birk let out in earnest. "Don't talk so loudly you guys I don't want to get in trouble!"

Nobody was confident enough to point out to her that you don't get reaped just for talking. However, you may get a peacekeeper's boot in your face. The rest of the reapings proceeded. First the escort called out Malik Broker. The friends saw the dark seventeen-year-old make his way to the front. He looked very tragic, but Aura got the feeling that was how he always looked. Her friends reassuringly congratulated Adair for not being reaped.

"Now all I have to do is not accidentally volunteer." He whispered.

"Auralee Cyanite!" The escort bellowed. All the heads in the vicinity turned to look at her. Aura didn't seem phased. She was mentally willing somebody to volunteer for her and she just knew they would. But there wasn't any noise. Nobody volunteered.

"Auralee Cyanite!" The escort called again. "Am I saying that right?"

Tears began to stream from her face and her friends, not knowing what else to do, nudged her forwards. The whole thing felt incredibly surreal as she moved past down the rows. She could see herself crying on the big screen behind the Capitol woman.

She took her place next to Malik. She didn't know what to say or do but she knew she had to do something. She felt into the pockets of her blue cotton dress, and produced one of the flowers she had picked earlier from the secret garden. She offered it out to Malik.

"Good work, vandal. Now some humming bird is going to starve to death." Was all he said without turning.

Auralee frowned and put the flower back in her pocket.

Only Anna came to say goodbye to Malik. She gave him a bracelet she made. They exchanged no words.

Auralee's room was the opposite. Her fourteen direct family members and all of her friends surrounded her. People spilled into the hallway. Aura morosely pointed out that no twelve-year-old had ever won. Nor had a thirteen-year-old. Her mother told her there is a first time for everything. Ava gave Aura back the special pink flower she had picked earlier to be her token. It seemed Ava did grasp what Aura told her about the reapings.

**A/N: I was pretty hungover today.**


	11. District 9

Livi Tarrlock pressed her hands against the cold glass windowpane. She slid it upwards. There used to be a screen, but she had removed it some time ago. Livi gingerly climbed out the window into the misty night air. With both hands on the ledge of the window, she slid carefully down. Her feet came to rest on the top of the first story shutters. She used these like a ladder, until dropping the rest of the way to the ground.

After brushing her arms off, she put her hands on the side of her house to reorient herself. She began walking north. The soles of her sneakers would occasionally begin to glide over grass, noticeably different from the friction of the dry dirt path. When she realized she was off the path, she would backtrack. Eventually she came to a field of wheat. She held out her hands as she walked through it. She was following the sound of voices now.

She came to a clearing in the wheat field where several boys were talking. They all stopped when they saw her.

"Yikes, Livi! You scared the crap out of me. I didn't even hear you come up." Said her best friend, Jace Anderson.

Jace had reason to be frightened. If Livi appeared before you in the dark, you would very likely think her a ghost. Her parents' sheltering nature manifested itself in her pale skin. She had blonde hair that was almost white and blue eyes with a thin opaque film over them.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I heard you guys from miles away."

"Woah, what's wrong with your eyes?" One of the boys asked. "Ow! Hey."

Livi knew that would be Jace jabbing him in the ribs. She never knew why he still felt he had to protect her. She was perfectly capable.

"I'm blind." She told the boy simply.

"What? No way! How did you walk all the way here?"

"The same way I walk anywhere." Livi was a patient girl, but when people found out she was blind, they all asked the same questions. It could become quite irritating.

"I don't believe you!" The boy continued, "There's no way you could get all the way here at night, blind."

"Dude. She's blind. I promise." Jace began.

"There is no way I could get here at night, blind? And why would it matter that it's night? You know what blind means, right?"

"Livi…" Jace began.

"Wow you don't have to be a bitch about it." The boy scoffed.

_A bitch?_ Livi thought. She stood up straight. "Jace, how tall is he?" She asked him.

"About six inches taller than you." Jace told her. The boy wasn't that tall; Livi was short.

"Thanks." Said Livi. She then proceeded to punch the boy in the gut as hard as she could. He keeled over.

"You sucker punched me! You blind bitch!" The boy wheezed from the ground.

"Somebody ought to wash your mouth out with soap." Livi told him.

From the ground, the boy hooked his foot behind Livi's heel and pulled. He knocked her over onto her back. Livi felt the boy's hand on her shoulder and he brought the bottom part of his fist down into her forehead. _You punch like a girl_, She thought. She pushed up with her knee and was able to damage him, before scrambling free. She heard the other boys grabbing him and holding him back. He was releasing a string of colorful expletives.

"Well, that was quick. Come on, Livi. I'll walk you home." Jace told her.

That was hardly worth the trek, Livi hadn't even been there five minutes. Jace took her hand and guided her down the path. He always liked walking her home. Because it meant he got to hold her hand. Livi just thought he was being friendly.

* * *

Rye Kuna didn't wear a hairnet when he baked. His hair was already pulled back in a ponytail, so he figured he didn't have to. Besides, he wasn't exactly the hairnet type. He was the type with earrings adorning both his ears. And the type whose narrow dark eyes flickered in irritation whenever stupidity was around, which for him was far too often.

It was a dreary day outside, which was a good day for warm baked goods. Still, Rye didn't care much for warm baked goods. He did this because he had to. He worked at the bakery of his adopted father. His adopted father was a kind man who found Rye and his little sister, Pepper, dying in the street after being abandoned by their mother. The baker's wife already had a collection of orphans going, so the baker decided it couldn't hurt to let two more in. Pepper sat on the counter-top, and Rye patiently answered her questions.

"Can we go play in the rain?"

"No, Penelope."

"You don't want to jump in puddles?"

"Of course I want to jump in puddles."

"Then why don't we go find a puddle?"

"Because I have to bake."

"But you don't like baking."

"That's right. But I do it anyway."

"Why?"

"To help out Papa."

"Why?"

"Because I need to help pay for your treatment."

"Because of cancer?"

"Yes."

"I hate cancer."

"Me too."

"Is there a cure for it?"

"Maybe. But the doctor in District Nine is a very good friend of Papa's and he was able to slow it down a lot."

"How?"

"Do you remember you snuck out of bed to watch the Hunger Games last year? Even though Mama and Papa told you not to."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember seeing the muttations?"

"Yeah."

"Well the doctors made a muttated virus. Do you know what a virus is?"

"No."

"It's a tiny little germ that you can't even see. Anyway, the doctors made one that only affects your cancer and not you. The mutt virus not only hurts it, but helps your body's natural defenses to attack it."

Rye stopped working his rolling pin and looked up at Pepper. She had a confused look. There were so many questions bubbling behind those small brown eyes that she didn't know which one to ask. _Oops, I broke it_, he thought.

Rye heard the bakery door swing open. He saw his redheaded adopted brother, Crusten, walk in with his wife, Ceres. Pepper remained silent.

"How's the prince of bread-kingdom, today?" Asked Crusten with a malicious smile. His wife let out an automatic cackle from behind him.

"Fine. And how are the Lord and Lady Douchebag?" Rye instantly regretted saying that in front of Pepper.

"Watch your mouth you little whelp"

"Whatever. I think the name Ginger Prince fits better anyway."

Crusten ignored him and walked around the counter to the cooling rack. "I'm taking some bread." He informed Rye.

"Did you ask Barric?"

"What Barric doesn't know won't hurt him." Crusten's comment induced more staccato chortles from Ceres.

Rye said nothing. His eyes flickered back and forth between Crusten and Ceres. He knew Barric wouldn't mind Crusten taking some bread, but Rye sure as hell minded. However, twenty-one-year-old Crusten towered over fourteen-year-old Rye, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

* * *

After making it all the way back to her house, Livi simply climbed back up the same way that she always did. She had said goodnight to Jace, and quite literally blind to his advances, left him standing outside her window. When her parents woke her up the next day for the reaping, they were none-the-wiser. Livi explained the mark on her forehead as bumping her head in the bathroom. Her parents had laid out a dress they liked for the reaping and she put it on, although she didn't know what it looked like. Livi dreaded the reaping. She wasn't afraid of being picked, she didn't even really consider that a possibility (as the mayor's daughter she had never taken tesserae). However, she didn't like standing alone among the other District Nine girls; most, if not all, of her friends were boys.

"Rye wake up! It's Capitol fun-fun-fun day!" Barric called up to him. His adopted father was perhaps the one person that could awaken Rye without causing him to scowl. Rye dressed himself and then floated to the kitchen to get breakfast before the reaping. Barley (Barric and Wendy's biological son) was there. "Morning Rye." Barley said to him. Rye ignored him. Barley just shrugged; he knew it wasn't personal, that was just how Rye was. Their dog Bake (originally named Bark but thus pronounced by his owner Pepper) wagged his tail under the table and began begging for scraps from Rye. "How about we send you to the reaping, Bake?"

Both Livi and Rye stood alone in their respective sections. Their Capitol escort drew Rye's name first. "You have to be kidding me." He said to himself. He didn't look distressed, but supremely irritated standing next to the escort.

Next Livi was reaped. _Well that's just not fair._ Her next thoughts were of her best friend, Jace. But at least he was okay. She confidently and slowly made her way to the front of the crowd.

"My, my! It seems we have a brave little blind girl!" The tribute squeaked. "How precious is she, folks?"

Livi clenched her hand into a fist and asked Rye how tall the escort was. He said nothing. She released the balled up fist and moved in front of Rye. She began raising her hands. She placed them on Rye's face to get a sense for what he looked like. Rye's cheeks flushed red and he felt a vein pulsing in his forehead. He _hated_ being touched.

* * *

In Livi's room in the Hall of Justice she was met by her father, mother and Jace. Her mother stroked her thin blonde hair, and Jace frantically worried about whether or not this was the time to kiss her. Her father, the mayor, paced the room.

"This is a mistake. It's all a terrible mistake. I'm the mayor! This isn't supposed to happen. I have friends in the Capitol. People I can call. We'll get you out of this Livi. We'll get you back home."

"Dad." She said looking up at him with blue glazed eyes. "I am not as fragile as you think I am."

* * *

In Rye's room he was met by a somber Barric. And by Wendy, his adopted mother. Wendy held Pepper in her arms. Barley was there. Even Crust and Ceres were there. The two didn't take pleasure in Rye's being reaped, but they weren't particularly engaged, either. In that small room were the only people that Rye ever loved, and two others. Rye sighed. At least his birth mother hadn't shown up.

Rye put his sister's head in his hands, and kissed her. Her face was wet from tears. "I promise, Penelope, when I'm back from the games. We'll use the money to make you all better."


	12. District 10

"Where's Axel? It's unlike your twin brother to miss out on a good time!" Riley Jinx said to Aven.

"He's sick, you dolt!" Poppy Chance interjected, before slurring, "Aven already told us that."

"Ha ha. Are you drunk?" Riley asked her.

"Dolt!" Poppy fired at him.

"Dolt!" He replied.

"Shut up!" Yelled Aven. "You're both dolts. Poppy, you're a dolt for giving us all the free alcohol and Riley you're a dolt… well, because you're a dolt." They all laughed.

The three of them were at the bar where Poppy worked. Poppy only worked as a bartender sporadically, and when she did she wasn't very good. Often times Aven would have to help her. That had been the case tonight, and after the two closed up the bar, they let their friend Riley in and began drinking. They had been there for a while, but the three of them weren't drunk, as tempting as it was. Few nights were as forlorn in District Ten as the night before the reaping, and as wonderful as obliterating that night could be, the thought of a hangover during the reaping was more than any of the three could bear.

Keeping in mind he wasn't quite drunk (to sum any of the trio's behavior up to that would be a discredit to their convivial nature), Riley began farcically imitating his friends. He grabbed a mop that Poppy had left next to the bar and draped it over his head, making it look like his hair.

"Hi everyone! My name is Aven Reeder and I'm just a simple farm girl!" Riley plucked at imaginary over-alls, "Aw shucks!"

"Riley my hair is brown!" Aven protested. "The mop is white, it should be Poppy's hair."

Riley pulled his chin into his neck and squinted his eyes, making a very unflattering impression. "Hi, I'm Poppy Chance and I'm secretly jealous of Riley Jinx because he's the smartest, funniest, cutest guy in the whole world!"

"Blonde hair is different than white hair!" Poppy exclaimed. She pulled the mop from Riley and draped it over her head (Okay, maybe just Poppy was drunk). "My name is Riley and I hang out with two girls but have never done anything with either of them!"

Aven and Riley both laughed. Riley defended himself after taking another sip of his beer. "Well Poppy, I only hang out with you to get close to your mom. And I do pleeeenty of stuff with her."

Aven laughed. She knew that Poppy and Riley were friends, but sometimes the two could be a little… ferocious towards each other. Aven knew Poppy could be a little vulnerable in this state, and decided it was best for them all to go home. After putting away the glasses they had used and wiping the bar down, the three went home. Aven walked home with Poppy, making sure to be clear of any peacekeepers about, and after helping Poppy, continued on to her own home. All the lights were off, except for a glow coming from under Axel's door. Poppy put her head next to the door and listened. She thought about just peeking her head in, but decided to lightly knock first.

"Yeah?" She heard from the other side of the door. Aven cracked the door slightly. Her twin brother was sitting in his bed in his pajamas. His face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"How you doing?" She asked, moving all the way into his room and closing the door behind her.

"I feel awful and can't sleep. I'm freezing cold in here." He said, drawing up his covers. "Where are you coming from?"

"I was hanging out with Riley and Poppy." Aven thought for a minute. "You going to be ready for the reaping tomorrow?"

"Ugh.. No." He said. His sister frowned for a second, but then her eyes lit up.

"Hey! Maybe you don't have to go. I can just dress like you and then register for you!"

"Aven. Nobody has confused us since like third grade. You know: me, boy- you, girl."

"Nonsense!" Aven said. She went to her room and grabbed a mirror off her dresser, and brought it back down to Axel's room. She put her face next to his and held it up so they both could see. Even though they were fraternal twins of opposite sex, the similarity was remarkable. They had the same slim tanned face, with brown hair and eyes. Even their bodies were similar. Both were slightly muscular, although Aven was thinner in the abdomen and wider in the hips. Both were fairly tall. Aven grabbed her long hair and pulled it back, to simulate Axel's shorter hair.

"Woah." He said.

* * *

Press Jade Empire sat on a stool, and tugged at a cow's udder. She was 5'6" with lightly tanned skin and a few freckles across her face. She had long brown hair, but her most striking feature was the heterochromia of her eyes: one was light blue and the other a bright green. She continued pulling at the udders. It was tedious, monotonous work, but such was life on the family ranch. She would much prefer the work of either of her parents: her mother was a breeder and her father was responsible for herding the cattle, but this would do for now. At least this work allowed her mind to wander.

Press' eyes moved down to the bucket of milk she was filling. It did not at all look appetizing. It was an oily white liquid, and in areas it was tinted a soft red from where blood was mixed in. Press knew that if you closed your eyes and were brave enough to drink from it, that it was pretty tasty, but also that it could make you sick.

Press moved her hands back and forth between the two pairs of udders whenever the cow seemed too irritated. The udders were dry and chapped, and Press felt bad for the poor creature having to undergo this process. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing for Press to do either, but she'd done it enough times that the work had become automatic. For the next ten minutes Press was just a piece on an assembly line, albeit one that could daydream.

When she had finished her work, Press brought the milk over to an oven, and left it in to sterilize it. She made her way through the field between their home and the barn.

"Hey y'all! I'm done milking the cows. I put it in the oven to sterilize it." Press said with a very slight drawl that belonged to her whole family.

"Thanks, Hon." Her mom called from another room. "Think you have time to repair the rotary tiller?"

"It's already sunset, can't I just do it tomorrow?"

"But the reaping is tomorrow!"

"Can't Wale or Jacob do it? Or what about Kel?" Wale and Jacob were Press' older brothers. Kel was her younger sister.

"Kel can do it if you teach her!"

Dang it. That wasn't what Press wanted. She didn't mind teaching her sister, but it would take more time and she wanted to meet up with her friends later. Press' only chance to get out in time to see her friends was to go and fix the tiller on her own. She turned to walk out the door, but Kel poked her head.

"I can learn that!"

"Good!" Her mom called down. Press sighed and smoothed back her long brown hair. Well, at least she got to spend some time with her sister. In the scheme of things, especially with the reaping tomorrow, that wasn't so bad.

"Okay, I'll teach you how, Kel." Press said with a smile.

* * *

Aven went downstairs the next morning.

"Where is everyone?" She asked her little brother, Phoenix.

Phoenix was eating a bowl of cereal. Besides the Capitol, District Ten was probably the only town with a ready supply of milk. Phoenix looked up from his bowl and shrugged. Unlike his older siblings, he had fluffy blonde hair.

"What's a matter, too scared to talk on reaping day?" Aven teased him.

"No!" Phoenix said, letting the spoon drop out of his mouth, making a splash in his bowl.

"Nice." Said Aven. She ruffed up his hair. She knew that he was nervous for his first reaping, but he was a pretty tough kid. He didn't want to show it.

"Axel is sleeping, I presume. Where are mom and dad?"

Phoenix handed her a note their parents had left. It read as follows:

_Hello Dearests!_

_Your father and I are in the north field_

_This farm won't run itself!_

_Aven, please help both of your brothers to the reaping._

_Axel, feel better._

_And Phoenix, don't be scared._

_We'll see you all there, don't be late! _

_Mom & Dad _

"Okay Phoenix. I'll bring you to the reaping first and then come back for the sick one. What do you think?"

"Okay." He said.

"It'll be alright, I promise."

Aven brought Phoenix to the reaping and checked them both in. They told the peacekeeper their identities; he scanned them and then read from a monitor. After scanning Aven he paused.

"It gives two names every year." Aven said to him. "My twin brother Axel is coming later."

The peacekeeper hesitated and looked her up and down.

"See, I'm Aven."

"Okay, go ahead."

Aven kissed Phoenix on the forehead and directed him towards the twelve-year-old boys' section. Then she discreetly left and went back to her house. Axel was asleep, so she silently gathered up some of his clothes, as well as a roll of gauze she found in his room (probably something her mother had gotten from a first aid kit she had brought to her sick son).

Aven stood nude in front of a long mirror. She grabbed a breast in each hand.

"Sorry girls." She said.

Aven began wrapping the gauze around her chest, flattening her breasts. When the gauze was nice and tight, she put one of Axel's shirts over it. She tied her long hair up and covered it in Axel's hat. She put on more boyish pants and was ready to leave. She checked herself once more in the mirror.

"Oh shit!"

Aven had earrings climbing up each ear. That didn't look very masculine. She took the earrings out. They left holes, but those were less visible than the shiny metal. Aven looked at herself in the mirror again. She practiced a low voice.

"Axel Reeder," she said to the mirror. She burst out in laughter. _Focus Aven! You could get the death penalty for not attending the reapings._

"Axel Reeder," she said again. Good enough. She practiced it all the way there.

She waited in the line and got to the same peacekeeper as before.

"You're almost late." The peacekeeper scolded her.

"Uh… Sorry" She said, shyly.

"Name?"

"Axel Reeder." She said confidently.

The peacekeeper scanned her and checked the monitor.

"Okay."

* * *

Press was alone in the sixteen-year-old girls section. Well, not completely alone, she was among strangers. Her friends Coal, Genston, and Sep were all in the boy's section. Press stood watching the escort preparing to read the speech. He was a very rotund man. He would never survive on the farms of District Ten. Press imagined the wind blowing him over, his stubby limbs wouldn't be able to reach the ground to right himself, then he would roll right off the stage. She smiled. Just then a boy pushed his way next to her.

"Phew. I made it." The boy said in a very high voice.

Press looked at the boy.

"Um… this is the gals' section."

"What?" The boy said. "Uhh… I know. I know that. Don't you think I know that? Stupid girl." The pitch of the boy's voice fluctuated from high to very low, almost comically low. Press just shook her head at him as he made his way over to the sixteen-year-old boy's section. _Compensating?_ Press thought to herself.

Press stood as the Treatise of Treason was read. She watched the man walk over to the bowl. He pulled out a name.

"Phoenix Reeder!" He bellowed. Press didn't know who that was. She saw some commotion in the twelve-year-old boys' section. Darn. It was always sad when somebody so young was reaped.

"I volunteer!" Press heard somebody yell. She looked up to the sixteen-year-old boys' section. The same rude boy from before was there, holding his arm in the air. Interesting. She watched the boy make his way to the front.

"And you are?" The escort lazily asked.

"Axel Reeder!" The boy choked, as if in disbelief. "Axel Reeder."

"Very well." The fat escort went over to the girls' names. He cleared his throat.

"Press Jade Empire!"

_What? _Did she hear that right? Press looked around and the other girls were all looking at her. Tears began to swell under her eyelids. Press blinked and felt them roll onto her cheeks. Damn it. She made her way to the front. She looked into the boy Axel Reeder's brown eyes. He looked into hers. He looked frightened and a little confused. Damn it.

In Press' room in the Hall of Justice her family and friends all visited her. Kel was crying the loudest. Her brothers didn't cry, but her friend Coal did.

"You'll be alright, hon." Her father held her. "You're a strong gal. You work for a livin'. You got a square chance against those richer districts."

"When you put your mind to somethin' you're as stubborn as a mule." Her mom added. "Use that fire inside you."

Press nodded. Her freckled cheeks were drier now.

"Here." Her friend Genston Maxie opened his hand.

"What's this?"

"It's just a stupid Jade stone." He said, "But it's always made me think of you." He smiled.

"Come home, Press." Said Wale, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I will." She said.

In Aven's room there was a lot of confusion. Aven was waiting there for her family. Her parents arrived with Phoenix, first.

"Axel!" Her mother squealed. They hugged. Aven eyed the peacekeeper waiting outside the door.

"Hey, Mah." She said in her low voice. Instantly her family recognized that it wasn't Axel's voice. They looked at her confusedly.

"Axel?"

Aven held a finger up to her lips-she nodded towards the door. She lifted up the hat and revealed her long hair in a bun.

"Aven!" Her mother silently mouthed. Her little brother ran up and hugged her. He was crying.

"What is going on?" Her father asked. Aven raised her finger to her lips again. Her father recoiled. He began again.

"Uh… Axel, son. I'm glad you're feeling better. Did you make it to the reaping okay?"

"Oh… ha ha! Well I almost listened to my sister's cockamamie scheme to let her go to the reaping instead of me…"

"Oh Aven!" Her mother whispered, grabbing her. Riley and Poppy showed up.

"Axel!"

Aven sighed. This was going to be a long ordeal. Her mother whispered what was going on into their ears. They all said their goodbyes. Her little brother never stopped crying. "Thanks, Aven."

"You're welcome, Phoenix. I love you. Take care of Axel until I'm home, okay?"

He shut his big brown eyes and nodded.


	13. District 11

Dahlia Marigold's father had passed away when she was very young. She lived with her mother and four younger siblings on their grandmother's farm. Much of the labor fell to Dahlia once she was old enough. Dahlia and her family were barely able to keep the farm afloat. And little did any of them know that it was about to get harder.

Dalia walked behind her grandmother and two younger brothers through the cobblestoned town square. She was glad she was old enough that she didn't have to be a part of the hand holding anymore. She always used to hate touching her grandma's wrinkled hands, and she felt that her hands were made drier just by contact with her grandmothers—like a dry, cracked sponge being pressed against your skin, leeching all the water out. Dahlia shivered.

As she paced behind them, Dahlia heard something. She stopped and turned. There was a long brown cat, mewing from beneath a drain grate. Dahlia went over to the cat.

"Hello." She said, "How did you get down there?"

Dahlia stuck her fingers into the cracks of the grate and wiggled them for the cat. The cat pawed at her fingers and mewed.

"Let's see if we can get you out of there." She said.

Dahlia heaved up on the grate, but it didn't budge. She looked for the mechanism keeping it in place, but couldn't find screws or bolts or cement of any kind. She put her foot next to the grate and prepared to give it a big pull.

"Stop!" She heard a peacekeeper yell.

"Oh sorry!" She muttered turning around to look. Dahlia saw that the peacekeeper hadn't yelled at her. Dahlia saw her grandmother and two little brother's making a quick pace away from the market.

"Grandma!" Dahlia yelled to no avail. _Where was she going? _That's when Dahlia saw the two peacekeepers running after her grandmother and brothers. Dahlia ran towards them. She saw the peacekeeper grab her grandmother by the wrist and twist her arm. Her grandmother shrieked and fell to the ground. An assortment of vegetables poured out of her carrier's bag.

"Those are them! I told you she stole them." Dahlia saw a vender pointing.

"Take your items back, mam. And you, all of you are coming with us."

The peacekeepers placed her grandmother and brothers in restraints. Her two little brothers were crying loudly. A crowd had gathered now. Dahlia was frozen with fear. The peacekeepers began leading them off towards the Hall of Justice. Her little brothers' howling continued. Nobody was going to stop this. She couldn't take it.

"Let them go!" She screamed and ran at a peacekeeper. He turned around and swatted her with the back of his hand. Dahlia was knocked backwards along the cement.

"Little Mutt!" The peacekeeper yelled. He drew a blade and plunged it into Dahlia's eye.

"Lawrence what are you doing!"

"She attacked me!"

"You can't kill a kid!"

"She's not dead yet."

"Leave her!"

Dahlia passed out. Neither of her brothers nor her grandmother was ever heard from again. That had been four years ago. And the memory was still quite vivid. After that things were even worse at home, with only her mother and two little sisters to run their farm.

Fourteen-year-old Dahlia placed a hand over her eye patch. Sometimes it still felt like she had an eye. She watched as the escort drew a name.

"Dahlia Marigold!"

Dahlia sighed. She knew this was a possible consequence when she took the tesserae. Dahlia bit the inside of her lower lip. It was habit she'd formed when stressing out on the farm. She made her way to the front.

"Noble Maddox!"

_Huh?_ Noble Maddox hesitated. _No. No, it can't be. No no no no. This isn't fair! It isn't fair!_ Noble Maddox wasn't budging from his spot and the peacekeepers grabbed him and dragged him down. It took two of them to do so, as Noble was rather plump—some of it was muscle but some was fat. And if you had asked anybody else, he or she would probably tell you that it was fair. Noble was primarily concerned with himself. Maybe it was because he was an only child. Maybe it was just how he was raised. Or maybe there is just some intangible, unchangeable, ancient component within each of us that makes us who we are. Either way, Noble was a selfish eighteen-year-old answering to Karma.

The two of them in front of District Eleven were quite a spectacle. Round Noble with his dark eyes and tanned skin. He had a short, frizzy ball of hair, covered with a bandana. Beneath him was short Dahlia. The same dark skin and eyes, with her long dark hair in a fox braid. And the eye patch. To see the two up there on the stage like that, one could already tell that each was already conspiring against the other.

Noble's only friends were his parents. The three of the Maddox Clan huddled together and cried in the Hall of Justice. It was a deep cry, without catharsis.

"Your strong, Son. You've worked on the farm." His father told him with a weak smile. "I think you'll have a shot. Give it the old Maddox try."

"Yeah." His mother chimed in.

Maddox felt sorrier for himself than he had in a long time. But not as sorry as he could feel. There is something about the human brain that computes risk poorly. In fact, when it comes to computing risk, humans are some of the worst in the animal kingdom. The human psyche tends to focus on the reward. If the odds are terrible, but the reward is huge, there is a part of the brain that just knows it will get it. And so, even though he was sad, Maddox just knew he would come home a victor.

Dahlia's room was silent. Her mother and two little sisters were there. This was almost as much a death sentence for them as it was for her. Her mother could now be on her own to operate a farm, because her daughters were only four and six. It was rather strange. Nobody knew who should say goodbye first. And then Dahlia spoke.

"When I come home we'll all get to live in the Victor's mansion. No more farm."

Her little sister's face lit up.

"Really?"

**A/N: There are now 2.5 blind tributes.  
Happy St. Paddy's Day, everyone! There was an all out brawl at a bar I was at earlier, until the bouncer stepped in and absolutely pummeled everyone involved. All I can say is that they would have made terrible Hunger Games contestants, except for the bouncer, who was probably a career.**

I have two more reapings to do (with the addition of District 13). I'm trying to think of a good order to do the trainings... For now I think it will just be randomized. Of course there will be some overlap, so even if the training isn't from your character's perspective that character could still be in the chapter. I'm figuring out the details as I write.


	14. District 12

****"There you have it, District Twelve! Your tributes for the 212th Hunger Games are Cherry Rose and Grave Seeker!" The escort spouted to more vitriol than applause.

Neither Grave Seeker (whose parents were probably kicking themselves for tempting fate with such a name) nor Cherry Rose moved. The two were frozen. The eyes of not just their district, but of Panem, were on them. They were statues. Not the chiseled white marble Greco-Roman statues of the District One tributes, but naturally occurring rock-formations that despite their right angles and jagged edges almost seemed to almost seem like humans. These two were children of the Seam, with matching olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes. Cherry Rose looked less like a Cherry or a Rose than she did a pile of coal dust. And in this respect Grave seemed even more astute a name.

But they weren't rocks or olives or aggregates of dust; they were people. Eighteen-year-old Grave held fifteen-year-old Cherry's hand high in the air, as the occult three-fingered salute spread through the crowd. The tributes walked off towards the Hall of Justice, hand-in-hand.

"I hope the Capitol will like that." A wet-cheeked Cherry said.

"They will." Said Grave, "Here." Grave checked that their peacekeeper escorts weren't too close behind. He shoved Cherry against a wall and kissed her.

"Oh wow." She said, blushing. Grave grabbed her wrist and opened her palm. In it he put a little yellow pill. Grave smiled.

"We have live enough for a lifetime in the period of the next few days. Do you agree?"

Cherry nodded, a little confusedly. Grave winked at her and took a pill of his own before passionately kissing her and continuing to his room in the Hall of Justice. Cherry supposed he was right. Now was the time to live, and she supposed that meant taking risks—like taking whatever this pill was. Which she did.

Cherry sat down in her room in the Hall of Justice. She felt a little light-headed at first. And then, space and time began to un-meld. Cherry was floating above the chair she had just sat down in.

"Dang it." She said. Cherry tried to kick her feet to propel herself downwards, but all it did was cause the different colored linoleum tiles in the floor to swirl together. Cherry blinked and realized she was sitting back in the chair.

"Woah." She had already forgotten about that. Now she ran her hand up and down the coarse grains in the leg of her wooden chair. In between each splinter of wood was an unfathomable chasm. Her Self was microscopic compared to the chasms. Cherry was lost in space.

Although her parents found her room quite easily.

"Cherry!" Mrs. Rose blurted out running to hug her daughter.

"Mom?" She asked. Cherry giggled. "Mom mom mom," she repeated. "Mommm. Mommmomom. Maum. Mahm. Mem. Mim. Maim."

"What the hell?" Her father asked. He snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Cherry?"

Cherry drooled a little.

"She's snapped!" Her mother bawled. Cherry started snapping her fingers.

"We've lost her to the Games already and we didn't even get to say goodbye!"

In Grave Seekers room he hugged his parents and vapidly smiled as their tears fell onto his shoulder.

Grave typically displayed a sarcastic, outgoing, and sober wit (although he seemed prepared for this contingency). Cherry was usually a bubbly, girly, goody-good. Of course, people tend to be most pleased and interested with themselves at their unexpected, which sadly seems to be the minority-not even the plurality-of the time. In this case, however, Ms. Rose and Mr. Seeker may not be too pleased with themselves, as they've lost their chances to if not say then at least emotionally process a goodbye. But the Seam people have proven their saltiness before, certainly, so maybe, for one of them, a goodbye will be unnecessary.

**A/N: Almost there! A fun fact about the training chapters: if I do decide to randomize the order of each district's perspective there will be ****6,227,020,800**** different possible combinations-that's a lot! Anyone know how I calculated that?**


	15. District 13

Mercury Franklin was very still. He slowly unquivered an arrow and notched it on his bowstring. He took a series of even breaths and deliberately drew the arrow back. He slowly exhaled and loosed the arrow. It lodged into a rabbit a few feet away from him.

"Ya!" He breathed.

Mercury approached the rabbit. He pulled the arrow out and put it back in his quiver. He tossed the rabbit into an empty sack he had. Mercury gauged the time by the position of the sun, and decided he had another thirty minutes of light. He climbed up a tree and searched for signs of animal life. He waited for a while, but only heard the chirping of small birds. Those were hard to kill.

He decided it would be best to get back before the electric fence was powered on. Mercury was a skinny fifteen-year-old kid of about 5'9" with dark hair and eyes. He wasn't cut out for the graphite mines. Graphite was really just a purer form of coal. Pure carbon that could be compressed into diamonds. Mercury found this prospect interesting, but beyond it graphite interested him little. He much preferred hunting. Choosing to hunt instead of working had its perks, but also its drawbacks. He'd had to take out some tesserae.

Mercury didn't worry about the impending reaping. He knew the odds, and believe it or not, they were in his favor. By this of course, he meant the true statistical odds. Whether or not the conceptual 'odds' (which may as well be 'gods') were in his favor remained to be seen.

Mercury hopped over the fence speedily. And this is where his path first crossed Blast Nuckerworth's. However, their paths didn't so much cross as run right over each other, unnoticed. As Mercury's feet hit the ground, Blast was precisely twenty feet beneath him, underground.

Blast had a miner's hat and shovel and was digging away at the cold, muddy earth. She'd been digging to get below the fence for years now, but she had no way of knowing she'd hit the milestone of being precisely beneath it. Blast knew a tunnel to the outside was fairly worthless. It was more of a distraction. A silent act of rebellion against the Capitol and a way to pass the time, she never figured she would ever complete it.

Blast had light tan skin with dark choppy brown hair and dark brown eyes with freckles. Or so someone had once described her.

"Fucking tunnel. This is boring." She muttered. Blast stashed her tools, piled up all the dirt she'd loosened onto a tarp, and began pulling it out of the tunnel. When she got to the exit where the tunnel entered her broken through basement floor, she heaved the sack over her shoulder and climbed up a short ladder. She heaved the dirt pile onto the floor among many others. This was her process. She slowly brought the dirt into her house and from there would disperse it different places throughout District Thirteen at night.

This wasn't a problem because Blasts' parents had died in a train crash long ago. Blast worked in the graphite mines. She had never taken tesserae.

"Blast Nuckerworth!" Her name was called at the reaping.

"Fuck you." She silently mouthed.

"Mercury Franklin!" Was called next.

When Mercury climbed onto the stage it was clear that he was crying.

"The Capitol doesn't spend money on cry-babies." Blast told him.

Mercury said nothing. He didn't know why he was crying. He wasn't that afraid, hell, he was even an experienced hunter. He figured he had a shot at this thing. Mercury decided that he would have cried no matter who was reaped, just because of the ugliness of it all. He hadn't cried at the other reapings, though.

Each one of them said goodbye to their parents in the Hall of Justice. Blast had some friends say goodbye, but they were only a few. Neither one of them had a token.

**A/N: Sorry the last two were pretty short, but I've already written 25,000 words on the subject of reapings and I've exhausted immediate ways to make them fresh. This wouldn't be a problem for a truly prolific writer, but alas, I am nothing even resembling that. Onward!**


	16. The Parade

The procession of the chariots was absolutely stunning, and little Gabriellia Corbett dazzled everybody. Her small frame was squeezed into a small tube dress with rings of light projected all around it, crissing and crossing in every which direction. There were some around her ankles and one halo crowned her. Her stylists had let her hair down, and garnished their creation with an elaborate French braid wrapped around her golden head.

"Turn this rubbish off. The parade is mindless drivel, meant to control the citizens of the Capitol the way the Games control the districts." Said the President entering the room. His voice hit the unsuspecting Licinius Gracchus like ice water, who shakily managed to snap his fingers twice, shutting off the massive television.

The heads of all the Gamemakers turned towards the President in the doorway.

"Give me an assessment." Came from the thin lips above a square jaw line.

"Promising! Very promising." One of the Gamemakers responded. The president's eyebrows perked up beneath his combed-over blonde hair.

The Gamemaker continued, "We have a wonderful group of careers. Shimmer comes from a storied family-she lives and breathes the games. Paired with Cloud, they make an enchanting duo. Alisha Claud, from D-Two is lower profile, but our intelligence from the Training Academy indicates she is quite deadly. Drakkon Dranias, her partner, is one of our own. We have an abundance of knowledge, bordering on otiose, of his training here. Our initial postulations have him as winner. Alex Feltham seems to be the crowd favorite here in the Capitol, and his partner River Seymour was hand chosen by the head of their academy. We expect wonderful things from both of them."

"Wonderful," the President smiled, this was a red flag to Licinius Gracchus who knew the man's character better than the others. "The careers are our instruments of slaughter. But, tell me; will they be too strong?"

"We expect competition." Another Gamemaker chipped in. "Annually, the working districts provide the heartiest competitors. The girl from Thirteen and the boy from Twelve both work in the mines. Both competitors from Ten and Eleven work on farms or ranches. Justice records indicate the boy from Thirteen is seen in and around the black market, which suggests he may be a hunter."

"What else?" Asked the President. Licinius began to sweat. _What were the others missing in their reports?_

"The boy from Three is of above average height and weight. Past data indicate he may have a better chance. The girl from Seven has a sister that is the victor of a past Hunger Games, she may have better chances as well." A third Gamemaker added.

The President frowned, "nobody likes a repeat."

"There are a number of wild cards, as well!" A fourth added in. "One… Malik Broker we have almost no information on. Rye Kuna's history is unknown to us as well. According to records, the boy from Five and the girl from Three seem to be the most intelligent, and the intelligent ones often surprise."

"Bravo! You've impressed me, Gamemaker. I wonder, could you please wait outside? I'd like a private word with you." The President smiled. The man exited, seeming pleased. He even shot a smug glance at nervous-looking Licinius, as if to say there would be a new Head Gamemaker soon. _Fool!_ Licinius thought. The door shut behind the man.

"I hope nobody else will attempt to mock my intelligence by claiming that a lack of data equates to a mysterious candidate." The President said flatly. "Now. You all are missing the obvious. I don't want to have to kill you all, like I'm going to do to him, and start over, that would be very counter-productive. Do any of you understand just how important the games are?"

Licinius cleared his throat. _Do or die._

"The life blood of the Capitol is the morale of Panem." Licinius began. The President turned to him.

"We are but a small island among the districts that we lord over. We take everything from them, and expect complete obedience in return. The only way we manage our existence is with the Games. If they so choose, they could wash over us in a rouge-wave, in an infernal maelstrom. We are out numbered in hostile territory on the scale of hundreds to our one. The games keep their morale in check by abolishing hope."

The President laughed, "And here you've been so quiet, Head Gamemaker! Yes, that's exactly right. You have had all the answers all along, haven't you? Another question: why use children instead of adults to harm moral?"

Licinius began again, the eyes of all the other Gamemakers were on him. All of their lives were being saved or maybe ended, if he couldn't do that again.

"Adults are better fighters. They would put on a better show for the Capitol, undoubtedly, but they can also be more unpredictable, readier to die. The worst possible scenario for the Games would be all of the tributes killing themselves or forcing us to kill them by throwing down their weapons. Children aren't as likely to do this. Many of them don't even understand the Capitol's role in all of this. Even if they did, they would still want to live. But this isn't even the biggest issue. We use children because they're innocent."

"Precisely!" The President hissed. "Innocence! The children are the future and we kill the future. When beautiful little minds are reduced to violent killers the only outcome is despair. But what if we fail to corrupt their innocence? What if innocence triumphs? The 74th Hunger Games, that sparked the last rebellion. Two innocent children, masquerading as lovers, no less, defied the Capitol. They proved incorruptible. Instead of smothering all hope they gave it life. The pendulum swung in the other direction, with equal force, and inspired a rebellion. We must not fail to corrupt."

Licinius swallowed. He knew it would be his turn again.

"Now don't spoil the fun this time, Licinius. Can anyone else tell me: is each child as innocent as another?"

The Gamemakers were silent at first. Then somebody offered, "No."

"Right!" The President exclaimed. "What have we been given this year, that we have more of than ever before?"

"Twelve-year-olds?"

"Yes." The President allowed. "Our reaping has selected a fortuitous number of twelve-year-olds. What else? Who are the innocent of the innocent? The rebellion starters or hope-enders?"

"The two blind girls." Somebody answered.

"Yes! And what would you Gamemakers do with these two catalysts?"

Nobody spoke. Had to be Licinius again.

"It was my plan to restore their eyesight. It's a procedure that would have been performed long ago if they lived in the Capitol-this way we seem benevolent and we negate their helpless innocence."

The other Gamemakers nodded in approval. The President smiled.

"That is brilliant, Licinius, truly. But why not be more ambitious? Why not try something more? You are the Gamemakers, aren't you? You control the Game. Instead of negating these tools, these catalysts, we should use them in our favor. Use them for the corruption of innocence, for the abolishing of hope."

"How do we do that?" A Gamemaker, not Licinius, asked. "How do we corrupt the most innocent ones, absolutely? How do we batter the Districts into despair and desolation?"

"We make the blind girls into murderous, wild animals. That kill one another."

A/N: I just wanted you all to see the Capitol's evil plans! I'm going to go back and do parts on the train.


	17. The Careers and Another

The train wound its way up through the stepped hills. The more inland they moved, the higher and higher up they went. Any non-careers might expect a dark floating castle to be waiting at the end, perhaps in the throws of a lightning storm or in the bowl of a hellfire-spewing volcano. However, to Cloud and Shimmer it was a simple geographic traverse devoid of any sinister allegory. In fact, it was a downright pleasant way to travel.

The rhythmic thuds of the wheels on the tracks mesmerized Shimmer. The sun's rays warmed her face. Her silky black hair was pulled over her shoulder. Her hand held onto her circular onyx token. She was more relaxed than she had been in days. That is, until Cloud and Magnus, their stout escort, burst through the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cloud demanded.

Shimmer opened her eyes. She looked around their compartment slowly and then raised her palms to the air.

"Well you should be watching the other reapings! We need to see our competition."

"Fine." Shimmer thought there would be more than enough time to judge their competition later, but she wanted to make things with Cloud as painless as possible, so she acquiesced.

"Wonderful." Magnus croaked. He activated their telescreen.

"Great, we've already missed District Two. Won't get to see the only ones that matter." Said Cloud.

"I'm sure they'll recap it." Shimmer murmured.

"Ha ha! That boy from District Three is pretty big for a mutt, maybe he'll put up a decent fight. Their girl looks like the usual wimpy career-fodder." Cloud gave his assessment of each tribute, even the District Two tributes that were recapped. Magnus breathed heavily. Shimmer did her best not to seem annoyed. When it was all done Magnus woke up and turned off the telescreen.

"It seems like we may have some convincing to do if we want to lead the career pack." Shimmer began, "The tributes from Two seemed eager, and that golden boy from Four seems pretty full of himself."

"Lead the careers? No, thanks." Cloud replied.

"What? Why not?" Shimmer was surprised.

"I'm going to have enough on my mind just making sure _you_ don't get an opportunity to stab me in the back. It will be nearly impossible to keep any one of them from getting a chance to slip a blade between my vertebrae. And having to worry about what our next move is on top of that? Yeah, right."

"But—"

"But what? You want to defend your pedigree? Ms. Onyx-Platinum the leader of the pack, some legacy you've got. Your mom is more famous around our district for her ability to empty a bottle than her skill in the games."

Shimmer was silent. That was the first thing Cloud had said that really upset her. She felt her hand balling up into a fist. She let her token slip between her index and middle fingers. She could break his jaw with it. The lids of Shimmer's brown eyes twitched uncontrollably.

"What are you staring at?" Cloud asked her. He looked her up and down. "Oh wow, I get it, you just can't keep away from me can you? I guess we can do it again, but we're not going to be banging in the arena so you'd better get your fill before then." Cloud smiled. He brushed his blonde hair back and eyed her legs.

"Cloud, if you hope to give any girl her 'fill' you better beg your stylists for some serious surgery." Shimmer released her fist and pulled her token back into her relaxed hand, before striding out of the compartment.

Magnus and Cloud looked at each other. Magnus burst out laughing. Cloud scowled.

* * *

"This one reminds me of Harmon Lyfford, a tribute in the 111th Hunger Games."

Alisha wanted to roll her eyes. The whole ride Drakkon had been rattling off names of tributes from his encyclopedic knowledge of past Hunger Games.

"He has the same height and weight, even the same hair. Harmon died while trying to climb a tree to escape the career pack, I wonder if this one will have the same fate ha ha!" Drakkon was referring to the boy from Five.

It was not beyond Alisha's notice that Drakkon only laughed at his own jokes, usually involving death. Alisha watched in silence as a twelve or thirteen-year-old girl was reaped next from Five.

"Ha ha! This one looks like Marie Haan! Ha ha!" Alisha looked up at him. Drakkon held his hand upside down and made a peace sign. He wiggled his fingers and made it look like two legs running, he made the figure jump and then whistled before slamming his two fists together.

"Ha ha ha!" Drakkon gave no further explanation of the joke. The train rolled along and the two watched the rest of the reapings. When it finished, Alisha had a question for him.

"Drakkon," Alisha spoke for possibly the first time since boarding the train.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about the competition? Besides the other careers, there are a lot of twelve-year-old girls, and even two blind girls. I don't know how I'd feel about killing them. What do you think?" Alisha narrowed her eyes. She wanted to gauge his response carefully.

"Hm," He began without his usual maniacal laughter, "Yes. It wouldn't seem they will make good sport. What a shame." Came Drakkon's response. He went back to watching the Capitol's commentators.

Alisha felt a knot forming in her stomach. Alisha prided herself on being able to tell when people were lying. She was almost positive that Drakkon just lied. _He lied about being ashamed to hunt twelve-year-old girls._ Alisha stared at him. For the first time since leaving District Two, she was afraid. The two were silent now.

Alisha heard the compartment door slide open and she discreetly pulled some silverware off the table in front of her and hid it up her sleeve. Their mentor, her sister's betrayer, came in.

"Hello." He said.

"Uh" Drakkon let out. He couldn't be bothered to look away from the Capitol's commentators.

Alisha said nothing to their mentor. She just looked at him.

"Telescreen, off." Their mentor said. With static, the screen blackened.

"What?" Drakkon asked angrily. His pale yellow eyes throbbed angrily out of his tan face.

"I need your full attention, if you want to win. If you want to embarrass your home district like the last three years of tributes I've mentored, then by all means, go back to watching TV."

Drakkon and Alisha said nothing.

"Good. Now. First thing is first. I want you two to be prepared for when we arrive at the Capitol. The Games can be won or lost in the parade." Alisha's eyes darted, stealing a glance at Drakkon. He didn't look like he was in the mood to hear talk of the parade.

"No!" Drakkon burst out. "The Games are won or lost in the arena!"

"Excuse me? Have you won the Hunger Games before? Have you? Oh you haven't? Well I guess we'd better listen to—"

"Coward!" Drakkon interrupted. "You are a coward! That's how you won the games. Marvin Glass winner of the 208th Hunger Games, sword expert, parade favorite, and COWARD! You won the games by letting _this girl's sister_ kill off the other careers before you betrayed her." Drakkon motioned to Alisha. "You didn't even wait for her to turn around and face you! I don't need your help, worm. You're unfit to teach anything except for how to slither around in the dirt! If you had any shame you would kill yourself, now."

With that, Drakkon exited. Alisha wanted to smile a little bit, but she just sat looking at the wall. Her mentor sat down across from her and sighed.

"He'll come around eventually." He said. Alisha disagreed but said nothing.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it: I'm sorry I killed your sister. But frankly, there is a lesson to be learned there on what's the more valuable strategy. It was her or me. Anyway, you probably hate me, you may even want to kill me. But believe me, it is in my best interest for you to win. And it's certainly in your best interest to win. Can we put aside our differences, at least for now, and bring victory back to District Two?"

Alisha slid her hand across the table. Her mentor, Marvin, shook it.

"Good." He said. _Good,_ Alisha thought. _Before this is all over I'm going to slit your throat, Marvin._

* * *

The shadow of the shutters fell across Ace Tannen's face. He ate in silence, occasionally putting his silverware down to drink. Might as well make the best of this food. Cadence Craft didn't eat. She had even less of an appetite than the night before. And she found herself at her second consecutive depressing meal with nothing much to say. Cadence normally didn't mind silence, but that was only if she was reading. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around being reaped, and what her father had told her. She needed some sound to distract her or she would implode.

"So, do you like… uh… living in District Three?"

"Nope." Said Ace while chewing.

"Cool, me neither." Cadence said. "Although, actually I do like it." She cleared her throat.

_This bitch is annoying_, thought Ace.

"Are you good with, like, weapons and stuff?" She asked.

"Yes, I am good with like weapons and stuff." This answer satisfied her for a bit, but she continued.

"Which ones?"

Ace put his utensils down angrily and looked at her. She was pretty, but could not take a damned hint.

"And why would I share that information with the enemy?" He asked.

"The enemy?" Suddenly it clicked for Cadence. "Is that why you're being such a douche?"

Ace thinly smiled at her with raised eyebrows, before turning back to his food.

"You think I'm the enemy?" Cadence asked with a little exasperation. "You've got it all wrong." She shook her head.

"Do you have to kill me in the arena?" Ace asked without looking up.

"It's not that simple." Cadence began, "I do have to kill you, but why? Why do I have to kill you in the arena? Because the Capitol. The Capitol is the enemy. We're competing against them; we're always competing against them in everything we do. Even if we try to live out our humble little lives in the district, the Capitol is always looking over our shoulders, telling us what to do and how to do it. They murder us because they can. They make us live in fear. And you think I'm the enemy?"

"It _is_ that simple." Ace said.

"Are _you_ that simple? If we work together we can outsmart them. The arena is a place where rebellions are sparked. If we can't do that, we can at least work out a way to escape them. We can save ourselves from being tools of senseless violence, we can show the rest of Panem that they do have a choice." Cadence finished. She waited for him to react. He didn't. She blinked and had force the look of exasperation off her face.

"Fine," she said. Cadence crossed her arms and slouched in her seat.

Their District Three mentor entered the compartment. She was an attractive woman named Joule who had won the 205th Hunger Games at sixteen. Joule wore tall black high heels, and a small black dress. Ace perked up. Cadence did too.

"Hi guys." Joule said. "Have you worked out an alliance yet?" She smiled.

Ace jumped in first, "Actually we have already had a bit of a falling out. We're going to need separate trainings."

Joule frowned and looked at the two of them. "Aw. Well you know what they say about first impressions."

Joule didn't separate them yet. She gave them the rest of the spiel she had planned. She told them about what would happen when they all arrived at the Capitol, about meeting their stylists, and the parade down the Avenue of the Tributes. She concluded with the sentiment that charm could be as powerful a weapon in the arena as strength.

"Any idea what angle you want to approach the games with?" Joule asked Ace when they were alone.

"I want to join the careers." He told her.

Later, she asked Cadence the same thing.

"I have a plan." Cadence told her. "But I need a little more information to make it really work. Do you know any of the Gamemakers?"

Joule raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The further away from the coast they were, the more Alex Feltham had to wrestle with a strange feeling welling up inside him. He had never been this far from the ocean. And every second he was further from the ocean than he'd ever been before. He pushed the feeling back down and turned his attention away from the train window. He turned to the bounty of food before him. May as well eat.

"Did you mean what you said about Raine in your interview last night?" River asked him. Alex looked up to see her big emerald eyes looking at him. He briefly wondered what this would be like if he didn't have a girlfriend, but then remembered he may have to kill this girl. The thought saddened him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Sorry about that. It was nothing personal. Obviously, I've seen you around the Academy—you're always one of the best in the class, but you and I haven't had much interaction before now. I knew your sister a little better, that's all."

River smiled back at him.

"Besides," Alex said peeking up from his plate, "Raine wasn't the most modest person I'd ever met. Didn't exactly make her a pleasure to be around."

They both laughed.

"Well," River began, "I've been known to have my own problems. Namely a bit of a temper…"

"Was that you that smashed up the Academy last night?"

"You heard about that?"

"I saw it on my way to the reaping."

"Yeah…" River said. "That was me."

"Ha ha. You're a bit of a firecracker, eh?" The two continued eating. Alex began again.

"And I hope this goes without saying, but just to make it official, let's make an alliance."

"You mean, outside the career pack?"

"Not necessarily. We'll definitely be in the career pack. I just meant deeper than the career pack. You know, when it comes time for the careers to being the shuffling off of mortal coils, so to speak, that we should remain allies."

River smiled, "The shuffling off of mortal coils?"

"You've never read Hamlet?"

River stared at him with a disapproving grin.

"Well, whatever, when the _killing_ begins…" Alex mockingly looked to her for approval, "you and I won't kill each other. And, hopefully it won't come to this, but if we end up being the last two, we face each other with honor."

"I can agree to that." River said.

"Good." The two resumed eating.

"Oh!" River exclaimed, "One more thing. We're going to want to lead the career pack, right?"

"Probably not." Alex hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, I'll only kill in self-defense."

"_What?"_ River asked again, somewhat more emphatically. Alex just shrugged.

"I truthfully don't find it necessary to run around slaughtering helpless kids. I'll leave that to those barbarians in District One. I can tell you didn't expect to hear that, and I know the other careers won't be thrilled either—it probably precludes me from being the leader… I have every confidence in you, though."

River thought about it. She could throw knives, but her skills didn't hold a candle to those of someone like that girl Shimmer who could kill with almost anything in the cornucopia (or so she'd heard the Capitol reporters say on the telescreen). River zipped up her sweatshirt a bit. She couldn't help but be slightly less enamored with Feltham.

Alex wasn't staring, but River's reaction to what he had just told her was hardly subtle. River's pouting was meretricious. _Well, she's a firecracker alright._

**A/N: If you haven't seen yet there is a poll open to vote for the two characters you like best. I already have a general idea of what I want to happen in the arena, but things are subject to change. Also, which one of you heartless bastards voted for Drakkon? If that's the way you want it to be…**


	18. Future Sick

Cole's nasal vibrissae were stung by the smell of twice distilled whiskey. It wasn't finely distilled either; the second distillation came through the filters of Gabby's dad's pores. The stench oozed out of him. His liver ran as fast as it could just to stay in the same place, and that wasn't fast enough—weakly acidic molecules of ethanol coursed through his veins.

"Listen, Gabby. I've only had one drink. I mean this when I say it." Ben Corbett said as he approached his daughter. Gabby squirmed away from him, but was trapped aboard the train.

"I love you. Do you know that? I mucked it all up. Royally. But I love you Gab—" He hiccupped, "Gaber…Gabrielliar. I want you to know that we're going to make it okay." Ben sat down next to her at the table and swung his arm around her. With his other hand he screwed open a bottle from the table in front of them and poured it into a cup.

"I don't know if you need anymore." Gabby began.

"Nonsense." Ben replied. "Hey listen, Gabs, it's okay if you have a little drink too. I won't mind. Your grampa doesn't have to…to know. Here." Ben poured her a drink.

"No thanks." Gabby said.

"Come on. Try it." Gabby was not responsive to this but Ben pushed the cup towards her.

"Come on! Have a drink with your dad, he doesn't like drinking alone." Ben's leathery hand was clutched around her shoulder now and was trying to push her towards it, since the other way hadn't worked.

"Stop!" Gabby squealed.

"Ahem." Cole Tenser cleared his throat. Gabby and Ben both stopped and looked at him. They had forgotten that he was sitting across the table from them. Gabby's face flushed red.

"Oh yeah… hey." Ben Corbett said. "Hi I'm Ben Corbett, uh, I'm, uh, I'll be your mentor." Ben went over to shake Cole's hand but turned around halfway there. He mumbled something about having to pee and exited. A gust of air followed Ben into a different train car, leaving a silent vacuum in their room.

Cole and Gabby looked at each other. Gabby was supremely embarrassed and put her head down on the table. Cole pitied her. She was too young to be involved in all this, and her dad was clearly a lunatic. Cole was down a mentor, but Gabby was clearly in a much worse situation.

Cole wanted to break the silence. He wanted to assure her that it would be okay somehow, but he didn't know how. Maybe he could lead with something casual to take her mind off it? Cole thought about asking her if she had any plans for the arena, but decided that was too suspicious a question to open with. Besides, he didn't even have a plan yet, and he always had a plan. Cole went back to thinking.

Gabby, with her head still down, appeared to be sleeping. Her head was in the crook of her arm, so her warm breath heated her sleeve and face. She had her eyes closed and was looking at the funny colors caused by the pressure of her arm against the back of her eyelids. Beneath the table her feet were rhythmically tapping. She badly missed Mei and Michael. All the way to the Capitol.

* * *

"You see color?"

"Not really. I have flashes of it. But it's all opaque."

"You can't see black then?"

"No, sometimes I do." Skye let out a sigh. Her district partner had been questioning about her blindness for the entire train ride. He wasn't really getting it. He seemed a little slow. Most people didn't like to be rude and would ask her about anything but her eyesight. Rudeness didn't seem to have even crossed Track's mind. She couldn't see him but she pictured a vacant half-smile across his face. She was right.

"I wish I were blind." Track said.

"I wish I could see." Skye said, "Want to trade?"

"Okay." He said.

"You don't seem too keen." She told him. She didn't like the idea of being outright mean to him, but that was her honest assessment.

"I'm not." He said, happily.

Skye had never conversed with anybody like Track. Suddenly the thought occurred to her that he was playing her. He was pretending to be aloof to gain her trust, to figure her out. She had just been intricately explaining her lack of eyesight to this stranger, that she would be forced to fight with. She had told him a lot.

"Damn it." Skye muttered under her breath. "What is your deal? Is this all an act? Mess with the blind girl so you can kill her in the arena?"

"I'm just wondering." Although Skye couldn't see it, Track had his eyes closed and was staring out the window, trying to see flashes of color.

"Well don't take pity on me in the arena because I certainly won't take pity on you." Skye told him. Her bottom lip was quivering and she had a strand of her light blonde hair stuck to it.

"I was hoping we could be friends, you know."

"I don't need your help, thanks." Said Skye resolutely.

Track shrugged. It didn't seem Skye wanted to talk much more with him. He put his ear to the glass windowpane and listened. He couldn't hear the wind. Maybe it was going by too fast or maybe the glass was too thick. He supposed he couldn't talk with it either.

Track began to wonder about their train. He imagined all those L-shaped parts back at the factory. What could they possibly do as parts of this larger machine? Track became scared. He wondered if the L-shaped parts had some critical role, maybe aligning the wheels or something. Then he imagined all the L-shaped parts he'd fucked around with. In the process of playing peackeeper it would have been very probable that one such part become bent somehow or structurally weakened. _Oh no._ Track felt the train being to rumble. It derailed and crashed, splattering him and Skye against the mountainside. Track's imagination played this scenario over and over with different vistas rolling past his window.

Skye was glad he'd finally shut up, but she almost wanted him to continue talking again. She felt alone. She only saw black. She was scared.

* * *

"So… why did you volunteer?" Eli asked her. Minnie sighed. She couldn't look at him.

"I don't know. It was irrational, impulsive. I… I just, couldn't stand the thought of you leaving—you're my best friend, Eli! I thought about you all alone in the arena, surrounded by some vicious careers and imagined something terrible happening to you. I couldn't bear it. I just knew that if I joined you, if we faced it together, that we could be okay." Minnie managed to say while choking back tears.

Eli didn't answer. That didn't make any sense to him. He just put his hand on Minnie's back.

"It'll be alright." He lied, "We'll face it all together." Minnie laughed a bit through her tears.

"I guess we don't need to waste breath forming an alliance then?"

"Of course we should." Eli said. Eli put out his hand for her to shake. She laughed and hugged him.

Their mentor, Maddie Starwoods, came into their train car. Eli looked up at her and felt embarrassed that she saw him hugging her sister. He didn't know why.

"Er… Hi, Maddie." Eli said.

Maddie nodded to him. She began to tell the two about the other tributes that had been selected so far. She told them the careers looked awfully strong this year, but not to worry. They faired as good a chance as any from the rest of the tribute pool, and, if anything, had an advantage because they already had an alliance going. She explained what would happen once they all reached the Capitol. They had to play up the friends angle in the chariots. It would make the Capitol favor them.

Minnie closed her eyes and pictured her and Eli in the chariots. Maybe they were dressed like trees. That would be a disaster. But maybe that would be how it went. The two trees were holding hands and smiling. The Capitol would cheer. It wouldn't be so bad.

Her sister stressed the importance of getting the Capitol to like you. It would mean you could have sponsors. If you made a big impression, it would make the other tributes want to form an alliance. And even if your allies were weak, at least it was a few less people to worry about.

Eli and Minnie looked at each other as her sister finished telling them all of this.

"Do you two understand? Do you have any questions for me?" Maddie asked them.

Eli shook his head.

"I think I get it. It's a bit daunting though. A lot to process. I think I might go lie down."

"That's a good idea." Maddie said in earnest. "Minnie you should get some rest too, you'll need to be energetic for the Capitol."

The three of them headed to their separate sleeping cars. Eli had turned off the light and was about to lie down when he heard a knock on his door.

_Hm?_

He opened the door. Minnie was standing there, she looked nervous. Her mocha colored hair was pushed out of her bright jade eyes.

"Hi." She mouthed. Her lips looked a bright red against the pale tone of her face.

"Hi." Eli tried to say back before Minnie lunged forward and kissed him. They kissed for a long time.

"Woah. Did that just happen?" Asked Eli with a grin.

"That's not all." Minnie grabbed him by the hand and led him into his dark room. Eli briefly considered how this could complicate things, but he didn't care that much. All he knew was that it was awesome to have Minnie on top of him. He couldn't say he hadn't fantasized about it before.

* * *

_She looks like Anna,_ Malik Broker thought.

"So… you don't talk much, huh?" Auralee asked him. No response.

"Are you physically mute like an Avox or just by choice?" No response.

"Say nothing if you want me to punch you in the face." Dark-haired Malik turned and looked at her.

"Just kidding—sheesh."

Auralee sighed. This wasn't going to be very fruitful. She gazed out the window. The trees and the leaves rolled by. She imagined all of the secret forests that must be out there, like the one she and her siblings enjoyed back in District Eight. She imagined the Mockingjays and other creatures, maybe creatures she hadn't even seen yet or couldn't even imagine. She tried to imagine what a forest clearing would look like with a creature she couldn't imagine—she couldn't imagine not being able to imagine something. It didn't seem possible. But then again maybe she just couldn't imagine the limits of her own imagination, thus proving she couldn't imagine everything. This thought experiment was beginning to hurt her head. She turned on the telescreen and watched the other tributes. A lot of them reminded her of people she'd seen back home. She wondered what they would be like under different circumstances. Maybe these could be twenty-three friends she would make instead of twenty-three mortal enemies.

"Hey Malik, think these guys want to be your friend?" No response. Might as well keep trying, anything to keep her mind off the anxiety of impending doom.

"Blink twice if you think the girl from District Five would make a good ally." Auralee tried.

Malik looked at the telescreen. She looked even more like Anna. _Anna._

**Poll status: fifteen tributes are tied for first with one vote. This is why the Capitol wins, people!**


	19. The Earth and Its Salt

"Er… You don't know what a train looks like?"

"Nope. I've always been blind."

"So… you want me to describe it? How?"

"Well I'm familiar with shapes. Or you could describe it using household items." Livi Tarrlock told Rye Kuna. Rye began searching for the words. How does one describe a train to a blind person? Rye's mind jumped to metaphors that all involved bread, an exigency of being a baker. _Not bread, not bread._

"It's like a bunch of loaves of bread all in a line…" _Damn it, Rye—damn it! Even my name is a type of bread. _"Each loaf is a different train car. Each has wheels on it, and they run over a rail, which is like two straws parallel to each other. The front of the train is different it's called the locomotive. It's got a big pipe on top where steam comes out."

"A bunch of loaves of bread with wheels running over straws with a pipe on top of one. Got it." Livi smiled. Rye smoothed his black hair back, although it was already in a ponytail and didn't necessitate it.

"Close enough." He told her. Rye wanted to smile a bit too. However, he forcibly removed any pleasant thoughts from his head by assuring himself that he would have to kill this girl. This poor blind girl. _Life is un-fucking fair_, Rye thought. He caught himself and almost scolded himself, but Pepper wasn't around. And he hadn't even said that aloud. He'd have to remember not to swear in the arena. She'd be watching.

Livi wasn't a blind seer. She didn't have preternatural powers. But she didn't need them. She knew what Rye was thinking. She knew what they would all be thinking. Poor blind girl. The same thing they'd all thought her entire life. If she was ever going to get a chance to show them, it would be here. She may not be able to win the games, but she wouldn't go quietly.

"I'm not as weak as I look." Livi burst out. Rye looked at her. She continued.

"I kicked some guys ass last night even. I don't want you to think your district partner is some helpless blind girl. I'm not. So… maybe it's premature, but what about an alliance?"

"Ah…" Rye began. He wasn't going to do this girl the injustice of lying to her. The best thing he could do was let her down straight.

"I don't make alliances easily. I plan on coming home. People I love are depending on me." That was more than Rye usually allowed.

"I need to know any allies of mine would be strong. No offense, I'll have to see how things go."

"Don't underestimate me." Was all Livi said. The two were silent until their mentor and escort entered. The two went through the procedure with them. They began discussing angles to take for the Parade of Tributes. Livi agreed to whatever strategy could get them the most sponsors, but Rye was opposed to any handholding. They eventually worked something out.

"Oh, by the way, Livi," her escort told her, "there is another blind girl that was reaped! Maybe you two can form an alliance hm hm! Wouldn't that be cute?"

_Another blind girl?_

* * *

The whole thing was so surreal. Not three hours ago she was in her bed, then all of a sudden, she found herself on a train bound to a strange and hostile city while cross-dressing and impersonating her twin. This was far and away the strangest day of Aven Reeder's life. She sat nervously in a chair on the train and cracked her knuckles under the table.

Press Empire didn't know what to think about the boy across from her. He was feminine looking, but he didn't look weak. He was of average height for a boy and had some muscle tone. He had been a bit rude to her earlier, but she figured she'd give him another chance, besides he was so nervous looking. It almost made Press nervous just to look at him.

"You're sixteen?" She asked him with little hint of her southern drawl. Aven cleared her throat before answering.

"Yeah."

"Huh, it's strange that we've never met before. But it's nice to meet you. I'm Press."

"I'm Axel." Came after another throat clear.

"Is there something in your throat?" Press asked.

"Nah."

"Oh you sound a little sick or something."

"Oh yeah, maybe a little cold."

"Well that sucks," she laughed. "A cold and reaped? You're not too lucky are ya?"

"Nope." Aven smiled. "You've got no idea how unlucky I am."

"Tell me about yourself." Press said.

"Oh. Well. I grew up on a farm with my family. I have a twin sister and a little brother. Used to spend most of my time doing chores around the farm."

"Yeah, I know how that goes." Press told Aven as she closed her eyes and tilted her back. She was imagining the farm. "I work on my parents' farm too. Milking cows was my main duty, but I'd also have to repair equipment and such."

"Cool. Us farm girls have to stick together." Aven smiled. Press laughed.

"Us farm girls?"

"Uh… I meant—well you know what I meant."

"Do I?" Press asked suspiciously.

"Uh…"

"Ha! I'm just messin' with ya. Guys get nervous around me a lot, don't feel embarrassed."

"Oh! Yeah… okay."

"But I 'spose you're right. Us farm girls should stick together." She winked at Aven. "Do we have an alliance?"

"Sure." They shook hands.

"We can collect some more teammates later." Press figured. A silence followed. Aven looked around the train car. She cleared her throat.

"I gotta take a leak." She said. Press just raised her eyebrows.

"Uh… sorry." Aven got up and went into the bathroom. After locking the door behind her she exhaled deeply.

"Holy shit, Aven." She said to the mirror. She looked into it. She really did look a lot like her brother. Or she'd fooled this Press girl at least. Maybe she could do this. Aven looked at the toilet. She lifted the lid up and was about to sit down, but she stopped herself. She pulled her pants down and hovered over it. She smiled to herself. _Being a guy was going to be easy_.

* * *

Dahlia Marigold and Noble Maddox watched the green landscape turn into rocky red hills. They smiled at each other.

"Alliance?"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

"We'll do great together!"

They shook on it. Dahlia Marigold imagined dragging a knife across his Adam's apple. Noble imagined pulling her close and stabbing out her other eye. It was a doomed alliance. For the rest of the ride they discussed killing people with various pieces of farm equipment. They both agreed a pitchfork would be the best farm weapon.

During the parade they were all smiles. Dahlia looked menacing beneath her eye patch, but endeared herself by blowing kisses to everyone in the crowd. Noble posed and flexed. They held their hands high so everybody could see they were a team.

* * *

Cherry's fingertips dove beneath her hair and massaged her temples. She sipped a cup of water. Next to her, Grave was passed out with a damp towel across his forehead. Possibly the only two to have a weirder day than Aven Reeder.

Their escort slid open the compartment door and stormed in.

"And how are you two idiots feeling?"

"Fuck off." Grave muttered. Cherry didn't realize he was awake.

"No, I don't think I will. Both of your rooms have been emptied and all of your belongings have been discarded." By that she meant their clothes. Cherry and Grave had stripped down and chased each other through the train before doing something dirty underneath the dining table. The peacekeepers searched everywhere for them before finding them there. They had a stern talking to and now wore innocuous jumpsuits their escort had provided for them—some permutation of this contingency must have been planned for.

"What were you trying to do, anyway? Disqualify yourselves from the games by way of insanity? I'll have you know there is no such rule."

"Why would there be?" Grave asked.

"That's not what we were planning." Cherry added.

"What in the bloody hell were you planning then?" The escort stammered.

"We just wanted to have fun before you slaughter us." Grave told her.

"Then I hope you had it! You'll both be on a short leash from now on." With that she stomped out, only to be replaced by two peacekeeers. Grave looked at Cherry.

"Sorry to get you into all that." He told her.

"No. Really, it's alright. That was… weird. I'm glad I took whatever that was. I agree with your philosophy one hundred percent. We might as well live a little before we die."

"Nice." He smiled at her. "And you know… who says we have to die. I work in a mine and you look like you know a thing or two." Cherry blushed. "Maybe we could have a shot at this. Allies?"

"Oh I think what we did under that table makes us more than allies by now."

They both laughed.

* * *

Mercury, Blast, and their mentor watched replays of the others being reaped. Their mentor gave an assessment of each one based on age, physique, and other information the Capitol had.

"He looks pretty tough." Mercury Franklin said of the District Twelve male.

"Think he'll take pity on you because you cried?" Blast Nuckerworth asked him.

Mercury sighed. This train ride had been going on far too long already. His bitch of a partner had been chastising him the whole way. Yeah, Mercury was going to hold off on proposing any alliance. Blast seemed to reciprocate

"Are you ever going to shut up about that?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"Cool."

Mercury wasn't too worried that Blast wouldn't be his ally. He tried to picture her coming at him with a pickaxe (he wasn't sure what else a miner's weapon of choice would be) and mentally sent arrows into her broad, flat chest.

"What are you, daydreaming about mommy's womb over there?" Blast asked him.

"Yep." Mercury smiled.

They went for the cold, calculating approach during the parade, ignoring one another. Their stylists dressed them in shiny metallic get-ups with plenty of sharp right angles.

They looked like graphite, plain and tall.


	20. Training Day 1

The blue gymnasium floor flexed slightly beneath Alisha's feet. It was a lot like the training center in District Two. She guessed the other careers would feel at home here. This was their element. It remained to be seen whether or not any of them excelled outside of a training center, where there were stringent rules and regulations, the foremost of which was 'no killing.' In some ways this would be their first real test. Alisha guessed the careers would probably all pass it.

It was strange seeing all the tributes mucking around one building. Granted, it was the tallest building in the Capitol. But that still wasn't enough space for some of the egos here. She watched as the other tributes milled about. In the black and red training uniforms they looked like an army, very much unlike singular combatants that would be forced to disembowel one another. Yikes. Alisha wondered if there would be any disemboweling. She looked at Drakkon who was already sparring with a Capitol attendant… Yep, in fact, there may even be a disemboweling before the games began.

Alisha made her way to the survival stations. The boy from Eight saw her coming and flitted away. None of the other careers ever attended these stations. Alisha supposed the logic was that if they were truly good enough with weapons, then the games would only last five minutes anyway. That was never the case. Alisha sat down at the fire-making station. She was lectured by a trainer and then tried to emulate her. There were different ways of making fire: with flint, a magnifying lens, and rubbing two sticks together. Alisha mastered the first two but couldn't quite make fire using only sticks yet. Her hands were scratched from trying.

When Alisha stood up and turned around, she saw the group of careers huddled together. Hm. Normally nobody wanted to waste precious training time—the business of alliances was usually discussed over meals. But, hubris was every career's downfall. Although, sometimes what seemed like hubris was just a genuine reflection of dominance. Maybe that was the case, but then again, maybe that was Alisha's hubris. Alisha approached the group.

"Alex Feltham, District Four." Alex extended his hand towards Cloud.

"No need to bother with this shit, we've all watched the reapings on TV. We know who each other are." Cloud told him. Alex just shrugged and withdrew his hand.

"That's pleasant." Alex said. Cloud glared.

"So who wants to be leader?" Shimmer blurted out. Her bright hazel eyes flickered from face to face.

"I do." Called River.

"I want Drakkon." Alisha told them. Nobody had seen her approach. They all turned to her.

"He has an encyclopedic knowledge of the past hunger games. It should be him." Alisha said.

"Well, I want Shimmer!" Cloud burst out. Shimmer looked at him unexpectedly. She was surprised. _He may not like me but I guess he thinks I won't stab him in the back,_ she thought.

"I want River." Alex said coolly.

The five of them looked at each other. Drakkon appeared at the group's periphery.

"You don't think Drakkon should be leader?" He bellowed. They all turned to him. He was sweaty and had just come from the sword station. A vein was bulging in his forehead. His honey yellow eyes bulged. His wide mouth was agape.

"You're not going to scare any one with the mad-dog look, big boy." Cloud told him. Drakkon's massive neck muscles pulled his head around towards Cloud. Drakkon looked like he was about to scream.

"Ha ha ha! Alright!" He laughed. Alisha was used to this.

"Don't any of you watch the Hunger Games?" Drakkon asked them, loudly. "We have an Onyx-Platinum!" Shimmer perked up.

"I want to see if she is anything like her grandfather!" Drakkon exclaimed.

"Three to two to one, sounds like Shimmer has it, then." Feltham concluded. As an actor he was used to the dramatic, but everything about Drakkon was excessive. Alex had had enough of this.

"What the fuck!" River whispered, nudging him. Alex just looked at her.

"We're going to let this fucking creep decide?" River blurted out. They all looked at her.

"Looks like it, sweet-heart." Cloud told her as he turned and walked away. Drakkon just smiled. River tensed up and balled her hand into a fist. She started towards Cloud but Alex put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see him shaking his head.

"Not yet," Alex mouthed. River stormed off to the knife station and began hurling knives into targets.

Alisha nodded to Shimmer and then left. Shimmer hid her smile. She turned the Onyx token around in her hand. She would lead the careers of the 212th Hunger Games.

* * *

"They look like a bunch of maniacs." Eli told Minnie.

"I thought that chick with all the scars was about to cut somebody." Minnie joked, or so Eli thought.

The two were at the edible plant identifying station. Eli had an easier time with it than Minnie. His mind was more readily able to categorize the plants based on evolutionary history. Some clades were poisonous, other clades weren't. Everything was easier for him if he could distill it to history. Eli flipped through pictures of plants. The berries would be difficult to remember. There wasn't an obvious way to remember which ones were poisonous and which weren't, as they tended to vary in color. Some species of berries had adapted evolutionary mimicry, and despite being harmless, resembled poison berries very closely.

"Maybe we should just stay away from berries." Eli thought out loud. Minnie didn't respond. He looked up and saw her quivering. She seemed to be choking back tears.

"Hey." He said. Eli grabbed her hand. Minnie was still gazing off towards where the careers had met.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered. "They're going to slaughter us."

"That's not true." Eli said. "Some of them don't even look that strong." Eli glanced around looking for a scrawny career to prove his point, but he realized they actually all looked pretty damn strong.

"Well... Even if they are as strong as they look, we'll just form a bigger alliance."

"With who?" Minnie asked, eyes glistening. Eli said nothing. He scanned around the training complex. Most tributes seemed to be training alone. But there were a few that had already formed pairs.

"Those two from Eleven and Twelve, maybe?" Eli suggested. He continued.

"They're training together. If they're already in pairs, then we get them, we can bring our alliance up to six people." He looked around some more.

"Who are those two?" He asked Minnie, pointing to two tributes by the snare station.

"I don't know I can't see the numbers on their uniforms." Minnie replied, sniffling. Soon they did get a clear view, but realized the two probably weren't partners yet. It was the boy from Five and the girl from Ten.

"I don't know about them, but the pairs from Eleven and Twelve are a good place to start. Plus they look strong. Come on, let's do some weapons training. We'll need to show off a bit before we ask for an alliance."

"Alright." Minnie said. She felt embarrassed about almost crying in the training room. That would look bad. It might preclude any alliances. She scolded herself. _I have to be stronger,_ she thought. _Besides, I'm in this to make sure Eli gets as far as he can… or dies quickly, if he has to. _Minnie looked at the back of his head as he led her towards the axe station. She wanted to kiss it but didn't.

* * *

Mercury Franklin notched an arrow. He was aware that it would benefit him to practice his survival skills or with another weapon in case he didn't get a bow in the arena, but he also wanted to get used to the heavier bows provided by the training center.

He released the arrow, and it landed near the edge of the target. _This will take some getting used to._ He tried again, and tightened his muscles this time, really trying to hold the bow in place. It helped, but he would have to try aiming beneath the bull's eye, as well. Mercury was pulling another arrow from the sheath when a girl came up behind him.

"Hello." She said. She was very pale, with almost white hair, and a gaunt face.

"Hey." Mercury said. She just looked at him.

"Um… do you want a turn on this? I'm basically done here anyway."

"Oh. I don't think that's a good idea." The girl laughed.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I've never shot a bow and arrow before." The girl said.

"I can give you a few pointers if you like—long as you promise not to use them on me in the arena." Mercury told her.

"Well," the girl hesitated, "okay."

"Cool." Mercury said. "Stand here, like this, okay, now hold the bow like this." He positioned the girl, who seemed pretty timid, and placed the bow in her hands.

"Other way." He said turning the bow around in her hands.

"Okay," he handed her an arrow, "now put the back part on the string like this, and let the arrow catch on the front of the bow. Now aim at the target and let her rip."

"Uh… just shoot it straight in front of me?" She asked.

"Yep, that's where the target is."

"What happens if I miss?"

"It'll just fly off into the wall back there, no problem." Mercury assured her. The girl seemed satisfied. She took a breath and pulled the arrow back. She was able to pull the arrow back with a lot more ease than Mercury anticipated. _Fwoosh!_ She released the arrow and it flew into the wall, well right of the target.

"Nice!" Mercury said. "We have to work on your aim but that was a good first try."

"Thanks." The girl said smiling, "I'm Livi Tarrlock, by the way."

"Mercury Franklin." He replied. He shook her hand and looked into her eyes. They were very blue and seemed almost like glossy marbles.

"Holy shit." Mercury said, "You're one of the blind girls aren't you?"

"Thanks for the lesson but my time may be better spent at a different station." Livi smiled at him.

* * *

Rye Kuna moved along the outer wall of the training center. He sized up his competition. He didn't want to waste a lot of time with this exercise, but decided it would be worth it to have a good strategy. His brown eyes searched. The most formidable tributes, in terms of a challenge to the careers, seemed to be the boys from Twelve and Three. They were the largest anyway. The Twelvers already seemed to be in an alliance. The best thing Rye could hope for would be that they recruit some of the other poor districts and then all slaughter themselves against the careers, bringing a few with them. He wondered if there was a way he could help facilitate that.

He watched as his district partner sent an arrow into the wall. Rye shook his head. _Poor girl_. He wanted to help her, but wanted to help Pepper more.

Rye watched as the girl from Thirteen sparred with a trainer at the hand-to-hand combat station. She looked tough. His best bet may be an alliance with her or the boy from Three.

Rye decided he'd spent enough time on his assessments and decided to head towards the camouflage station. If he was hoping to wait until the tributes thinned themselves out, then camouflage could be a useful skill. He did once last quick look around the training center to see if he missed anything. His eyes froze on the opposite corner.

Rye locked eyes with a man. It was the Head Gamemaker. Rye recognized him from TV. He was staring right at Rye. _How long has he been watching me?_ Rye suddenly felt a shudder run though him. What was this about? And why didn't the man look away? Rye broke eye contact. He hurried over to the camo station and didn't dare look back into the corner.

* * *

Cadence Craft saw the Head Gamemaker too. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to focus on the hammock station, by all accounts the most useless station. Her nimble pale hands weaved the twine without much interest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mentor Joule approach the Head Gamemaker. Joule was wearing a similar dress to the one on the train and even taller heels. _Nice,_ Cadence thought. Her hand reached into her pocket and felt the pen like token her father had given her. _Let's hope this works._ Cadence pulled her hand out of her pocket. She nervously scratched at her nose piercing, before going back to the twine.

* * *

Aven Reeder's stylists had quite the surprise before the chariots. They took pity on her, even admired her bravado, and wanted to help her, lest the Capitol decide to torture her for debasing the reaping and all of their betting. Before training they wrapped down her breasts, cropped her hair, and applied make up in a way to make her appear more masculine. Aven hated how she looked, but had to deal with it or risk getting her stylists in trouble too.

Aven had been tagging along with Press the whole day, but recently they had split up. The two of them struggled at the snare station, and the boy from Five, Cole Tenser, came up to help them; he seemed to be able to help Press but Aven still couldn't get it. She got frustrated and left. Now she was at the weight lifting station; it would help her façade, after all. Aven went over to the free-weights and did some curls. She was strong, and was able to do a few, but her biceps were not her strongest muscles. Aven put the weights back and approached the handsome blonde boy on the bench press.

"Hey, Bro." Aven said.

"What are you wasting your time for?" Came the boy's reply.

"Huh?"

"Even with stimulants, you won't gain enough bulk to make a difference in the next three days." Cloud Lopea examined her and then got out from under the bench press.

"Whatever, I just like lifting." Aven replied, macho.

"Great. You're weak and dumb. It'll be fun killing you." Cloud told her.

Aven looked at Cloud. He was pretty handsome. Aven and Poppy Chance would have drooled over him if he had been in their class at school. He was no Alex Feltham—Aven and Poppy would have killed each other in a wrestling match over that boy—but he was still a pretty looking boy. Yet there was something in the way he had just spoken to her that didn't sit right with Aven. She looked on as Cloud began squatting an exorbitant amount of weight. Well, Aven would teach him a lesson.

Aven waited until Cloud was a few repetitions into his third set.

"Want me to spot you, Bro?" With that Aven pushed down as hard as she could on the weights.

"Stop! No-" Cloud collapsed under the added weight. He fell onto his knees and then forward before barely being able to throw the bar off his neck.

"Oops." Aven said. Cloud was breathing heavily, his adrenaline pumping, and he lunged upwards and grabbed her by the throat. Aven didn't know if her feet were off the ground, but it felt like it. Aven let a gurgling sound out of her throat. She was looking into Cloud's eyes as his pupils shook back and forth. His eyes were spasming with rage. His hand's grip tightened around her trachea.

"NO!" She heard somebody else yell. Aven felt herself released from Cloud's grip and collapsed on the ground. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

Drakkon had pulled Cole off Aven and had him in a headlock.

"No fighting before the games!" Drakkon yelled. "Save this morsel for the arena. If you fight her now that will leave two less tributes!" Cloud patted Drakkon's arm as if to say 'okay,' and Drakkon released him. Cloud stood up straight and walked over to Aven.

"You better not let me catch you in the arena, boy. It'll be a slow and painful death."

Aven coughed up a little blood. _That was stupid_, she thought to herself. The training staff had seen the altercation and rang the bell to end the first day of training a little early. The tributes all filed out, and an assistant helped Aven up. She might be in trouble.


	21. Training Day 2

Shimmer heard Cloud's laugh. It was a bad laugh, an acerbic chortle, almost like some nasally cartoon villain. Shimmer poked her head out from behind a training dummy to look at him. She followed his gaze to a group of twelve-year-olds.

"Look at those idiots." He said. Shimmer closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I only see one."

* * *

Gabby Corbett had called over Skye Andronicus and Auralee Cyanite. Gabby's father had been dead drunk, no help at all. Last night at dinner, Cole suggested she form an alliance with the other two twelve-year-olds. His reasoning centered on accruing Capitol sponsors, and using their size and agility.

"Hi." Gabby said. The blonde haired, blue eyed Gabby made a strange pair next to the brown haired, brown eyed Auralee. Of course, Skye couldn't tell.

"Hm?" Skye replied.

"I'm Gabby, from District Five, and this is Auralee, from District Eight."

"Hiya." Auralee chimed in.

"Hello." Skye said flatly. The ends of her light brown hair were tossed around as she turned her head towards their voices. Not much color in the training center. All black.

"So, uh… Skye. What do you think about an alliance?"

"Are you two strong?" Gabby and Auralee looked at each other.

"Uh…"

"That's a good sign." Skye replied to their hesitation.

"Well, I'm great with a dart-gun." Gabby offered.

"You think there will be one of those in the cornucopia, huh?" Skye asked dryly. She didn't wait for an answer.

"And what about you, Auralee?" Auralee didn't answer. She was silent, her soft features perplexed at Skye's bluntness.

"Most importantly, why do you want to be my ally? You've found out I'm blind by now, right? You think I need your pity?"

"It was more of a sponsorship thing." Gabby offered. "My par—well I thought if we could get all the twelve and thirteen-year-olds on a team that we could get a lot of support from the Capitol."

Skye mimed looking pensive.

"You know what. I don't need your support and I don't need their support."

"Fine." Gabby said frustratedly. She turned and left.

"Well… good luck." Auralee offered genuinely, before walking off in a separate direction.

"Thanks." Skye said. Skye returned her attention to the station she was at. She picked up a spear and went back to thrusting it at the air.

"Good." An attendant told her. "You've gotten the form down. Now let's practice using it. I'll stand behind the dummies and make a noise. You practice getting the dummy." The attendant walked behind a dummy, readied herself to call out a noise, then decided to take a few more steps back.

"Here!"

Skye thrust the light spear into the dummy.

"Good!" The attendant called out.

* * *

Malik Broker had been to an eclectic variety of stations. He'd been to fire starting, slingshots, wrestling, knots, and hammock making. It was almost as if he'd been picking the most unpopular stations, searching out the ones where he could be alone. He now sat at hammock making. Although he wasn't trying to make a hammock. He pulled the twine around in his hands, feeling it.

_Huh?_

He heard somebody approach from behind him. Malik turned. He saw a lanky boy with a Cheshire Cat grin. Malik glared at him.

"You remind me of my cat, Greaser." The boy said. Malik said nothing. He stood up, handed the hammock materials to the boy, and walked away.

Track Deckman was left alone at the station, holding the twine. He tied it into a bow, and giggled. He tried tying a lasso but couldn't figure it out. Still, he pretended what it would be like to have a lasso. Track was lost in his daydream when he noticed a green eyed girl with some metal in her nose next to him. She seemed to know what she was doing; hand over hand she busily began weaving a hammock. Track went back to his lasso fantasy. He was riding on a train and throwing lassos out, catching all manner of small mammals: rabbits, mice, prairie dogs, and hedgehogs. Track thought for a second. Were hedgehogs mammals?

"Are hedgehogs mammals?" He thought aloud.

"Yes." The girl answered him without looking up form her hammock.

"But they don't have hair. They have spikes." Track said to her.

"Good point. But their spines are made of keratin, the same protein that makes up hair. Plus, whales don't have hair but they're mammals." The girl told him. "A better way to tell is mammary glands. All mammals have mammary glands, that's how they get their name. They just don't teach you that in elementary school because then they have to teach you about boobies."

"Cool." Track smiled. The girl continued with her hammock, and Track went back to daydreaming. As he flew past the hills on a train, he lassoed all manner of small mammals: especially hedgehogs, with their spines that were just like extra big hairs. Greaser was next to him. They were both wearing ten-gallon hats. Track giggled silently. He looked down at the rope. What else could he do with this?

"Make a noose with that and hang yourself. It will save me the trouble." Cloud Lopea told him as he walked past.

"I might." Track smiled. "Or I might…" he trailed off and said nothing to Cloud's back. The girl next to him looked at him, and perked up her thin eyebrows.

"Yeah, I bet that career knows all about nooses." The girl mimed the actions of autoerotic asphyxiation and pushed her tongue out of the side of her mouth. Track laughed.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked happily.

"Uh… never mind. Dirty joke." The girl said.

"I'm not very bright," he said, "but you seem clever."

"Thanks…" The girl said hesitantly. She seemed a little off put. "I'm Cadence." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Track. I've got many allies, but not here."

She laughed. "Okay."

"Maybe we could be allies?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't really plan on, you know, killing a lot of people." Cadence told him.

"That's okay. Neither do I."

"Great. Well. Let's just see what happens then." She smiled back at him.

* * *

Cole liked the training center. In some areas it was dimly lit, which allowed him to convince himself it was night. But at the very least, he knew it was night somewhere on their planet. He found comfort in that. The girl with one green eye and one blue eye, Press, looked up at Cole Tenser.

"You think you could show me again?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled. Cole showed her the mechanism of the counter-weight. He hadn't come up with this snare but it was really rather a brilliant one. It involved carefully balancing a weight, a counter-weight, and a net using material available from plants. It was an elegant design. Cole realized it could be improved by using a different material with more tension. This would allow for a quicker release and could possibly even eliminate the use of a counter-weight. _Cole, slow down,_ he thought to himself. He found his mind even more excitable around Press.

"Thanks." She said when he'd finished showing her.

"It's a shame you'll have to use it to kill me." Cole joked.

"What! No way! I thought we were in an alliance." She exclaimed.

"We are?"

"Well, we've been helping each other for the last two days! I thought it was assumed." She said exasperated.

"Okay, we're in an alliance." Cole said, smiling. He usually didn't talk this much. Press took his hand. It surprised Cole, and he almost pulled it away, but he didn't"

"We gotta shake on it." Press smiled.

* * *

Ace's curly dark hair had been buzzed. It was his decision, not his stylists'. He dabbed his brow with a towel. He was coming from the weight station. He hoped all the work he did had just been noticed. He walked up to Alex Feltham.

"I want to join the careers."

"Well that was forward." Alex laughed. "Doesn't anybody introduce themselves anymore? I'm Alex, nice to meet you, and you are…"

"Ace Tannen." Alex wanted to tell him to smile, but that was a little presumptuous.

"Isn't that better? Why do you want to join the careers?"

"What is this a fucking job interview?"

"If it was, how would you think you're doing?"

"Let's cut the shit, alright?"

Alex sighed. What was this world coming to?

"In the future, you might mesh a lot better with Cloud, he's the blonde one over there. But if you want to join us you have to ask Shimmer. She's the dark haired one." Alex pointed her out on the other side of the training center.

The knot in Ace's stomach was climbing up his throat. He tried to swallow it back down. Approaching Alex Feltham had taken guts—this would take even more. He made his way across the training center. Shimmer's long black hair was in a ponytail as she practiced hurling axes at a target. Her body looked good. Ace got the impression that the axes weren't normally for throwing.

"I want to join the careers." Ace said again, without any hint of nervousness.

Shimmer turned around and looked at him. He was tall. And looked strong. Almost as strong as a career.

"Why would we want you?" Shimmer asked.

"I'm the deadliest non-career here. I might as well help you weed out the others before we have to worry about each other."

_Decent answer,_ Shimmer thought. She looked him up and down.

"I suppose that remains to be seen. See that girl over there, from Thirteen? Blast Nuckerworth. She asked to join us, as well. We'll take whichever one of you has the highest training score."

Ace looked at Blast. She looked strong, and not just strong for a girl.

"Fine." Ace said. He nodded to Shimmer and walked away. He headed over to the sword fighting station. He wanted to round himself out as much as he could. His knife throwing abilities would he his ace in the hole. He could use those in his private session tomorrow.

Cloud approached Shimmer.

"They don't really think we're going to let them in do they? I say we just kill them both."

"It's not up to you, is it?"

"God you're being a bitch today." Cloud told her. Normally this would have set Shimmer off, but she was the leader of the careers now. She could just have River bury a knife in Cloud's back. Or have Drakkon rip him limb from limb. She wouldn't even have to dirty her hands. But then again, how long could she trust the others? How long would they be loyal? How many of them were planning to betray her right now? How long before River buried a knife in _her_ back? The thought disturbed her profoundly. She remembered what she had been forcing herself to forget. She suddenly wished she and Cloud could be friends again. _Damnit, Shimmer._

* * *

At dinner, Minnie got her food and sat down next to Grave and Cherry. She waited for them to notice her, but they just kept talking. She thought about talking, but was a little too nervous, and didn't want to interrupt. She leaned in closer towards Grave. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello." Grave said.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Minnie Starwoods." Grave looked back at Cherry. She didn't seem to protest.

"I'm Grave Seeker—"

"I'm Cherry Rose."

"Cool. The D-Twelvers." Minnie smiled. She didn't say anything and the two just looked at her.

"Well, sorry, let me get right to it. I'm from D-Seven and I was hoping to form an alliance with you guys… My partner has already recruited D-Eleven."

"Our mentor actually already pointed you guys out to us." Cherry smiled.

"Great minds…" she added.

"Oh wow, so that's a yes then?"

They both nodded. That was easy.

"Cool, well let me go tell Eli. I'll get him to come over here and introduce himself"

"One thing." Grave chimed in.

"Huh?"

"Uh, our mentor was thinking that it might not be good for us to let the careers find out we were planning a huge alliance."

"Oooh." Minnie sat back down. "I didn't think about that."

"Yeah. Do you think we should try to keep it a secret?" Minnie added.

"At least until the games begin."

* * *

Rye Kuna headed back to his room. Dinner had been interesting. He enjoyed Livi's company, as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't care for the boy she'd seem to have made a friendship with; he was a little too friendly, and Rye didn't trust that. All of this made things so much more complicated. Rye sighed. He was turning the knob on his door when he looked up and saw a note.

"Come down to the training center. It's unlocked." The note read.

_What the fudge_? Rye was making progress on stopping himself from cussing. He scratched his face and dragged his fingers across the backside of his ears. He caressed the rows of earrings.

"Alright." He said to himself. He turned around and went to the elevator. It took him down to the training center. The lights were all on and the door was open. Somebody was sitting in a chair near the center of the floor.

"H-hello?"

"Please come in. Shut the door behind you." Rye couldn't make out whom it was. The voice was familiar. He searched his memory… No. It couldn't be. The Head Gamemaker? Rye shut the door behind him and hurried to the center of the arena. He sat down across from the man.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. Rye cleared his throat. He wanted some water, suddenly.

"You're Licinius Gracchus."

"That's right." The man said from beneath his goatee. He looked like a very anxious man, with creases in his brow. His brown eyes starred into Rye's.

"Um. What do you want from me?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. But first, I want to ask you one question: do you know what we are capable of?"

"Uh…"

"It's a simple question. Do. You. Know. What. We. Are. Capable. Of?"

"Yes." Rye willed his dry throat to swallow.

"Good." Licinius said. Licinius crossed his legs and shifted his weight. He glanced at a paper he held.

"Now I want to talk about your sister. Penelope, is it? Goes by Pepper. She has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, does she not?"

"What?" Rye breathed. "What do you want with her, I was the one that was reaped—not her!"

"Calm down, Mr. Kuna. We haven't done anything to her yet. In fact, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Rye said nothing. He stared intently at the man across from him.

"That Capitol has the technology and the money to cure her. I'm sure you know that, and you've already said you know what may happen to her if you don't agree to my offer, so I suggest that you do. We don't have a lot of time, nobody can notice you're missing. Not your escort and not your mentor. Nobody. That's why we're meeting here. Nobody else will know about this."

"What do you want me to do?" Rye asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Will you be able to form an alliance with your district partner?"

"Livi?"

"Yes, Livi Tarrlock. Before we go further, I need to know you could still form an alliance with her. Answer carefully, your sister's life depends on it."

"Yes. I can." Rye said quickly.

"Good. I need you to protect her, befriend her, lead her to another location, and then arrange for another tribute to kill her. Don't worry about the details, we've worked it out, but can you do that?"

"You want me to kill Livi?"

"No, I want you to arrange for another tribute to kill Livi. Please listen more carefully. Again, your sister's life depends on it."

"Alright." Rye said hurriedly.

"Alright you'll kill her or alright you'll listen more carefully?"

Rye's mind raced. He thought of Livi. He thought of Pepper. Why him? Why did the Capitol want this from him.

"An answer, Mr. Kuna? We are out of time."

"Yes." Rye said. "You'll save Pepper if I do it? Then yes. What guarantee do I have?"

"Considering the alternative, my word is good enough." Licinius stood up and extended his hand.

Rye took it. _What am I doing?_


	22. Training Day 3, Part 1

Rye dipped a spoon into his cereal bowl. He broke up a clump of O-shaped bits. He turned his spoon over and over, splashing them and sending ripples that pushed the individual cereal bits further apart. He watched the bits float across the bowl and re-aggregate on the other side. He spooned up some milk and dripped it back into the bowl. This broke up the clump that had just formed.

"Are you playing with your food?" Livi asked from across the table.

"Huh? Oh. No."

"Are you sure? Sounds like you were trying to drown yourself in the bowl over there." She smiled.

"Ha ha." Rye said. Livi resumed eating and he went back to his cereal.

"Hey listen," he cleared his throat, "I feel really badly about the way I treated you on the train."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was premature to ask for an alliance."

"No, no." Rye said. "I've… you know, I've given it more thought... And I think we should join up."

"What about your sister and all that?" Livi asked. Her blue eyes turned towards Rye but didn't quite land on him.

"None of that's changed. I'm still making it back to her." Rye did his best to make his voice sound even and undistressed. He couldn't let Livi hear anything like that.

"Okay." Livi said. "You must not have seen me shoot a bow and arrow earlier." She smiled.

"I'm much better with a sword. I promise. Oh hey. What do you think about that boy from Thirteen, Mercury Franklin?" She added. Rye cleared his throat.

"Uh… huh, I don't really trust him." Rye grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Uh… I've seen him talking to a lot of people. Maybe I'm a bit cynical, it just seemed like he was making the rounds with a lot of different tributes." Rye lied.

"I just don't know what he's planning." He added.

"Really?" Livi said with the intonation of a statement more than a question.

"Alright, we'll see about him, then." Livi said. She stuck her hand across the table. She felt Rye wrap his hand around hers. His skin was awfully clammy, but Livi said nothing about it.

"Partners." She said.

"Partners." He mimicked vacantly.

* * *

Aven was at the edible plants station. She flipped through the pictures.

"That looks tasty." She said sarcastically about a piece of moss that the book indicated was edible. She looked up from the picture and glanced around the training center. She wanted to stay as far away from the careers as possible.

Aven was still alliance-less. Maybe she could get in with Press and that boy she seemed to link up with… She didn't know who she'd go to if that didn't pan out. Aven's eyes landed on Skye Andronicus. She seemed to be preparing for the private training session. Most people were, but Aven didn't really care about getting a good score. She watched as Skye practiced parries and strikes with a short sword against an invisible opponent. Skye actually looked pretty badass…. Aven was getting an idea.

* * *

"I'll do it." Skye said.

"Right on." Said Aven. "I'll let you get back to training, but let's talk strategy at dinner and stuff."

"Sure." Skye said. She turned back around and raised the sword above her head. She practiced the positions her trainer had taught her. She practiced stepping forward and chopping, and stepping backwards and parrying.

_Damnit,_ she thought. Skye had held out on the alliance from those other girls. The truth was, she didn't care why the wanted an alliance: pity or otherwise. She just wanted somebody stronger. This boy, Axel, was the only one that had come along. His voice sounded fairly deep, and he was sixteen or so. He was stronger than anyone else that had offered, at any rate. Well, at least Axel seemed to think she looked strong. Skye tried to push her new partner out of her mind, and focus on training. The private sessions were starting soon.

* * *

Aven had one last thing to do before their training times ended. She may not get another chance to meet the other tributes again…

* * *

Alex was at the fishing station. It was a dinky pool with captured fish swimming around it. He sat on the edge of the pool, dangled his feet in, and let a line into the pool. He didn't reel it in. He just let it sit. Like how he fished with his dinky line as a little kid.

"Don't see a lot of D-Fourers at the fishing station." River sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey!" Alex smiled at her.

"Catch anything?"

"Nah."

"You know we have private sessions today? This is how you're preparing?"

"Of course! You have to practice what you know, don't want it to get stale. Besides! It reminds me of home."

"Ha! I don't miss home at all."

"What? You don't miss your delightful sister?"

"Especially not her! I miss Calico, though." She sighed.

"Yeah. You two were close, huh?" River nodded in response.

"Well, one of us will make it back." Alex concluded. He looked into River's eyes. She smiled at him.

"Yeah." She got up. "See you at dinner. Good luck with the Gamemakers."

"You too." He said. Alex turned back to his fishing pole.

* * *

Aven saw the District Four girl leave. This was her chance. She briskly walked up to Alex.

"Hey big boy." Aven said in her normal, girl voice.

"Huh?" Alex turned around.

Aven grabbed his face and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. She got some tongue in there. She turned around and quickly ran back to the locker room.

Alex was left legs in pool, fishing rod in hand.

"What?" He said aloud. He looked up and saw River looking back at him, mouth agape.

"Did that dude just kiss me?" River burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: To my dear friend from Spain,**

**How shall I put this... How about: Fuck you, guy. **

**Type that shit into google translate. **

**You have the audacity to leave a systematic bad mouthing of all my tributes as a review? Well guess what, I like them all. Sorry that you hate blind people, you fucking douche bag. And you find females disguised as males gross? Probably not half as gross as I find your Australeopithecan sensibilities. I've spent a month and 40,000 words on these tributes. If this were 'Nam I'd dive on a grenade for every single one of them, maybe excepting Drakkon. You can fuck right off. Thanks. Apologies to my dear readers for the crudeness. Criticism is absolutely welcome, but, in the future, direct it at me and not the fabulous people who submitted tributes. **


	23. Training Day 3, Part 2

"Hey." Mercury said. He wasn't the least bit interested in the hand-to-hand combat station, save for the person currently wailing on the punching bag. The thought crossed his mind that this might not be the best time to approach her, as she appeared to be, well, working something out, but he didn't have much time left.

Livi stopped punching and put her hands out to stop the bag from swinging forward and hitting her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Mercury asked.

"No—I couldn't hear you over the punching bag. Did you say something?"

"Oh… yeah, I said 'hey.' It's Mercury, by the way."

"Yes, I recognize your voice." She didn't sound too happy to see him.

"Oh. I wanted to see how your archery is coming, ha ha." He laughed nervously, then continued.

"Also I don't have any alliances or anything yet. How about you?"

"No alliances yet, eh? Is that right?" Livi asked.

"Uh, yes." Said Mercury, confused by her tone.

"I may not be able to see, but my partner can. Nice try." Said Livi. She turned back to the punching bag and began jabbing at it.

"Wait, what?" Mercury asked. Livi stopped again and turned back to him.

"I tried to be friendly; I let my guard down and this is what I get. Don't play dumb, Rye told me all about the friends you've been making." Livi wanted to push his shoulder but didn't know exactly where it was. She wouldn't mind accidentally getting his face, but decided that wasn't worth it.

"Yeah; I've been trying to make friends and stuff, but I really don't have any alliances." Mercury explained.

Livi smiled at him.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't use your pointers on you in the arena." She asked.

"Yeah."

"I lied."

Mercury examined her face. She seemed quite serious. He was silent for a while.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you should be careful of your friend, Rye." Mercury turned and left. Livi heard him walking away. She returned to the punching bag.

"That's what I get for playing nice." She said as she pummeled away at her inanimate opponent. She wished Jace were here. He was the only person she fully trusted. She definitely didn't trust Mercury, but he'd planted the seeds of doubt about Rye.

The chain suspending the bag from the ceiling clinked with every punch. Livi couldn't have noticed it as the other tributes began to slowly funnel out of the training center. Soon the only sound at all was the noise of her fists on the bag and its rattling chains. Livi stopped. She couldn't hear anything. She was all alone.

"There you are." She heard Rye's voice call from far away, she could tell by its reverberation.

"Private sessions soon?" She called out to him.

"Yeah." He reverberated back.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Blast sat next to Mercury in their 13th floor apartment. In between them were their mentor and escort. As the specter of death loomed closer and closer their hostile interaction waned into almost no interaction at all.

Blast was still sweaty from her performance. District Thirteen always went last, and she had left nothing on the table. Her life was at stake in a contest to join the careers. She watched in silence as the scores all rolled in. There were only two that she cared about.

Ace Tannen: 8

Blast swallowed hard. New beads of sweat began to amass on her forehead. She cleared her throat.

Blast Nuckerworth: 7

Blast exhaled deeply. She spoke without looking at Mercury.

"Allies?"

She didn't hear a response and brought her eyes up from the table where they had been lingering. Mercury shook his head.

* * *

Joule lay as still as she could. Both hands were under her pillow and she pulled at its case. She rubbed the thready fabric in between her thumb and forefinger. It was a nice pillowcase.

Joule heard a sound next to her. She rolled over and saw the eyes flicker open.

"Morning." She said softly, feigning sleepiness.

"Morn-ahem. Morning." Said the Head Gamemaker next to her. Licinius Gracchus smiled forcedly and then pulled the covers off himself. He stood up and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should probably get out of here soon. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see you leaving my quarters... Sorry."

"I understand." Joule said. Licinius nodded to her. He turned around. Joule's eyes followed his bare ass into the bathroom. She waited until she heard his shower turn on. Then she waited a little more, before springing out of the bed and going over to his laptop.

"Okay, okay." She said to herself. She opened the computer. It asked for a password.

"Let's hope this works." She slid the device she'd brought, which resembled a USB drive, into one of its ports. Almost instantly the computer unlocked. Joule was surprised. Any child in District Three could have gained access to this computer, that must have been a fairly weak encryption.

"Let's hope he has what you're looking for." She said to herself. While the device copied all of Licinius' files, Joule hurriedly put her clothes back on.

* * *

Back at the Training Center, Cadence and Joule went through the files.

"Damn, it's lucky you had that decrypter." Cadence said.

"Not yet." Joule said, the computer screen lit up her face hovering inches away. Cadence peered over her shoulder.

"Are the frequencies in there?" Cadence asked. She twirled the pen-like token her father had given her around between her index and middle fingers.

"We know the frequency is within the transmitter's parameters, so worse comes to worst, I'll just have to try them all." Cadence said.

"Will that work?" Joule asked.

"Maybe."

"There's only one file that involved the word 'mines.'" Joule told her. She clicked to open it. The same look of amazement spread its way across both of their faces. They were looking at a diagram of where the tributes would be positioned around the cornucopia. The order seemed random.

"What did you say the range on that thing was?"

"Fifty meters." Cadence said.

"You've got some deciding to do."

"Who is next to me?"

"Looks like: Malik Broker, Track Deckman, Rye Kuna, and Eli Dawes. All within fifty meters"

* * *

Minnie Starwoods heard a knock at her door. She finished tying the pink bow in her hair; she liked it, even though her stylists would probably take it out before the interview. Her small, pale frame hopped out of its chair and opened the door. Eli was standing there.

"Eli not now! We're supposed to be resting before the interviews!" Minnie told him. But something in the way Eli looked told Minnie he may be here for something else.

"No." Eli said embarrassedly. "I just spoke with the girl from District Three."

"She wants an alliance?" Minnie asked. Eli shook his head.

"Not really. She said she may have a way to let me get to the cornucopia before the games officially begin. Before the mines are normally turned off. I don't know whether to trust her or what to think."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Well there aren't technically any rules."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"She said if I didn't believe her now then I would during the games. I got the feeling she wasn't lying."

"Why did she come to_ you_ with this?"

"Something about it only affecting certain locations. I don't know exactly, she spoke really fast."

"If it's real, I would do it." Minnie told him.

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" Minnie asked.

"Even if I could get a head start, I don't want to leave you in the blood bath."

"Eli! I'll be fine. Besides, I volunteered to protect you, remember?" She kissed him. Eli half rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this, Min."

"We have plenty of other teammates for the careers to worry about. Besides, if you get to the cornucopia first, you can just grab enough weapons for both of us!" Eli thought about this.

"True."

* * *

"Who was that?" Livi asked.

"The girl from Three. She had something rather interesting to say." Rye said.

* * *

**A/N: I have a wonderful view of the future site of the Capitol from my apartment balcony. I'll be leaving it this week for a grad school interview somewhere near the future site of District Thirteen. Of course, this all depends on which unofficial map of Panem you find on google images. I'll hopefully still be able to update. I'll continue working on the interviews and hopefully be able to get many of them done today!**


	24. Interview: The First and The Last

**A/N: The other interviews will be interspersed with the games. I think that will work well—It will sort of be a cool way to set up the prominent characters in a chapter. And for the record this doesn't constitute Shimmer's interview. **

"Laaaaadies and Gentlemen let the interviews begin!" Pliny Gossamer bellowed to thunderous applause. His smile was a cross between ones belonging to a used car salesman and a lifelike android. His hair was styled in a cylindrical green afro.

Shimmer Onyx-Platinum walked onto the stage. It was a long stage. Surrounded by dozens of powerful lights. She wore high-heels and a metallic sequined dress. She smiled widely. Her heels thudded as she stepped across the black wood floor.

Pliny grasped Shimmer's hand. He kissed it with his orange lips. Shimmer was repulsed but dared not show it. She was hot beneath the stage lights. She felt a bit lost as she gazed out across the crowd, but at the same time found some strength because she wasn't alone. In fact, she had never been less alone.

She did her interview. It was candid. Shimmer thanked Pliny and began walking off stage.

"And next up we have our District One volunteer, Cloud Lopea!" Pliny called out.

"Should have shown more cleavage." He said as he headed out to the stage, passing her on her way out. He didn't get a chance to see her reaction.

**"**Hi Pliny." He said confidently as he shook the man's hand.

"What you're not going to kiss my hand too?" Everyone laughed. Cloud smiled and took his seat. He adjusted his tie and waved to everyone still cheering at him.

"My, my, you two make quite the pair. Is everyone is District One like the two of you?"

Cloud laughed.

"Oh no, Pliny, I'm afraid not. Shimmer and I are the cream of the cream! Ha ha, but I kid, sort of. I love my district. That's why I'm going to bring them honor by winning the 212th Hunger Games!"

"Well your training scores would certainly seem to agree!"

"If those weren't enough proof, then how about this?" Cloud stood up and took off his coat.

"Uh oh, what's he going to do?" Pliny wondered aloud, playing nervous with the crowd. Cloud ripped off the right sleeve of his shirt. He discarded it and then flexed his bicep emphatically. The crowd cheered.

"Want to touch it, Pliny?"

"Oh, my, my! Well… certainly!" Pliny reached across and squeezed Cloud's muscle. He turned to the crowd and made a face of exaggerated impression. Cloud sat back down and put his coat back on.

"Whew, oh boy. Let me just collect myself, Capitol." Pliny joked while fanning himself.

"What have you thought about your time in the Capitol?" He asked Cloud.

"Love it." Cloud said.

"I love the Capitol. Everyone here is so beautiful and exciting. I love my home, don't get me wrong, but its wonderful here. I feel a connection with a lot of people here."

"Uh huh, uh huh." Pliny agreed, "And it would seem they feel a connection with you too, don't you folks?" The Capitol cheered.

"Do you have a strategy for the games?" Pliny asked him.

"Not one that I'm going to share with you!" Cloud exclaimed to some laughter.

"I kid, Pliny. I mean, no real surprises here. I plan on fighting with honor. I plan on wining as straightforwardly as possible. Really all there is to it. We have a competitive crop of careers this year, but I plan on showing why District One chose me. That's my strategy."

"Wonderful!" Pliny exclaimed.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the Capitol before your three minutes are up?" Pliny asked him. Cloud sat silently for a minute, thinking about how to finish.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head. I'll let you know if anything comes to me when we do the Victory Interview." Cloud smiled.

"There you have it, folks! The superb Cloud Lopea!" Cloud walked off and Pliny introduced Drakkon. Shimmer was waiting for Cloud.

"Ass kisser." She called him.

Drakkon didn't shake Pliny's hand.

"All that I am going to say is that I am going to enjoy this." Drakkon said. Literally, that was all he said. Pliny asked more questions and Drakkon just smiled without response. Pliny waved his hands in front of Drakkon's face joking that they needed a medical team because Drakkon seemed to have passed out. Eventually he thanked Drakkon and ended the interview early.

"The dangerous and more than a little confusing Drakkon Drakonias, everybody."

Drakkon smiled as Alisha walked past him.

"Alisha Claud, welcome!" Pliny said kissing her hand.

"Please tell me you are more talkative than your partner."

"Only marginally." Alisha said without smiling.

"Oh brother!" Pliny exclaimed while pretending to rip out his green hair. The crowd laughed. Alisha didn't.

"All I will say is that I will bring victory back to District Two. I will win the games for my district, my father, and my sister. Especially my sister... No more questions, please."

"Suit yourself." Pliny let out a long sigh and began introducing Cadence Craft.

Alisha walked off the stage. Drakkon was still smiling at her. His laughter filled her head, even though it wasn't there.

Alisha waited until the interviews were over. She returned back to her apartment with Drakkon, Marvin their mentor, and their escort.

Alisha hadn't slept much in the Capitol. When she had slept, it was on the floor. She couldn't sleep in that bed, not in the same bed her sister had slept in before her demise. Alisha wondered if it truly was the same one or if they changed mattresses. Either way, it was a similar bed, and Alisha lay in it now. When the clock next to her read 12:00 she rose from the bed. The games would officially begin in a matter of hours. She slipped on the training uniform. It was red and black with a large number two.

Alisha went to Marvin, her mentor's door. She turned the knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Alisha went inside and closed the door behind her.

Marvin's room was actually smaller than her penthouse room. His bed was bigger, though. He slept face up, limbs akimbo. He had kicked the quilt off and was covered only by the top sheet. Alisha put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't wake up.

"Marvin." She said.

"Huh?" He was startled. He squinted up at her.

"This is for my sister. It's going to hurt." Alisha said. Her hand slid from Marvin's shoulder to his cover his mouth.

Marvin began to scream.

Alisha's other hand plunged the dinner knife she had stolen from the train into the soft spot where his neck met his collarbone. Marvin's scream turned to a gurgle. It was neither a silent nor quick nor clean death.

Alisha didn't worry about the noise, though. Drakkon wouldn't be interested in the slightest and their escort was probably still partying. The Capitol might think it was Drakkon, but if they were halfway competent they would put two and two together. They couldn't punish her though. Not if she was a victor. And not if she was already dead.

Alisha went to her bathroom and washed the blood off of her. She got in her bed and lay awake. She would have to report bright and early for transport to the launch room.

* * *

"I have enjoyed the Capitol." Cherry Rose told Pliny earlier that night. The bright lights lit up her Seam eyes so that they almost seemed blue. Her red dress hugged her figure.

"A lot of that is my partner, Grave's doing. We've worked hard too: we have made allies and we have trained."

"You certainly have worked hard. You made decent scores, in fact very decent for non-careers!" Pliny agreed. His green hair bobbed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. We want to win this thing. But we've… well we've had fun too. I know some of the tributes walk around the training center and they seem certain that they'll go back home. I think they're making a huge mistake, any one of us is making a mistake if we don't at least acknowledge the possibility that we could die here. It's been our philosophy, since being reaped, actually, as soon as we were reaped, to live as much as we can with what time we may have left. I've done plenty of things I wouldn't have usually done, but I don't regret any of them. And maybe it won't be tomorrow or the next day or maybe not even in the arena for one lucky tribute, but death is not just a possibility; it is certain. It's all you can be certain of."

"Well I can be certain of one other thing: that you'll be a fantastic tribute! The lovely albeit morbid Cherry Rose, everyone! Up next is her district partner, Grave Seeker!" Pliny pulled back his orange lips and flashed his smile to the crowd.


	25. Training Center

The Training Scores are perennially less a reflection of the tributes themselves than they are of the Gamemaker's inability to judge character and predict the future, but, if you're interested, they are:

Shimmer: 10

Cloud: 10

Alisha: 9

Drakkon: 11

Cadence: 6

Ace: 8

River: 7

Alex: 10

Gabby: 4

Cole: 5

Skye: 3

Track: 1

Minnie: 5

Eli: 4

Auralee: 2

Malik: 1

Livi: 3

Rye: 5

Press: 3

Axel: 2

Dahlia: 7

Noble: 8

Cherry: 8

Grave: 9

Blast: 7

Mercury: 7


	26. Blood Bath

**A/N: And away we go… **

Cadence Craft squinted. The sun, or the light source designed to resemble the sun, was directly overhead. It blinded her. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and looked around the arena. She breathed in the dry air. She was glad to be out of that glass tube.

She couldn't see much of the arena. The golden form of the Cornucopia was before her and all around it she could see rolling green hills. The arena was fairly flat, so she couldn't see over some of the hills, but she knew what lay in each direction, thanks to Joule and the Head Gamemaker's licentiousness… _Heh, licentious Licinius_.

The anthem began. No more time to waste. Cadence produced the token from her pocket. Her thumb found its switch and a small red light appeared near the top. Joule wasn't able to steal the exact radio frequency that would de-activate the mines so she would have to try all of them, or at least, all of the ones the radio transmitter could emit. She began lightly twisting the top of the pen and pressing down on its 'cap.' She did this until she could no longer turn the dial on the pen—she had been careful not to press twice for any frequency, as this could reactivate the mines.

The anthem was about halfway done, its tinny sound being piped in from somewhere invisible. Cadence put the token back in her pocket and looked up at Eli, who was on the metallic platform directly to her right.

"Well?" Eli mouthed to the light haired girl to his left. He saw her shrug. She stepped forward off the platform and flinched as she put her foot down. She looked at him. Then she took off running towards the Cornucopia. _Holy shit, it worked_. Eli looked to his right, towards Rye Kuna. Rye bolted off of his platform. _Damn it._ Eli followed. His stomach lurched with his first step onto the grass.

* * *

Cloud Lopea saw three tributes dashing towards the Cornucopia.

"Those fuckers are cheating!" Cloud Lopea yelled. The muscular blonde tribute stepped off his metallic platform. An explosion rippled through the arena. Cloud disappeared in a plume of fire and blood.

* * *

Chunks of Cloud Lopea rained down next to Alisha Claud.

"Nobody fucking move!" She yelled. The anthem continued to play.

* * *

_Poor bastard,_ Eli thought. He stepped up into the Cornucopia. His eyes went straight to an axe; he grabbed it. He began searching for a good weapon for Minnie. Cadence was next to him.

"Iron, iron, iron. Come on! I need something made of iron!" Cadence yelled and threw up her hands as she sifted through the weapons. Eli didn't pay any attention to her. He grabbed a large dagger for Minnie.

"Jackpot!" He heard Cadence yell. Eli hopped out of the Cornucopia. He saw a flash of Rye Kuna running around the back of the Cornucopia carrying two short swords. Eli ran back towards his platform. He didn't see the direction any of the others went. Eli was almost back to his platform when he heard the anthem stop. Foot after foot he ran as quickly as he could, the two weapons bundled in his arms.

Then Eli heard the cannon blast.

* * *

The cannon was extra loud to Livi Tarrlock. She flinched a bit. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Livi pushed her leg back and readied her fists.

"Come on." She heard Rye Kuna say.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, I've got two swords."

"Let's get out of here." Livi said. She took Rye's hand and they began to run.

* * *

Minnie Starwoods jumped off her platform. It wasn't necessary to jump, but it somehow seemed like a good thing to do. Her black and red shoes landed in the grass. She took off running towards Eli. He had two weapons for them! He'd done it!

* * *

Cole Tenser was frozen on his platform. He looked to his left at the red stain formerly known as Cloud Lopea. The sun blinded him. His head hurt and he thought he might pass out.

"Come on!" Cole looked up to see Press running towards him.

"Cole, we have to go!" She had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Cole closed his eyes. He imagined it was night, he was always more comfortable at night. He took off running.

* * *

River Seymour picked up three throwing knives and stuck two of them into her belt. Alisha Claud was beneath her digging for weapons. River looked up and saw Drakkon running after some girl.

"WEAPONS? WHO NEEDS WEAPONS? I'VE GOT HANDS!" River heard Drakkon yell.

* * *

Minnie felt a massive weight come down on top of her.

"Ah!" She let out a yell.

Drakkon's hands wrapped around Minnie's skull, around the hair where she used to wear her signature pink bow. He pulled her skull back and pushed it forward, bashing it into the hard ground. She kept screaming. Drakkon did it again and again. Drakkon felt the weight of her head as her neck went limp. He gave it one more bash for good measure. Minnie's eyes closed.

"Eli…" She exhaled for the last time.

"No!" Eli yelled. Tears streamed down his face as he watched Minnie's form crumple beneath Drakkon. Eli was on top of a hill, already far from the Cornucopia. He had been running back towards her, to help her, but he was too late. Drakkon had killed her in a matter of seconds. Eli collapsed to his knees.

"Minnie." He said.

* * *

Blast Nuckerworth targeted the easiest prey she could find. She saw the smaller of two blind girls a few platforms away from her and chased after her.

* * *

Skye Andronicus bolted forward when she heard the cannon. She felt somebody collide into her. Skye was sent sprawling sideways. She saw only green. Very green.

She heard a lot of yelling.

"Axel!" She called out.

* * *

Cherry Rose ran diagonally across the circle around the Cornucopia. She ran towards a backpack. Cherry grabbed it and continued running. She was going to try to make it up the hill to Eli when she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Got her!" River yelled. Cherry collapsed on the ground and another knife hit her right between the eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the Cornucopia, Shimmer lodged an axe into Grave Seeker's abdomen. The fool had the audacity to rush the Cornucopia. He had grabbed a spear when Shimmer caught him.

Shimmer pulled her foot up and braced it against his flank. She kicked his corpse away, and dislodged the axe. Behind her, two tributes were brawling. Neither of them had a weapon. They were strangling each other in the grass. It was the girl with the eye patch and her district partner. District Eleven? Didn't matter. Shimmer nearly cleaved the girl's head off in a single blow. The boy looked up at her. She brought the axe into his face, as well.

* * *

Alex Feltham casually strolled past the carnage towards the Cornucopia. On his left side he watched as Drakkon laughed maniacally while bashing in a girl's skull. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. It would seem Drakkon hadn't lied in his interview.

"Fucking brute." Alex said out loud, shaking his head.

Alex looked to his right. Shimmer's arm was covered in blood up to her elbow. He saw her running towards two tributes rolling around in the grass.

"Our fearless, leader." Alex commented.

One of River's knives whizzed past his face.

"Get back here!" he heard River yell. Alex sighed. He stepped up into the lip of the Cornucopia. The weapons were strewn about haphazardly. It seemed the others had already all had their pick. Alex found a trident and a net, and picked them up.

* * *

River's knife landed in the ground right beside Gabriellia Corbett.

"Oh shit!" Gabby breathed. She grabbed a backpack off the ground and slung it over her shoulder. While running she tightened the straps. She heard River's footsteps.

_Dance your way out,_ she heard her grandpa say.

Gabby did a handspring forward, narrowly dodging another knife. She flipped back onto her feet and kept running.

"What the f-" She heard River's voice fade into the distance as she put more ground between them.

* * *

Auralee Cyanite was running. The feeling of serenity she felt being in this beautiful arena was quickly erased when she saw that boy blow himself up. Auralee was choking back tears. She had grabbed a spool of rope but didn't dare venture closer to the Cornucopia. She had bumped into that small blind girl on the way there and scared herself half to death.

Auralee looked over her shoulder. She saw a tall girl barreling towards her._ No!_ Auralee was on a lower part of the hill, and the girl gained quickly on her down its slope. Blast Nuckerworth lept on top of Auralee, knocking her down. Auralee clawed at the grass and tried to scramble out from underneath her.

"Please let me go!" Auralee squealed. Blast stood up and stepped down hard on Auralee's back. Blast grabbed the rope off of Auralee's shoulder and wrapped some length of it around her neck. Blast tightened.

"Sorry." Blast said. "It's you or me." This was the last thing Auralee heard before her life flashed before her eyes. She saw the faces of her friends and family one more time before coming to rest in the secret meadow within District Eight.

* * *

Shimmer heard somebody behind her, she spun around swinging the flat side of her axe.

"Woah!" she heard somebody yell. Ace Tannen jumped backwards, dodging her blow.

"I'm a career! Remember! We had an agreement." Ace yelled out.

"Right." Shimmer said. "Come on, let's follow River. We kill as many as we can." Shimmer and Ace trodded off towards where they'd seen River dart over the hill. Shimmer didn't feel anything about Cloud's death, yet. She was thinking about it, though. He was one of the strongest of them. His loss would weaken the career pack, but that wasn't really what troubled her. Cloud was one of the strongest and he went just like that. She didn't understand why or how. Maybe nobody did. What even happened? There was no rhyme or reason to it. Cloud should have lasted until the end. Instead he was the first casualty.

Shimmer snapped back to the now as she and Ace crested the hill.

"There!" Ace said. They saw River's back as she weaved into the cover of a forest.

"Wait." River said. She could see more from the top of the hill. She had been disoriented and didn't know which way was which. Assuming the Cornucopia opened up to the south, arbitrarily speaking, they were overlooking the forested north. To the west the hills seemed to go on and on. To the east the hills flattened out into a coast some ways off. To the south there was more forest. Shimmer saw tributes spreading out in each direction; she tried to remember them all.

"Okay, let's catch up to River." Shimmer said, and they started down the hill.

* * *

Cadence paced through the encroaching trees, to what Shimmer had decided was south. She jogged along, moving much slower than normal with the heavy iron sword she had collected from the Cornucopia. Her new plan was a lot riskier than her old one; there were many more variables involved, some that couldn't even be fairly conjectured at. Well, at least one piece of the puzzle was in place: Track Deckman had fallen into step with her after running from the Cornucopia.

"Where are we going?" Track asked her, jogging alongside.

"Far." Cadence said.

"How far?"

"All the way to the edge."

"Is it safer there?"

"Nope, our reasons are far more esoteric."

"Oh. But we're allies, right?"

"Right." Cadence smiled despite running out of breath.

* * *

Mercury Franklin sighed. That had been a disaster. A total disaster. He'd hesitated. The tributes that were at the Cornucopia confused him. He'd nearly made the same mistake as Cloud. And then even after the cannon he didn't feel safe stepping off his platform. Only when he saw Blast bolting after some girl did he summon the anger to propel himself forward. The careers had already swarmed the Cornucopia. He hadn't seen who'd gotten the bow and arrow. He didn't even know if there was a bow andarrow. Now he was on top of a hill, weaponless, supply-less and ally-less. He headed into the woods.

* * *

Alex was back at the Cornucopia with Drakkon and Alisha. Being alone with the D-Twos made Alex nervous. He climbed on top of the golden horn and surveyed the arena: forest in two directions, hills in another, and coast in the last. He jumped down carrying his weapons and started walking towards the coast. It looked like three or four miles, maybe only a two hour walk.

"Where are you going? We should guard the Cornucopia." Alisha told him.

"Careers have to eat, don't they?" Alex asked her.

"We have plenty of meat here." Drakkon said. Alex stopped. He looked at Drakkon whose tanned arms reddened at the hands and whose honey yellow eyes seemed to glow.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course he's not serious." Alisha answered. Drakkon said nothing. It provided absolutely no comfort for Alex. He continued onward toward the coastline.

"I'll be back with some fish." Alex said back to them without turning. Drakkon started after him and Alisha extended her hand out blocking his chest.

"Let him go." Alisha said. Drakkon shoved her down.

"Touch me again and die."

Drakkon surveyed the bloody field around the Cornucopia. He counted the bodies. Then his laughter began.

* * *

**This chapter we said 'Adios' to:  
**

**Cloud (mines)**

**Minnie (Drakkon)**

**Cherry (River)**

**Grave (Shimmer)**

**Dahlia (Shimmer)**

**Noble (Shimmer)**

**Auralee (Blast)**


	27. The Dancer

Pliny Gossamer's stylist equated his job to putting makeup on baked leather. The stylist watched from the side of the stage, anxiously biting his silver nails, as he waited for Pliny's painted façade to shatter at the slightest crack, like a pane of safety glass. The sides of his mouth, where upper lip met lower lip, were the weak points—his makeup's Achilles' heels. Cracks inevitably formed there. That is why for these extra special occasions Pliny's smile would be plastered on and sealed by fistfuls of Vaseline, preserved like an insect in amber.

The ever-cursed Gabby Corbett did her best not to stare at Pliny's smile. It was pretty noticeable from up close. Gabby sat in her chair wearing a white baby-doll dress that shined in way that you had to stare at it to tell whether it was really shining or not. She had silver wires weaved into her hair. Style was a principle enterprise of Gabby's, which made Pliny even more offensive.

"And aren't you precious! The young Ms. Corbett, daughter of past victor, Ben Corbett! My he must be proud of you!"

"Er… yeah, sure is." Gabby uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them with the opposite one on top. Pliny did the same. He was using a sales technique called 'pacing,' designed to make the potential buyer more comfortable; although when Pliny did it, it seemed more like an android trying to mimic genuine human behavior so as not to be found out.

"And you're so young, too! Do you think your father will let you pack up and move out across the street to another Victor's Mansion?"

"I live with my grandpa, so it's not really up to him." Gabby wished she could take that back. She didn't know how her father would react to her saying that. It would have been safer just to say, 'yeah.' There was just something about all the lights and people and "ooohs" and "aaahs" that made her want to tell the truth.

"I see." Said Pliny, intently gazing at her.

_Fuck it,_ Gabby thought.

"He is who I'm winning for. My grandpa. And my friends. For Michael and Meiling. And for Ryan Woodslend. I know you're watching this: I'll get back to you guys. I have to. How's that, Pliny?"

"Wonderful! Tell us more!"

"What do you want to know?" She gazed back.

"Do you have any strategy?"

"Dance my way out."

And she did. At least, for a while.

Her feet crushed twigs into the soft forest floor, as she fleeted around branches and trunks. She bounded in and out, deftly maneuvering away from her pursuer. She had lost that career girl some ten or fifteen minutes ago. Gabby stopped short and threw herself behind a tree, her blonde thirteen-year-old head poked out from behind it. Once her heavy breathing subsided, she listened. She heard the patter of a mockingjay's wings and the chirp of a cicada, but no knife-wielding banshee.

Considering her attacker successfully eluded, Gabby slouched against the tree.

"Wow." She said out loud. Gabby threw her head to one side and then the other, releasing a series of cracks from her neck. She looked up the tree she was sitting against. Then she began to climb.

* * *

"That was fucking nuts." Aven said.

"I really thought it might be the end." Skye said, matter-of-factly.

The brown-haired tomboy held the hand of her shorter friend. She led them through a hilly dale. Aven took Skye's wrist with her opposite hand and wiped off the hand she'd just released against her pants. She took Skye's hand back in hers.

"Sorry, I'm getting kind of clammy." Aven said. Skye didn't seem to mind.

"What happened back there?"

"It was pretty confusing. Some people left their platforms before the anthem even ended. A career tried to chase him… it was… I mean it was like a firecracker in a fucking watermelon, ha. It was bad. Then all hell broke loose when the cannon fired. Anyway. There were hills around the Cornucopia—you felt that one we had to run up. As far as I could see there was forest in most directions, this was the only one that looked like it flattened out though. There was some water on one side, but it was way too close to career base camp. Anyway, like we talked about, I think this is our best bet for getting to lower elevation and maybe finding a lake or stream or something."

"Mmhm." Skye agreed. Skye considered chastising her ally for not grabbing them any weapons, but decided against it. If anything that had partially been her fault. Skye had screamed Axle's name. The more she thought about it, the more afraid she became. Maybe she had severely misjudged her abilities? She couldn't stand something like that happening again. Being knocked down to the ground in the blood bath without any weapon or sense of direction. Any minute she could have been gored by a career. Skye tightened her lids over her eyes. She tried to think about something else.

* * *

"This way," Rye said. He grabbed Livi's hand. He led them towards the hill that the distant figures of Aven and Skye had just passed behind. Rye's other hand dipped into the pocket of his pants. He felt the vial the Capitol had given him. This reminder caused him to let out a deep sigh. It was a visceral sigh, emanating from somewhere not found in any anatomy book. Rye's sigh was like a gust of ancient air being released from some untraveled underwater cavern, further down than anyone thought possible.

* * *

Gabby Corbett settled into her tree. She wrapped both arms and both legs around a wide branch and lay on top of it. She felt like a sloth. It wasn't comfortable but there wouldn't be any other way to keep herself up in the tree. She felt silly and soon began brainstorming other ways to position herself. She'd gone through the backpack and seen a hammock, but it was too dangerous to set that up yet.

"This way!" She heard somebody call. It was the girl from before, the same voice that she'd heard biting at her heels. Gabby couldn't help but suck in a breath when she heard it. Gabby forced herself to release the breath. _Stay calm, they won't look up. _Gabby tried to reassure herself, but there was a disconnect between her logic and emotion. Her ribs felt the contractions of her heart increase in frequency. Gabby took slow and steady breaths as silently as she could; their forced measure starkly contrasted her nervous heart, and set it off at an even faster pace.

"I saw one head over here!" She heard the voice. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Gabby began to frantically search for more options: a higher branch, an area with more leafy coverage, a trackerjacker nest, anything. Gabby eyes landed on a dark form clinging on to the tree across from her_. A trackerjacker hive?_ _No—a person!_

Malik Broker returned her eye contact. He held a finger to his lips. Gabby was stunned. _How long had he been there? What the hell was he doing? _Gabby didn't remember what district he was from or who he was in an alliance with. The boy's lanky form began shimmying down the rough bark. _Is he moving towards them?_

Gabby watched as he moved his way down the tree. He looked back up at her and motioned for her to go higher. Gabby turned her attention from the boy and began climbing higher and higher. Any fear of heights no longer registered, as it was far outweighed by immediate fear of the careers. Her nimble hands clutched at surly wood. As she climbed, her ears detected the feet of the careers trampling over the forest floor.

Gabby had gone as high as she could, she rested uncomfortably with her arms wrapped around the circumference of the trunk, and her feet resting on high branches. She could barely seek Malik through the foliage. She couldn't see the careers either, but she could hear them very close now. Gabby blinked furiously. Beads of sweat were rolling down her eyelids, but she couldn't spare a hand to wipe them. She used her neck to wipe her eyes on her shoulder as best she could and watched the scene below.

Malik Broker had often been compared to a shadow. Nobody noticed him in District Eight, nobody noticed him in the Training Center, and nobody noticed him now. As the career pack jogged through the forest, Malik Broker jumped from his low branch and landed directly on top of Shimmer. With a thud he brought them both to the ground. Shimmer let out a shriek. Malik's skull slammed into her back. The two ended up sprawled out in the dirt and foliage. Malik rolled off of Shimmer, face up from the dirt, and shut his eyes.

"Anna." His lips moved. Her name was the last thing he heard before Ace Tannen plunged a spear into his belly. Malik recoiled when it entered and his arms thrust forward, but he didn't make a sound. Within seconds he passed out and never came to. He felt none of the excruciating pain that Ace would have meant for him.

"Is he dead?" Shimmer asked from the ground. River came over and offered her a hand. Shimmer took it and was pulled back to her feet. Ace Tannen pulled the spear out of the boy's stomach, where he had been holding it. The three careers looked at each other. Shimmer cleared her throat.

"Good work." She said. "Next time, give him a couple stabs, just to make sure. Welcome to the careers, Ace." Ace nodded back at her.

"I don't think the girl could have gotten this far. I saw him take off before she did, so she's probably branched off somewhere." River said. Her emerald eyes searched around the forest.

"Alright. We all spread out. We'll head back towards the Cornucopia and sweep for the other girl." Shimmer told them. Ace and River nodded. They took off back towards the Cornucopia in long sweeping paths.

After they had gone, Gabby felt a rustling in the tree lines. A loud humming noise and rush of air shook the tree. Gabby held on for dear life, but the nuisance quickly subsided. A hovercraft de-cloaked. It appeared right above Malik's body and by an invisible mechanism, pulled his corpse into the ship. It became invisible again and left as suddenly as it came.

Gabby slowly made her way down the tree. She gingerly placed hand under hand, getting a secure grip around each notch or hold in the bark. She worked her feet down from branch to branch. She was deliberate with no rush to reach the ground. All that would mean is more distance between the blood-thirsty career pack and her. It felt like ages, but Gabby eventually reached the ground

Gabby examined the spot where he'd died. Strangely, there was no bloodstain in the dirt. It was as if the force field had flown like water around Malik and pulled every trace of him. Every bit of him was gone, except for one thing. Gabby found a bracelet near the site. She didn't know what it was, she supposed it could even belong to that career girl that Malik had almost gotten. But somehow she knew it wasn't. Gabby had heard what he'd said, even from all the way up there._ Anna. _Gabby pocketed the bracelet and made a promise to herself that if she won, she would return the bracelet to this Anna.

Gabby made her way back up into the tree. Gabby removed her backpack and found a premade hammock that she slung from branch to branch. It would give her away in the day, but soon it would be dark. The hammock would be adequately hard to find in the night. Gabby hung the backpack in another branch and lay down in the hammock. She wondered about her friends and what they must think as they watched her. She thought about Anna. Then she had a thought.

"I'll return the bracelet to whoever Anna is." She said aloud. Anywhere else she wouldn't have advertised her compassion, but maybe it would get her some sponsors. No parachutes dropped instantly, but maybe her dad was working on it. Gabby almost laughed. The only thing he was working on was a bottle of scotch. As Gabby continued her daydreaming and lazy strategizing, it quickly became dusk. And night followed.

The cannon rang out eight times and she saw the pictures appear in the sky. Gabby recognized Auralee, who had tried to make an alliance with her. She wished maybe they could have stuck together, but then again, maybe Gabby would be dead too. All Gabby knew was that she was happy to be alive. The last picture was Malik's. Gabby watched as his unsmiling form dissolved into the night. Its square image began to twist and turn and wisp apart, as if the picture became some luminous ether. It turned bright green. Gabby soon recognized what it became: the aurora borealis. The green lights danced in the sky, wild and strong. It was arrhythmic. It was beautiful and slow. Gabby saw the dance of the false northern lights and resolved to be like them. She had to be, if she wanted to win.


	28. The Borealis

"And what do you hope to accomplish during the games?" Pliny asked his next interviewee, Axle Reeder.

"Uh… I want to accomplish what everyone wants to accomplish. I want to win the games and be the next victor." Aven said in her best Axle voice. She was doing her best to channel her inner boy for that one. It wasn't her true answer, but it was what she expected the audience to expect from a boy—from Axel. In truth, she didn't know if she wanted to win. She wanted to survive certainly, but wasn't sure she could handle whatever that entailed.

"Oh what a silly question!" Pliny crossed his eyes and made a stupid face. The audience laughed heartily and long.

"Well maybe I can ask a better one: do you have any strategies in the games?"

Aven didn't know how to answer that. And more importantly, she didn't know how a boy should answer that. She looked out of the bright lights of the audience and saw her lead stylist giving her a thumbs up. It was a stupid gesture, but it reminded Aven that she wasn't alone up there. Aven began to think.

She looked back at Pliny and she pulled up her sleeve as much as she could. She stood up and kissed her bicep, imitating Cloud. The crowd laughed and cheered.

"I may not look like some of the careers but don't count me out! Same strategy as everyone else."

Aven figured she already had a target on her back from Cloud. Antagonizing him further couldn't be that detrimental.

"There's not much to it, really." Aven told Pliny.

* * *

Cole looked down from the aurora. It was pretty, but he knew it was artificial. The night in the arena wasn't real night. It was fake, a Capitol projection. It might even be day outside of the arena. It was a strange illusion. Cole's eyes landed on Press's.

"It looks like your eyes." He smiled.

"That whole thing? No way! Which one?" Press smiled. She laid back looking up at the borealis.

"The green one." Cole said.

"Aw you're just sayin that."

Cole and Press had set up camp somewhere in the woods a few miles away from the Cornucopia. Cole and Press had set the snares they had been practicing in the training center all around their campsite. They weren't well camouflaged except for a few logs. They lay on soft pine needles, gazing at the picturesque dome above them. The two felt safe, surrounded by their snares. And by each other.

"It's hard to believe this is all real." Press mused.

"It's not."

"No, not the sky and all that. I mean this. The games. That we're in it."

"Oh, right." Cole said. Their conversation lulled and their focus was pulled back to the false light show above them. Press restarted their conversation.

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little." Cole started. "Actually, a lot. I froze on the platform, you know. That wasn't so much from fear as it was a… a… a sensory overload. I was trying to process so much that it just took me a while to get started. I don't think it will happen again, at any rate. And I've tried to come to terms with the eventuality of death. My chances aren't good. Have you heard of the five stages?"

"Huh? No." Press said.

"Well, they say everybody goes through the same five stages when facing death—these came from observations of people facing terminal illnesses. People don't always go through it the same way, but usually there is a progression: it's from denial to anger to bargaining to depression to acceptance. Anyway, I definitely felt the denial hitting me on the train, and I realized I was probably going to have to go through the other ones also. I figure it's best just to jump to acceptance. Of course, sometimes there is a disconnect between the emotional state and my logical acceptance of it, but… well I don't know exactly where I was going with this, my mouth can't keep up with my mind, ha ha. Anyway, I'm trying to accept it."

Press rolled over and looked at him.

"That is the absolute most I have ever heard you talk," she said. It was dark so she couldn't see, but Press was pretty certain that Cole was blushing. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said.

"Well I haven't thought about none of that." She said with her southern drawl. "Maybe I'm optimistic or maybe I'm just stubborn, but I plan on going home. Sure we have to beat some of those District One or Two monsters, but, try smarter not harder, right? Anyway, dying is just something I've refused to think about."

_Textbook denial stage,_ Cole didn't say out loud. The two turned back up to the light show. Cole felt Press's cold hand wrap around his. Cole inhaled deeply.

* * *

"Stop. Stop here. Do you see it?" Cadence said. She held out a hand and stopped Track. The landscape they had traversed had changed from hills into forest. And now the forest was thinning out. It was difficult to see in the dark, but their eyes had adjusted. Cadance stopped Track just before its terminus.

"Do you see it?" She asked again.

"Yeah I see it."

Cadence looked at him a bit coyly. She knew he didn't.

"What do you see?"

"The ground." Track said. He didn't seem his usual chipper self after trekking so far.

"Keep looking," Cadence said. Track starred out, vacantly, but said nothing. Eventually, Cadence decided he probably wasn't going to notice it.

"It's moving." She said.

"What is?"

"The ground." Track looked back out at the ground in front of him. Sure enough. It appeared they were on a big circular plate rotating and sliding past an outer ring. It moved very slowly, enough that it wasn't noticeable. The land near the rift was distinctly featureless to make it hard to notice, but if you focused on an object on the horizon, you could tell that it slowly moved. Plus, Cadence had seen files indicating as such on Licinius' computer.

"Is it magic?" He asked. Cadence thought for a second.

"Nah. It's not magic. Here. We set up camp on this side. Otherwise we'd get rotated back up towards the careers." With that, Cadence dropped the iron sword she'd been carrying into the grass. She took of the Capitol issue windbreaker and rolled it into a pillow. Track seemed to be tired; he collapsed right into the grass. He was a bit childlike, but Cadence was glad he was there. She wished she could sleep as easily as him, but she had too much on her mind. She knew there were multiple ways that the artificial "tectonic plates" of the Capitol could shift. They were in rotating rings now, but the next shift reorganized the arena into diagonal strips and moved some into the edges while pushing others to the center. It was a complicated puzzle, but Cadence had it figured out. They could use its movement in their favor as long as they moved along the proper edges, like a complex moving walkway. Soon Cadence was overcome by sleep. Sometimes a tired body overpowered a restless mind.

* * *

Aven and Skye had lain down next to a pond they'd found. The Capitol had issued small, prefilled canteens this year. Aven and Skye had conserved their ration of water until they'd found this pond. Then they drank and refilled them. Now Skye lay asleep by the shore. Aven wanted to sleep, but she had volunteered to be the look out.

Aven had taken off the light boots of the tribute uniform and rolled up the cuffs of her pants. She dipped her feet into the shallow edge of the spring. The water was warm and mud squished up between her toes. It was refreshing on her sore feet. She and Skye and hiked a long way, although not as far as some. Aven looked around briefly, not wanting to completely ignore her watch duties, and then stripped her clothes off and waded into the water with only a soft splash.

The water reflected the light of the green aurora borealis above them. Aven's body rippled the reflection with every movement. It was sinewy. Her small but defined muscles had allowed her to pass readily for a man, but here, without the wrapping around her breasts, she was distinctly femenine. Aven remembered that she was still being watched by the Capitol. _Well, they're in for a surprise. _Aven tilted her head back and let the water wet her short hair. She closed her eyes and let her head dunk under the water. Aven came up and opened her eyes.

A noise came from the shore behind her. Aven gasped and turned towards it. A girl was standing there watching her; at first it seemed with unearthly glowing white eyes.

"Ah!" Aven let out a high-pitched scream.

"Axle?" Skye asked from the shore.

"Holy shit, you scared me." Aven said, forgetting her masculine voice. She realized and tried to correct herself.

"Uh… I mean… Damn girl, you scared me."

"What. The. Hell." Skye stated more than asked.

"Are you a freaking girl?" Aven didn't answer. She slowly walked out of the water. She bashfully stood at the shoreline in front of Skye.

"Uh… yes." Aven said looking into Skye's eyes, although she knew she couldn't look back. Skye let out a chortle.

"Huh. No way." Skye said. "No freaking way." Aven laughed a little bit too.

"And everyone thinks you're a boy?" Skye asked, letting more chuckles out.

"Ha. Yeah. Ha ha." Aven said. With this Skye erupted in laughter. Aven awkwardly folded her arms across her body and joined in. Skye sat backwards on to the ground and laughed. She tried to laugh as quietly as she could, but that just made everything funnier. Aven and Skye laughed for a long time.

"Ha. You know what else is funny? I walked up to Alex Feltham, the career boy, and kissed him right on the mouth." This doubled Skye's laughter, bringing it back to a crescendo.

"I got all in there! Pretty sure I licked the back of his teeth." Aven laughed. Skye was doubled over clutching her sides. It seemed this fit of laughter lasted longer than the first.

"Ha. Heh. Oh man. I don't believe that. So what's your real name?"

"Aven."

"Hi Aven." Skye said into the night. She wished she could see this person in front of her.

"You know what, Aven?" Skye asked from the ground.

"What?"

"I have a secret too. I can see." Skye said. Aven gasped and covered her breasts with her hands.

"What?!" Aven demanded. Skye burst out laughing again.

"Just kidding." She eventually managed. As the laughter slowly bubbled over within Skye, Aven put all her clothes back on. The two sat down in the grass, the aurora borealis faded overhead.

"That was oddly cathartic. It's been a long time since I've laughed like that. Probably the last time was when my brother Titus… Well, never mind." Skye faded out.

"Ha ha, well it certainly was for me. I was getting tired of having to do that voice."

"Hey baby." Skye said in the deepest voice she could. The two laughed. Dawn was breaking on the horizon from behind them. It was strange, the sun had set from that direction as well, but neither of them thought much of it.

They had found a wellspring of delight at this pond. And if there was any true enemy of the games, it was laughter. Gaiety and merriment and mirth were sources of infinite hope, and in a trial designed to sow hopelessness there was no worse outcome than these. For just these moments, Skye and Aven had been teleported elsewhere. They had become victors.

In the dawn light a silver parachute twirled downward and landed ever so delicately in the grass. Aven's hand scooped it up, eager for some help. All it held was a note.

_Keep laughing. Your stylists are dead._

And suddenly they were back in the arena, back in the Hunger Games. Skye asked what happened. Aven read the note aloud. Skye cleared her throat. She took a swig from her canteen. Aven took it from her and filled it back up from the pond.

"Well let's start looking for some food." Aven said.

"Right."

The two moved on.


	29. Splinters

Morning light dusted the sediment and detritus on the forest floor. It found Rye and Livi in the dirt alongside the tree trunks and insects. Rye jostled a handful of berries. He watched as one or two berries briefly caught in the cracks in his closed palm before rolling down to its center.

"I think the key will be to explore, but not to explore too much." Rye said before tossing a berry into his mouth.

"I agree. We don't want to be too close to the cornucopia, but we also don't want to stumble into a Gamemaker trap." Livi said. She tossed a few berries into her mouth.

"Mmhm." Rye agreed. The irony of her words wasn't lost on him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his ponytail dangled towards the ground. Rye listened to birds chirping—they were those mutts, what were they called? Rye thought about how Pepper used to talk about them. She thought they were pretty.

"Rye." Livi said.

"Huh?" Rye tilted his head up to look at her.

"I hear someone." Livi mouthed silently. Rye raised an eyebrow. His ears tuned in but all he heard were the sounds of the forest.

"They're very close." She mouthed.

"Where?" He mouthed back. _Shit_, he remembered Livi couldn't read his lips. He repeated his question again a little louder. Livi discretely nodded her head to the right. Rye ate the rest of the berries in his hand before slowly reaching down to the hilt of his sword that was beside him on the ground. He allowed his eyes to glance towards the direction she indicated but couldn't see anything through the foliage. He looked back at Livi, then Rye heard it. There was a rustle from her right. Rye stood up.

"Whose there?" He yelled. Before Rye could bring up his sword a tall girl burst through the woods and tackled him. Rye was on his back and the girl was on top of him. She was moving her hands towards his throat. Rye slammed his head forward, bashing her face with his forehead. The girl screamed. Rye rolled on top of her. The girl kicked and let out another yell. Her strength surprised Rye and sent him sprawling off of her.

Livi leapt up and thrust her sword into the girl's sternum. The girl screamed, and with a grunt Livi shoved the sword in deeper. Rye was back on his feet. Livi gritted her teeth and unsheathed her sword from the girl. The girl's body went limp. Livi listened carefully. Only the sounds of the forest answered.

"She's dead, right?"

"I think so," Rye answered; "Er… yeah," he added more definitively.

"Do you know who it is?" Livi asked.

"It's that guy's partner, you know, that one from District Thirteen."

"Hm. He'll be mad that we got her first."

"Yeah." Rye looked at Livi. He realized that the light-haired, pale-skinned girl in front of him was a lot stronger than he could have known. Or anyone could have known. He watched as Blast Nuckerworth's body was pulled away by the hovercraft.

"Are you surprised by something?" Livi asked a bit incredulously.

"Well, the whole thing... That girl got too close for comfort." 'Girl' was the word he said for the audience's benefit, but it wasn't the word he was thinking. Rye took another minute to process the events that had just transpired.

_That'll teach him to treat me like a liability_, Livi thought to herself. She smiled a little bit. Killing Blast hadn't felt too badly. She had been a bit scared yes, but she certainly wasn't going to show it.

"Shit." Rye couldn't help himself.

"The others might have seen the hovercraft. They might come to investigate. Maybe there is a vantage point we can stake out from. If anybody comes to check it out we might be able to get the best of them. Let's head further up."

"Good idea." Livi said.

Rye was partially worried about the careers, and partially about Skye and Aven realizing they were being followed from just behind the tree line.

* * *

"Good morning, Capitol. If you're there and feeling bored, maybe you could send a bow and arrow my way? I promise it will spruce things up a bit." Mercury Franklin said to the air. He waited.

"Come on sponsors, don't hold back. Now is the time to send the bright and… uh, effervescent… and strong Mercury Franklin his bow and arrow!" Mercury held his arms out to the sky and smiled fakely. He felt something wet touch his lip. Then he felt another drop on his eyebrow. Soon a torrential downpour fell from the sky, soaking him.

"That's just great. Squeaky wheel gets the rain." Mercury said to himself as he fleeted back into the trees. Sheets of rain fell into the verdure glade, and a few brave drops even found their way down past the canopy of trees around its edge that Mercury hid beneath.

"Fucking Capitol." He spitefully muttered under his breath. They must have heard him. The ground began to rumble.

"What the-?" Mercury began.

A small hole opened up in the clearing where he had just been standing. Chunks of grass fell into it as it expanded. Soon the hole was a gaping chasm, pulling the ground into it. And then hellfire shot out of it. The orange and red flashes combined with the rain, sending massive columns of steam into the sky. It surrounded Mercury, and he took off running as fast as he could.

* * *

Eli hadn't been able to sleep that night. He'd decided there would be time to sleep later, and he'd set about the business of building a trap. He'd dug a hole and was now going about the business of adding punji sticks to it. A punji stick was simply a stick that had been sharpened to a deadly point and placed firmly in the ground, where it waited for somebody to fall on it. It was a simple yet effective trap.

He delicately sheared wood from a branch with the head of his axe. Bringing it to a point. It was mundane work and had allowed his mind to wander, mostly to Minnie. He thought of her when he heard it. Twigs snapping, branches breaking. Somebody running.

Eli threw the stick down and moved his hand to the handle of the axe. He braced himself. A lanky blonde tribute came lumbering through the foliage. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Eli. Something about the boy's expression caused Eli to hesitate. Before Eli could do anything the tribute took off running.

"Stop!" Eli yelled at him.

"No time!" Mercury yelled back. Eli glanced back at the spot where the boy had just been. Through the trees he saw a bright flame and a massive cloud of smoke rumbling towards him. Eli took off after Mecrucry. He jumped over a downed log and botched the landing. Eli fell face first. _Shit._ He felt somebody helping him up. It was Mercury.

"Come on!" Mercury yelled. Eli felt himself kicking against the ground, back on his feet. The two weaved through trees and ducked under branches. Mockingjays soared above them, below the treetops. They mimicked Mercury's call.

"Come on!" they yelled.

"Come on! Come on!"

Mercury and Eli began to feel heat on their backs as they tore through the forest. Things seem to close in around them as they ran. Branches that they couldn't avoid scratched them as they flew past. Breathing became harder and harder. Smoke poured out from behind them. Mecury began coughing as he ran. Then he tripped.

Eli saw him go down in his peripheral vision. Without thinking he skidded to a halt and turned around. Mercury wheezed as he tried to scramble forward, unable to get back on his feet. Eli saw the inferno roaring in on Mercury. He wasn't going to make it. Eli grabbed Mercury's shoulders and pulled. He dragged Mercury as quickly as he could but the fire was quicker. It would engulf both of them. Eli braced himself but the wall of fire stopped. The flames grew smaller and smaller and soon vanished altogether. Nothing but the charred landscape remained behind them with a few small fires continuing to burn as rain fell on the trees above them.

"Wow. Thanks." Mercury coughed.

"I wasn't about to lose a second running partner." Eli mumbled to himself. He slumped on to the ground next to Mercury.

"Are you alright, man?" Mercury asked him. Eli nodded. He grabbed his canteen and opened it, but it was dry.

"Here, have the rest of mine. We need to work quickly to build a basin of some kind and catch some of this rain." Mercury handed Eli his small canteen. Eli gladly took it.

"I'm Mercury, by the way." He extended his hand.

"Eli," said Eli, taking Mercury's hand.

* * *

Shimmer sat cross-legged around the smoldering ashes of a fire. It was surrounded by a myriad of stones that served as the career's makeshift fire pit. Next to the pit were a pile of fish bones and cartilage, from Alex Feltham's catch. Shimmer rubbed her face with her hands. She looked up to see Drakkon and Alisha walking down the hill towards the Cornucopia.

"Find anyone?" She called out to them. This piqued the other career's interest and they all began to gather around her. Ace, River, and Alex stood by as Drakkon and Alisha approached.

"Nothing. All the puny tributes are hiding!" Drakkon angrily replied. He slammed his sword into the ground in frustration. Shimmer's eyes followed it down and then shot back up to Drakkon's face. Alisha looked tired, a bit slouched.

"Calm down. They were hiding for the night. If they want to survive they'll have to find water and food. The cannon has already gone off once this morning. We've lost another tribute and my guess is that it was a Capitol trap." With that Shimmer motioned over her left shoulder to the plume of smoke billowing out of the distant forest.

"Now. A few of us will go investigate the fire and then come back. Two people stay back here and guard the Cornucopia."

"Why?" Drakkon growled. Shimmer looked at him, unimpressed.

"What do you mean why? So nobody steals our stuff."

"It doesn't matter if they have weapons or not! These weak tributes will die if they face us!" Drakkon screamed into the sky.

"Christ," Alex Feltham winced, "please lower your voice."

Then he added under his breath: "Drama Queen."

"We all go!" Drakkon yelled. Shimmer's hand rotated her axe's handle. She and Drakkon locked eyes, staring each other down.

"Actually, you'll wait here. With Alex." Shimmer said.

"What? No—" Alex began.

"We can't hunt tributes with somebody who only kills in self defense!" Shimmer yelled.

"The lady doth protest too much." Alex muttered, dropping his trident into the grass. River looked at him and shrugged.

Drakkon and Shimmer hadn't broken their gaze. Drakkon narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But I promise you that I won't be waiting much longer."

* * *

**Dead Tributes:**

**Cloud**  
**Minnie**  
**Auralee**  
**Malik**  
**Dahlia**  
**Noble**  
**Cherry**  
**Grave**  
**Blast**


	30. Cracks

Cadence Craft brushed the hair out of her eyes. She flattened her mouth into a weak smile as she passed Ace Tannen. Ace didn't look at her. He made his way into the center of the bright lights and sat down across from Pliny Gossamer.

"Hi," Ace said. He looked into Pliny's artificially colored eyes and saw them whirr to life.

"Welcome, Ace Tannen!" Pliny boomed, smiling as always. The crowd roared back.

"Well Ace, we've just heard the unusual story of your district partner's training score. Did you do anything as clever in the training center?" Ace raised his dark eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Actually Pliny, I must have done something even more clever; I outscored her, as you may know. Ultimately, I don't think the Gamemakers are impressed by gimmicks or magic tricks." Ace scoffed. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair and continued.

"I impressed them with my strength and skill, that's all there is to it. And I earned my spot in the careers."

"Oooh!" Pliny gasped, turning towards the crowd. He looked back to Ace.

"So we have another career in the pack? My I'd hate to have to face you all. A fierce group of careers this year!"

"Certainly, Pliny. We're going to make quick work of the other tributes. And you can expect a hell of a show after they have all been dealt with."

"Mhmm, mhmm." Pliny nodded.

"Now, if there is one thing, I could say, real quickly…"

"Certainly." Pliny interjected without missing a beat.

"I just want to say something quickly to my dad: if you're out there and you're watching this, then I'm winning the games for you. I don't hold it against you for leaving mom, hell, I can't stand her half the time. Nothing personal, Ma, you know I love you, but you have to admit we have our differences. I just hope something good can come from all this."

"Touching folks, absolutely touching: Ace Tannen hoping to rebuild his family." Pliny quietly spoke into his mic.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Pliny; I'm not usually like that… I just couldn't miss the opportunity. Don't mistake my veracity for weakness. I assure you I'm going to do everything it takes to win."

Pliny nodded solemnly.

* * *

Ace stared at the back of Shimmer's head. Her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail. He watched it swing to and fro between the rows of trees. Ace looked down at his feet. He stepped over rocks and roots. He was beginning to run out of breath. He fell back a ways from Shimmer. He didn't like all this hiking. River Seymour appeared beside him on the trail, appearing undaunted by their trek. Ace shot her a sideways glance.

"We've been hiking for way too long. I think we're fucking lost."

"Wouldn't fucking surprise me." River said.

"It's impossible to see anything in all these trees. We can't even see the smoke anymore, how do we know we're even going towards it?" Ace asked between breaths.

"Because we were walking straight towards it!" Shimmer called back. She must have heard him complaining. Shimmer had stopped and was turned around to face them. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and her brown eyes were narrowed with irritation.

"I don't think were going the right way." Ace said.

"What? You're out of breath already? I thought you were supposed to be good." Shimmer said flatly. It was true; he wasn't out of shape, but Ace was bulkier than the rest of the careers. Before he could respond, Alicia cut in.

"Has anyone considered that the arena might be moving? It's been done before, and it could explain why we had such a hard time tracking the others overnight." Alicia said. She had caught up with the rest of the pack. She hadn't slept and seemed more tired than the rest. The others looked at her. Shimmer closed her eyes as the realization slowly hit her.

"Are any of you good climbers?" Shimmer asked, eyes still closed.

"Ha, no." River laughed. When Alicia saw that nobody else was going to volunteer, she offered.

"I'm decent."

"Can you climb a tree and get a view of the Cornucopia? Tell us what orientation it's in relative to us?"

Alicia nodded. She dropped her weapon on the ground. She approached a tree and began to climb. Shimmer looked at the others still on the ground. Ace was sweaty and tired. River looked bored. A good bit of time passed before Alicia was able to get to the top and shimmy back down. When she was at a low enough branch, she dropped to the ground and landed on all fours. She stood up slowly, wincing a bit.

"Yeah. Something is definitely awry. There is still some smoke off to our left, looking back we're facing the side of the Cornucopia now. It's not by much, even a slightly different angle could have sent us off course. It's no wonder we didn't notice it sooner."

"So we're rotating… what, clockwise?" Ace asked. Alicia nodded.

"Alright. Let's regroup with the others and tell them what we've discovered." Shimmer said.

"What? We've come all this way and we're not even going to go over to the fire?"

"Chances are it's just a Capitol trap over there. Why would we want to go activate it?" Ace said.

"Well why the fuck did we come in the first place?" River demanded.

"Because I said so." Shimmer yelled. "I'm calling the shots and I fucking said so." Shimmer repeated.

"Look it was a productive trip. We need to go back and tell the others what we've found; besides we're just as likely to get lost again on the way there. We'll need to devise a better system for hunting over long distances." Alicia added.

"This is bull shit." River muttered.

The four of them turned around began the journey back to the Cornucopia.

* * *

Alex Feltham sat on the lip of the Cornucopia. His right ankle rested over his left thigh, and his green eyes rested on the back Drakkon's skull. The brute's shaved blond hair peppered his tan scalp. He was on the lookout for tributes approaching the Cornucopia. A pointless exercise that underscored to Alex his eagerness—no, his desperation—to kill.

Alex held the metallic shaft of his trident in his hands. He rolled it around in his hands. It was heavy. He contemplated lodging it in Drakkon's back. He doubted he could ever do something so ignominious, even against a villain like Drakkon, but he knew Drakkon was a time bomb. It was only a matter of time before he attacked one of the careers. Alex didn't know what would happen from there. What was it that he'd said to Shimmer? Something about not waiting much longer. _I'm going to do it,_ Alex thought.

But what would happen when the other careers return? They would find Drakkon's dead body with three holes in it where Alex's trident went in. It would be obvious that Alex betrayed him. The District Two girl would certainly attack him. He didn't know what Shimmer would do. That boy Ace would probably follow Shimmer's lead. River would have his back, but then what? The careers reduced to nothing. That is exactly what Alex was trying to prevent. _Not yet,_ Alex told himself.

But then again, what were the chances that Drakkon would snap anyway upon the others' return? Then they would be in the same situation but with having to face Drakkon head on. _Look at that fucking maniac_. He'd murdered that Minnie girl in the most violent way possible. Alex had seen brain leaking out of her ear when the hovercraft came. Alex was loathe to think what would happen if Drakkon got his hands on one of those blind girls. _This whole thing is fucking rotten._

"Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;" Alex said aloud. He looked down at the grass. He had played the role of Hamlet in plays before, but he sure felt like him now.

"Speak for yourself." Alex heard Drakkon call back without turning his head.

_Fantastic._ Alex thought.

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent now, down the dome of the arena. Still with plenty of light, Gabby Corbett had come down from her tree and bounded through the woods searching for food and water. Without a weapon she couldn't hunt properly, not that that could be particularly effective in the first place.

Gabby hunched over as she walked with her backpack high up on her back. She would never walk like this around school, but it was the most practical way to carry her bag. She stooped over a bit and scanned the ground for different berries or shrubs that she tried to remember from the edible plants station. She felt like a nerd.

Gabby stopped and readjusted her backpack. She glanced upwards and tried to get a good look at the sun. She squinted her eyes and poked out her tongue. She tried to remember a trick that her district partner, Cole Tenser, had taught her. Something about holding up your watch to the sun and pointing the hour hand towards it and then taking half the distance to the twelve. Wait, that was how to find South. If she had a watch she could just look at what time it was. _Dang it._

"It's very simple, you see." Gabby imitated Cole. She pushed some imaginary glasses up the bridge of her nose. She laughed to herself. Cole didn't even have glasses. She faintly wished she'd have made more of an effort with him. She put down her backpack and took out her canteen. Gabby swallowed the remaining drops of liquid. About sixteen ounces of water had sustained her for a day. Not too bad. She would need to find more water soon. She pushed her blonde hair to the side and continued walking.

* * *

In Track's mind they were two brave explorers, venturing in a world unknown. With imaginary Greaser on his shoulder, Track haughtily bounced along, unafraid. Giant red clouds billowed overhead, sinister purple shadows stretched out from every rock and hill. Dark things lurked. But Track did not scare. He narrowed his brown eyes and bravely stuck out his lower jaw. His narrow face was the epitome of courage.

"Okay, let's rest here." Cadence called from behind him. Track spun around and pointed into the air.

"Nay! We must travel onward!"

"Aye aye!" Cadence smiled. She couldn't help but laugh at the boy in front of her. But soon the smile had faded.

"But seriously, wait up."

"Oh." Track said stopping.

"We're getting pretty near to our goal. The only problem is, the Capitol doesn't really want us to get where we're going."

"Why not?" Track asked lackadaisically. Cadence shrugged, she would explain later—that was part of the plan.

"Anyway. See that swampy looking stretch of land?" Cadence pointed out ahead of them. There indeed was a swampy stretch of land. It wasn't far off from what Track had been imagining. The few trees were barren and twisted, and they cast long purple shadows over the muddy damp land. Occasional pools of brown and green liquid bubbled.

"There is a poison gas bubbling up from those pools. It's something called Sulfur Dioxide. It's water soluble, and forms sulfuric acid when it mixes with water. Anyway, we're going to have to do something special to make it through there." Cadence said as she began taking off her shirt. Track giggled watching her.

"I know." He said.

"The wind told you, eh?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Good. Okay, Track. We're going to tie our shits around our heads like this, okay?" Cadence demonstrated. Her shirt completely covered her head. The neck hole was where her green eyes were and she had tied the sleeves around the back; it made her look a bit like a ninja. She had a tank top on underneath her shirt. Her white shoulders starkly contrasted the black garb around her head.

"And this will protect us from the gas!" Track said.

"Not exactly, we have to wet it from the water in our canteens. That will protect us a little bit by collecting some of the gas, okay? Now it's important that you use water from you canteen to wet the shirt and not water from the ground okay? That's already saturated with the gas—er, just don't do it, okay? If your face starts to burn, add more water. This is the reason that we drank so much at that stream and had to refill out canteens all the way."

Track nodded.

"We have to move quickly through the swamp, okay? But we don't want to inhale too deeply, because our shirts aren't that protective. This is going to be very dangerous. Track, I need to tell you that we might not make it. Do you still want to come with me?"

"I remember what we talked about in the Training Center." He said. "And I haven't changed minds yet."

Cadence looked at him.

"You're sure?" He nodded. Cadence helped him tie his shirt around his head. She pulled the black material over his brown hair. She leaned his head back and dabbed a lot of water from his canteen over his mouth and nose. He did the same for her. Cadence picked up the iron sword.

"Okay. Follow me, we're going to be running. It's better to take frequent shallow breaths, not long deep ones. Ready?"

Track nodded. Cadence turned her attention to the swamp. They would have to stick to the land and navigate around the pools of bubbling acid. She knew from the map of the arena that it would be only a little over a quarter of a mile. If they could be out in 2 to 3 minutes they'd have a chance. She nodded to Track and then took off running.

The ground quickly became soggy beneath her feet. Mud squished around with every step. There was very little vegetation, besides the brown patches of grass. Her heart raced. At first she thought it might be much better than she expected. She didn't feel anything right away. But no sooner did that thought cross her mind, than a sharp burn set in to her eyes. They began to water. She tried to squint and shake the tears loose before they collected enough gas to form sulfuric acid. She pulled the edge of her shirt up as close as she could to them and dabbed at them.

She felt her foot stick into some mud and she almost lost her balance. She managed to stay up. She looked behind her to make sure Track was still following. He looked okay. His lanky form made him a natural runner. Cadence turned back around. Her foot sank deeper in some mud this time and again threatened her balance. She let out a gasp. _Shit._ She felt her lungs begin to burn. The skin on her arms and shoulders was hurting as well. Her eyes were getting worse. She saw they were about halfway through.

She tried to splash some water on her face from the canteen. She only managed to get a little out of it. The burn in her lungs didn't get worse yet, but it was still bad. She was wheezing now and had slowed her pace. Her eyes were really on fire. She tried to dab at them but it didn't help. It was like thousands of tiny needles stabbing her eyeball. More tears began to stream, this time from the pain and not the irritation. She took one last look at the ground in front of her before she had to shut them. Only a few more yards and they would be through, the other side was flat green grass, just like around the Cornucopia. It was only a few yards away but it might as well have been a mile. She squeezed her eyes tighter and leaned forward, and forced her legs to carry her faster. The needles were in her lungs now. She couldn't breath any more. She was literally breathing acid. She opened her eyes and saw she was at the edge of the swampland, but realized she wasn't going to make it. Her body just wouldn't go any more. The pain was too much. Her eyes closed and she slumped forward. There was a muddy splash as she hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Feces are going to hit the fan next chapter, so to speak.  
**


	31. Fractures

River Seymour sat down across from Pliny Gossamer. River could only imagine her sister's face. This was revenge, and it might be the sweetest moment of River's life. Yes she'd had some good laughs with Calico, but nothing like this.

"River Seymour!" Pliny yelled to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you. I'd like to give a quick shout out to my twin sister, Raine Seymour. I know you're watching this, Sis." River blew a kiss to one of the cameras. She hoped that somewhere, Calico was laughing.

"My isn't that sweet?" Pliny cooed. _You have no idea,_ thought River.

"So, River, after gaining the endorsement of your friend and District Four luminary, Calico Saxon, you were able to volunteer for the games. He certainly felt that you were ready, and do you?" Pliny said in his fast-paced, staccato voice.

"Absolutely, I feel I'm ready."

"Wonderful, wonderful. Like the other careers, you definitely impressed in training. How'd you do it?"

"My specialty is knives."

"Throwing them, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever lose them? You know, after say throwing one too far or in the dark?"

River paused. She looked at him befuddledly. The crowd laughed.

"Well I don't know how these things work!" Pliny burst out to the crowd with hands in the air, dumb look on his face.

"No, no it's okay. That was a good question…" River said sarcastically. Pliny slumped over and hung his head. River brought a scarred arm up to her face, to pretend like she was thinking. The crowd wasn't laughing as much, she realized she'd probably taken it too far. She cleared her throat.

"Er… but yeah. I do occasionally lose them. Well, not occasionally, I'd say rarely."

Track Deckman's interview proceeded far worse than River's. Pliny had a look of pity on his face. His flattened colorful hair and eyes contorted in their best imitation of regret.

"So, Track, let's talk about your training score, sort of the elephant in the room. Whatever you did, the Gamemakers didn't seem too impressed by it."

"Oh, right." Track said vacantly. Pliny waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Pliny rolled his eyes, then he held a hand to his head and made a circular motion with his finger.

"Would you mind telling us?" Pliny goaded.

"I can speak. I got into their little sandbox and thought it would be fun to do some cartwheels. So I tried to but couldn't really do them well. I got bored of trying and tried to leave, but couldn't remember which door I had come from, there's a lot, you know, in the that training sand box."

"Uh-huh." Pliny nodded apologetically. "Did you learn anything in the training center?" Track straightened up, he got the impression that this Pliny fellow was talking down to him.

"Yes, actually."

"And what was it?"

"I learned that not all mammals have hair. They have, uh… memory glands. Those make milk and that's why they're called mammals. The wind told me that."

Pliny made his mouth into a flat line in an expression of disbelief. His eyes rolled around in his head.

* * *

The fuzzy green tower came into focus. It was nothing but a blade of grass. Her eyes flickered completely open. There was a distant burn and a great deal of anxiety, although she couldn't quite remember why. It seemed those things belonged to somebody else, in some other place and time. But as her eyes focused on the blade of grass before her, so too did her mind. It all came back to her.

Cadence moaned. She tried to roll over but couldn't. It was too painful. She realized she would black out again. But she knew she was alive. She knew other things. Like in the grass there was a silver parachute. She knew there was a salve of some kind on her face. And although she couldn't see it, she knew Track's Cheshire grin would be hovering nearby. The big goofball had done it.

"There is still a chance to beat the Capitol." She tried to say to him. She didn't know whether she did. Emptiness returned.

* * *

Cole Tenser muttered something. It sounded to Press like it might be an apology. Then he brought the rock down into the rabbit's skull, killing it instantly. He looked at Press. She frowned. He made a note to design a better trap, one that would kill things instantly so they wouldn't have to. They didn't have a way to skin it or prepare it just yet. Cole would work on that. If it came down to it, they wouldn't starve.

Cole looked up at the dome. Soon the artificial sun would artificially set. Well, Cole thought, what was truly artificial led to a much more semantic debate on the nature of realness. Cole enjoyed Philosophy but he didn't hold it in very high esteem.

"Penny for your thoughts." Press offered.

"I hope they're worth more than that." Cole smiled. He stuck out his hand and took hers. They kissed.

* * *

"Alright. So now we know how to navigate better. If we see something on the horizon from the Cornucopia, we walk to its left. Similar idea if something is far away in the woods, but not if its close." Shimmer stated.

"Right." Ace agreed.

"But not if we're in the woods moving latitudinally?" River asked.

"Er… maybe." Shimmer had to think.

"Basically the woods are a ring of land moving around the Cornucopia, so think of it that way."

"Ah, okay."

"Ahh! Enough of this? When do we hunt?" Drakkon bellowed. He had been pacing the ground in front of the golden horn ever since the other party had returned. Normally his immaturity irritated Shimmer, but she was in a decent mood. She looked at him and smiled.

"Right now."

"Yes! Yes!" Drakkon yelled. Then he began muttering to himself, continuing his pacing.

"Alisha hasn't slept and Ace is tired from the last trip so you two stay here. Alex, Drakkon, and River: let's go." The three names she called shouldered their weapons and gear and fell in step over the hills and towards the forest. Everybody was silent. There was a hopeful air about them; they had figured out the arena. But it was more than that. They were somber, because they knew they would likely be killing soon.

Shimmer watched her feet, boot over boot, crossing the grass, which became shades of darker and darker green as the sun went lower. She was flanked by three others, but not one that she could fully trust. She could hardly believe it would soon be her second night in the arena. She hadn't had time to emotionally process Cloud's death. Her complicated dependency and revulsion of him made it even less likely for her emotions to be processed. She at least felt his loss as a person she could trust. And if he wasn't trustworthy, he was predictable.

Shimmer began to wonder how people would look back on her, Shimmer Onyx-Platinum, leader of the 212th Careers. She imagined what they might say, but found her imagination coming up short. It was too difficult to foresee—too difficult to even imagine. She quietly thrust her hand into her pocket and grasped her token. With it in hand, she walked into the complete unknown.

* * *

Gabby Corbett began to close her eyes as she walked. It couldn't hurt that badly to close her eyes for a bit, if anything, she figured, it helped her focus. She reopened them. The orange light of dusk soaked the ground. She was tired, but she couldn't stop yet. She had to find water, even if it meant searching through the entire night.

Gabby tried to swallow. She felt the motion of peristalsis ripple down her dry throat. It hurt. She didn't know whether she was really in trouble yet or if she was just imagining it because she was paranoid. Either way, not much to do until she found water. A steam. Anything.

Gabby stopped to listen to the forest. No rushing sounds of any kind. She took a sharp left and continued that way. She didn't know which direction it was, but at least it was a new one. She hiked up her backpack and continued onward. Her arid tongue poked out of her lips, but instead of wetting them, it just dragged along their cracks. Gabby shut her eyes again. She was so tired. And thirsty. _Stupid Arena. Stupid Hunger Games._

Suddenly Gabby felt something tighten around her right ankle and pull her upwards. Without thinking she let out a loud scream. As she swung upside down, her head cracked against the bark of a tree and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"This way!" River yelled.

* * *

As soon as he heard it, Cole's eyes shot to Press's. Neither had to say a word, the universal body language for 'oh shit' was easily apparent. Press set the canteen she'd been about to drink from down on a log and dashed towards the sound of the scream. She felt her stomach lurch as she remembered the numerous traps that littered the area. She slowed her pace and made each step deliberately, dodging the rocks or sticks or twine that might set off a trap if stepped on.

Not twenty meters away she found the nimble body of Gabby Corbett dangling from a tree. Cole arrived right after.

"Is that your district partner?" She asked.

"Yes." Cole said. He moved over to her body and examined her for signs of injury. He pulled his hand away from her scalp and felt something sticky on it. It was blood.

"Gabby!" Cole whispered. No reply.

"What do we do?" Press asked.

"Do we cut her down?" Cole asked back. _She's not our ally, _they both thought but neither said.

"She's only, what, twelve?"

"Thirteen." Cole stated. The two looked back at each other. The 'oh shit' body language was still present, but it was far less clear what to do. Cole shut his eyes and began to think. The three of them were frozen there: in the between. Dusk.

"We gotta cut her down. We can't kill her." Press said a bit frantically. Just then a different voice answered her in the distance.

"Come on!" They heard somebody yell. Their heads snapped to each other.

"We have to cut her down!" Press said again, louder.

"With what?!" Cole hissed. He held up his hands. Neither had a weapon or knife of any kind. Letting Gabby out of the trap wouldn't be possible before the careers arrived.

"Sorry Gabby." Cole said. It was Press's turn to be frozen with inaction, like he had been in the blood bath. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off into the woods. Gabby hung motionlessly; her blonde hair flowed towards the ground.

* * *

"ONE LITTLE TRIBUTE, HANGING FROM A TREE!" Drakkon bellowed into the dusk. His honey eyes were ablaze, deep in his tan skull.

He was the first to arrive at Gabby Corbett. She didn't answer him. River was next.

"I think I saw another!" She yelled, continuing past Drakkon. Shimmer and Alex arrived to see her fleeting into the trees.

"River!" Shimmer called after. She followed. Alex Feltham was left with Gabby and Drakkon. He looked at Shimmer and then back to Drakkon.

"GO ON! HELP THEM I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE." Drakkon growled.

Alex stopped. Drakkon circled the motionless girl, his eyes seared into her. He looked like a starving dog eyeing an uncooked steak.

"What are you going to do to her?" Alex demanded.

"Go on. Don't worry about it." Drakkon said without looking at Alex. His mind was already far away, focusing on what he might do. How he might kill her.

"What are you going to do?" Alex repeated louder. He set his feet in the dirt with a wide stance.

"Kill her quick and be done with it!" Alex yelled now. Drakkon looked at him, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"No chance." Drakkon hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed Gabby's hair with one hand and moved his sword back in the other. Drakkon swung his sword forward. It met Alex's trident with a clink. Drakkon's head whipped to face Alex. Drakkon let go of Gabby's hair and threw his free elbow back, hitting Alex in the face.

Alex rolled backwards with Drakkon's blow. He stood up and blocked a chop Drakkon had sent straight at his head.

"YOURE GOING TO DIE PRETTY BOY!"

* * *

Over his heavy breath, Cole heard the career girl's footsteps pounding behind them. He knew then that she would catch them. As Cole and Press hurdled through the woods, his eyes desperately searched, hoping that some snare had been forgotten. He hoped that some trap was still left, that they hadn't yet passed them all. But Cole was rarely wrong. He heard a break in the footsteps behind him.

"Press!" He yelled. Cole acted fast. He pulled the girl forward with all his might. He lunged backwards and wrapped around her, squeezing tight. Then he felt it. A knife entered near the top of his spine. He released Press and collapsed to the ground.

"Cole!" Press yelled. She was on her knees and shuffled over to him.

"Well, isn't that romantic?" River called. She walked forward through the trees. Press's form hunched over Cole's. Her hands clutched his face. She spoke to him, but River couldn't hear.

"Speak up! I want to hear! I don't want to miss out on all the drama!" River taunted. She was close now. She grabbed Press's dark hair and pulled her head back.

"Bitch!" Press yelled. She grasped the cold metal knife handle and pulled. It slid easily out of Cole's back. In one fluid motion Press jammed it up into River's throat. It stuck there. River let out a gurgling sound and dropped the knife she held in her other hand. Her body fell to the ground, like a marionette with its strings cut. The many scars all over River's body had never been enough to severe her strings, but this had been. Her blood pooled on the forest floor. Her emerald eyes never closed; they gazed into the dirt.

Cole had rolled over onto his back. He coughed and blood spurted out of his mouth. Press turned back to him. Her hetero-chrome eyes welled with tears. They raced between Cole's look of agony and the finger-like streams of blood that cut through the dirt beneath him. The sun hadn't yet finished setting, but Cole closed his eyes and went into the night.

Press soon joined him. Shimmer's axe silently came from behind and split Press' cranium, although not cleaving through it entirely. Press died instantly, and collapsed on top of Cole's body. Shimmer freed her axe, and wiped its blade on the ground. She turned to River's corpse, sprawled facedown and akimbo.

"Shit." Shimmer said. She grabbed her small jaw with her free hand and swept her hand across it. She turned her head—a loud crash came from where Alex and Drakkon were, back through the trees. _Shit_.

* * *

Drakkon's boot had found its way to Alex's chest. He was launched backwards; a low tree branch broke his fall. It snapped off with a loud crack. Drakkon rushed toward Alex, sword raised above his head. Alex jumped to his feet and shoved his trident forward, catching the sword between two of its prongs. The trident slid down the sword and caught on Drakkon's wrist. With his free hand Drakkon grabbed the trident and pulled it forwards out of Alex's grip.

Drakkon twisted himself to toss the trident behind him. Alex drove forward, tackling Drakkon into the ground. Alex scrambled over him to grab either weapon. Drakkon's hand wrapped around Alex's ankle and pulled him back. Alex's left foot kicked out and hit Drakkon in the jaw. Drakkon let out a scream. Alex did it again. He felt his foot released. He turned back towards the trident and was about to pick it up when he felt Drakkon's full weight come down on him.

"I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!"

Alex felt his head jammed forward into the dirt. This was how Drakkon had killed Minnie. Alex's hand swept across the ground and closed around a decent size rock. Alex turned his body as far as he could while Drakkon's hands held his head in place, and he smashed the rock against Drakkon's temple. Then with a push, Alex was able to scramble free. He picked up his trident. He turned to Drakkon. The massive tanned brute was on the ground in front of him. Alex stabbed, but Drakkon rolled. The trident lodged into the ground.

Continuing the momentum of his roll, Drakkon had leapt to his feet. _This guy doesn't die,_ Alex thought. Alex pulled the trident out of the ground but Drakkon had already closed in. He pushed it out of the way and knocked Alex over. Drakkon pulled hard on the trident freeing it from Alex's hands. He plunged it towards Alex. Alex rolled and thought he dodged it, until he felt a searing pain in his left calf.

Alex didn't scream, but he looked down at his leg. Drakkon had pierced him right through the muscle. He looked back up at Drakkon's bulging eyes. Alex looked back down at his leg. He had landed right next to where Drakkon had dropped his sword. As Drakkon leaned on the trident, Alex grabbed Drakkon's sword off the ground and thrust it into his left shoulder. He didn't get it in very deep, not being able to shift his body weight. Drakkon looked at his shoulder and then back at Alex.

It was a strange sight. Drakkon leaned on the silver trident, pinning Alex through his calf. And Alex had stabbed Drakkon's shoulder with the tip of a silver sword, completing a square. For a split second, neither could react. Then Alex pulled the sword out and prepared for a second plunge. Drakkon, with his right arm, pulled the trident out of Alex's leg. The barbed end mangled his flesh and Alex let out a blood-curdling scream this time. He swung fiercely at Drakkon who dodged it.

Drakkon looked up. He heard Shimmer barreling through the woods. He hefted the trident into the cradle of his right arm and began sprinting towards the Cornucopia. His left arm was pulled into his side, as blood dripped out of his shoulder. Alex tried to stand up but collapsed. The blonde tips of his teased hair were the first things into the dirt. His eyes closed as Shimmer's feet landed in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Drakkon…"

"Were did he get you?" As soon as she asked she regretted it. With the blood spurting from Alex's leg, it was quite obvious. Shimmer looked around. She didn't know what to do.

"Alex? Alex?" She tried to stir him. His face had gone pale and he wasn't responding. _Shit_, Shimmer pulled off her nylon/cotton shirt (it was the same style that had retained water so poorly for Cadence). Shimmer tied it above Alex's knee. No sooner had she finished this than she heard a thud in the branches above her. She looked up. A silver parachute was caught in the branches. _Shit. _Shimmer stuck out her bottom lip and blew a few loose hairs out of her eyes. She began to climb up towards it.

* * *

The cannon fired three times. It startled a flock of birds near them. The birds sped out of the trees and in turn, startled the large deer they were tracking. Eli lobbed his axe as hard as he could but it thudded harmlessly where the animal had been, and not where it was going.

"I figured as much." Mercury mused.

"It's alright. It was a pipe dream, anyway." Eli said as he watched the deer gracefully prance away.

"I wonder what the hell that was about."

* * *

Gabby Corbett's eyes fluttered. Her head was throbbing. She thought she could feel her brain pulsing. And there was a particularly sharp pain behind her left ear. She shut her eyes tight and rubbed her fore head.

"What the-?" She softly began. She quickly realized she was upside down. She blinked hard to try and see. It was night. As her eyes adjusted, she slowly turned around the forest. The rope she dangled from would twist one way and then twist back. Objects became clearer and clearer on every rotation. She heard a noise not too far off. It sounded like a wounded animal breathing.

"How do I get this shit on?" She heard a voice. Her eyes detected movement. As she slowly went around again she realized it was two tributes. Gabby swallowed hard. It still hurt her throat but at least the night air was a little cooler. As delicately as she could, she bent herself upwards and grabbed the ankle she dangled by with both hands. Hand over hand she pulled herself up the rope.

_I don't know what dance this is, but it's a freaking awful one,_ she thought. When she had neared the top of the rope, she swung herself over a tree branch. Once the weight was off her ankle, she easily slid the make shift rope off of it. She felt the rope. It felt like some kind of plant. Whoever had weaved this together had done so with expert craftsmanship. She wondered if maybe the Capitol had set the trap there.

After freeing herself Gabby shimmied down the tree. She took the opposite direction from the two tributes. She was walking carefully, not to set off any more traps. As her eyes fully adjusted to the light she noticed what looked like a canteen sitting on a log. It was the one Press had left. She debated whether or not it was another trap, but decided luck was on her side. Gabby picked up the canteen and flinched, expecting something to happen. When it didn't, she hastily swallowed the water and shoved the canteen into one of her backpack pockets. Thank god it was on so tight, otherwise it would have fallen off. _It pays to wear it like a nerd. _

* * *

Not much later, Alex had a similar awakening. The disoriented career instantly felt down his calf muscle. It was wrapped in a bandage. Not some makeshift bandage, but a proper medical one. _Where did this come from? _Alex realized he had a blanket too.

"Holy Cow, you're alive. Thank you Sponsors." Shimmer was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Her elbow rested against her knee and her head rested on her fist. She looked bored, almost. But in the light of day, Alex would have been able to see the genuine look of relief on her face. She had a wounded Alex Feltham on her hands, but at least she wasn't alone.

"Where's Drakkon?" He asked.

"No idea."

"You let him get away?"

"Oh… yeah. If only I wasn't busy saving your sorry ass."

Alex let out an angry grunt and dropped his head back into the grass. He covered his face with his hands. He let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry. I'm a little disoriented, obviously."

"Mhmm." she nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life, Shimmer." He said matter-of-factly.

"No problem."

* * *

The coals of the fire pit smoldered near the tail of the Cornucopia. Ace Tannen had extinguished the fire after dusk, to better see into the night. He watched the treeline. The weapons had been cleared out from the Cornucopia and piled in front of it. Two sleeping rolls had been placed down that the careers had taken from the backpacks near the site. Inside of the Cornucopia, Alisha Claud was sleeping. It was her first sleep in nearly forty-eight hours. Last night she had volunteered to watch for the careers that slept. She went straight into a hunt after that. But now she could sleep. And it was peaceful.

That night she dreamt of her sister, Claudia Claud. Her sister sat on the roof of their house, dangling her feet over the edge. The hem of the yellow dress that they'd both worn to the reaping was folded beneath her sister's thighs. Claudia was singing a song, but Alisha couldn't hear it. She tried turning one ear towards her sister and then another, but she just couldn't hear the song.

Alisha rolled over in her sleep. Drakkon's big, cracked hands covered either ear. Her eyelids shot open, the white of her eyes appeared as it out of nowhere. Drakkon twisted with all his might, snapping her neck. He released her head and it fell back to her pillow, lifelessly. It was a quiet death, but not as quiet as the night itself; Ace Tannen heard something. He ran around to the opening of the Cornucopia.

"Alisha?" Ace yelled. It was dark in the opening, and he couldn't see in. Out of the darkness flew a trident that hit him squarely between his brown eyes. The middle prong certainly pierced his brain. It entered beneath his curly dark hair. Its force knocked him backwards, and rolled his loose neck to the side. The trident's shaft fell against the grass. Ace had already died.

Nothing rolled out of his pockets—he never lost the token his mom had meant to give him but never did.

Drakkon stepped out of the Cornucopia. His left arm was hung in a makeshift sling. He smiled widely. He tilted his head back and took in a deep breath.

"DRAKKON DRANIAS!" He yelled into the night. "DRAKKON DRANIAS!"

* * *

**The following are pushing up daisies:**

**Cloud (mines)**

**Minnie (Drakkon)**

**Cherry (River)**

**Grave (Shimmer)**

**Dahlia (Shimmer)**

**Noble (Shimmer)**

**Auralee (Blast)**

**Malik (Ace)**

**Blast (Livi)**

**River (Press)**

**Cole (River)**

**Press (Shimmer)**

**Alisha (Drakkon)**

**Ace (Drakkon)**

**Current survivors:**

**Shimmer**

Drakkon

Cadence

Alex

Gabby

Track

Skye

Eli

Rye

Livi

Aven

Mercury


	32. Cave

"What the fuck is he doing?" The President's voice crackled through the black polymer of the phone receiver. Licinius could practically hear the vein in the man's forehead bulging. It was a large red one that branched like a trident. Licinius mentally referred to it as the President's 'murder vein,' for self-evident reasons.

"We don't know, Mr. President. We thought he would be more predictable. Gamemaker Dolbreath assured us as much… It would seem the boy has snapped." Licnius's voice quivered.

"He's ruining the bloody fun. Stop him. Use the mutts. Anything else to report?"

Licinius nervously glanced over to another Gamemaker, seated at a monitor. The man's face was red and his brow was beaded with sweat. He blinked furiously beneath wire-framed glasses. Licinius raised an eyebrow to the man. The man didn't react. He heavily breathed in and out.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Good." _Click. _Licinius pulled the phone from his ear and put it back in its cradle. He swept around to stare at the monitor where the other Gamemaker was seated. The dot labeled DD was quickly moving towards the two dots labeled RK and LT.

"You didn't tell him?" The man asked surprisedly.

"We don't need to worry him with it. Besides, Drakkon hasn't reached them yet. I personally instructed that brute not to harm our boy or either blind girl."

"Think he'll listen?"

"I doubt it. The President wants us to send the mutts. Make sure they go after him, and only him."

"Their targeting methodology isn't fool proof."

"Well we better fucking hope it works."

* * *

Rain droplets fell over Rye and Livi's heads. The sounds of the constant patter had always been comforting to Livi, back in District Nine, but here it made everything cold and wet. Without the luxury of indoors, the idea of anybody finding rain pleasant was completely inane. And without any concrete for it to fall on, it was devoid of that smell that Livi liked. It was sterile rain. Arena rain.

Their feet kicked along a rocky path. Rye had led them up through the forest. They'd set up camp and staked out Skye and Aven's location, but Rye knew the arena was changing. The lake that Skye and Aven were camped at quickly orbited away from them and Rye and Livi found themselves beneath the looming specter of a mountain, so up they climbed. The arena moved in a set pattern for now, but it didn't have to. Even though they had lost Skye and Aven, it wouldn't be long before the Gamemakers brought them back into view, and that's when Rye would make his move. He would set the two girls upon one another. It was that or lose Pepper. Rye sighed. He thought of his pale, anemic sister.

The two stopped near a narrow but somewhat deep opening in the rocks. There was an overhang that sheltered them, at least for the most part, from the rain. Rye put his weapon down and leaned beneath the rock. His dark brow furrowed. The sides of his mouth twitched. He wanted to tell Livi to just run, to shout to the audience and tell Pepper he loved her, to do anything, but he couldn't. He was trapped. Livi seemed to be able to sense his anxiety.

"We haven't heard any more cannons." Livi mouthed with her thin red lips.

"Mhmm. We may not for sometime. The remaining tributes must be pretty spread out."

"I wonder who got those careers?"

"Maybe a trap? Mutts? Who knows? I didn't really figure anyone else as competition for them."

"Maybe they turned on each other?" Livi mused.

"It's unlikely, but maybe less so than the alternatives."

"Maybe Mercury got them." Livi's voice trailed off. Almost as if with a hint of regret. Rye said nothing. He listened to the pounding rain. He'd had his fill of water. He knew it was bad to take the water for granted, a lot of tributes were probably dying of thirst right now. But Rye knew he wasn't in much danger of that, not when the Gamemakers needed him. Not when they were watching his every move and listening to every word he uttered. However, there were things even the Gamemakers couldn't control…

"Can you hear that?" Livi asked, craning her neck out almost into the rainfall.

"Hear what?"

"The yelling. I think I hear somebody yelling." Rye just watched her. Livi had thought she'd heard things a few time since their run-in with Blast, but none had ended up posing any real danger. She had been a little paranoid, so had he, for letting Blast get so close, but this time seemed different.

"It sounds like… Drakkon Dranias."

"He's the one yelling? How can you tell?"

"No. That's what's being yelled. And it's getting louder."

* * *

Drakkon yelled his own name. Over and over. It was his battle cry. It couldn't be said why he might be yelling his own name. Some people might point to the causative relationship between self-obsession and violent crime, but maybe he just thought his own name had a nice ring to it. Whatever the reason, Drakkon's neck muscles tensed with the yell as he notched an arrow and released it into one of the deer sized scorpion creatures hurdling up the rocky hillside.

The arrow was deflected off the armor of the creature's giant black pincer, raised in front of its head. The arrow seemed to agitate the creature. Two giant insectoid wings raised up from the creature's back. They fluttered and the creature hovered off the ground, but didn't seem able to sustain flight. Drakkon was unflinching. He sent another arrow, this time it lodged into the soft tissue where the creature's head must be, although there wasn't one readily discernable. It dropped back to the ground and began kicking its eight legs spastically against the stony ground.

Another crested the rocky trail that Drakkon stood on. With a flutter of its dragonfly like wings it dodged downward, causing his arrow to deflect off it's segmented back. It was very close now. Drakkon was drawing another arrow when its massive pincer knocked aside the bow. Drakkon lunged to the side. A massive tail stung into the ground beside him.

"COME ON AND KILL ME!" Drakkon yelled, drawing his sword with only his right arm and swinging at the narrow part of the tail, stuck in the ground.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Livi asked. Rye was standing on the edge of the trail in the rain, looking down, searching for the source of the noise.

"Nothing yet. Hear anything else?" Livi was perched, listening intently.

Then Rye saw it. A black creature. Six feet in length. A scorpion, he realized. Then another. And another. The creatures were swarming. They were crawling on the rocks up towards them. He turned to Livi and whispered it the same time she did.

"Mutts!"

Without thinking, Rye grabbed her hand and slid into the crevice between the two boulders. It was a tiny alcove that jammed the two in like sardines.

"We can't fight them from in here!" Livi hissed.

"They didn't see us!" Rye hissed back. His mind raced. Why would the Gamemakers send mutts after them? They couldn't be meant for Rye and Livi. Had the Gamemakers altered their deal?

Rainwater slowly dripped down on Rye. It was pitch black in their hiding spot. He couldn't even see pale Livi, who normally practically glowed in the dark. But their little hiding hole wasn't very deep. Rye could hear the creatures now. He could hear their hairy black legs scampering up the rocks. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing.

They were right outside. Right where he and Livi had just been standing. Rye heard fluttering, scampering, and a strange chirping noise. _What the fuck? _He desperately thought. He heard something scraping against the rocks. _Are they searching for us?_

The scraping continued. It was at the mouth of the cave. _Holy fuck._

Just then Rye felt a small wet hand wrap around his. He was too afraid to scream, although it was very good that he didn't. He quickly recognized it as human. It was Livi's hand. He could feel his pulse throbbing in her hand. He felt one of her wiry digits moving on his palm, comfortingly. Rye steadied his breathing. Then he realized-her motions weren't random comforting stokes-they were organized. _She's writing something!_ Rye focused on the letters being formed on his palm.

D

O

N

T

E

E

U

S

She wrote. Rye's mind raced. At first he didn't know if the "U" was meant as a "you," but quickly realized what she was writing—they don't see us. Rye blinked. He still couldn't see. The water had frayed his hair a bit, and his ponytail had come somewhat frazzled. A few loose strands were in his eyes. He didn't dare wipe them out of the way. Rye heard more scampering. It seemed more distant. He waited. It seemed they would be safe. Rye turned Livi's hand over and began writing with his thumb.

A

R

E

T

H

E

Y

G

O

N

E

Livi didn't give an immediate answer. She tapped twice, which Rye took to indicate he should wait. She wasn't certain. After more waiting, Livi spoke. Her voice was even and sharp.

"Okay. I think they're all the way gone."

Rye let out a deep breath.

"But I can still hear the Drakkon boy. He's fighting them."

* * *

Far on the other end of the arena Cadence lay with her head against the grass. Recovering. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't know how, but somehow Track knew she was awake. Either that or he'd just been talking to her this whole time without a response.

"I thought of something about mammals like we talked about. I remembered something that I'm confused about."

"Hm?" She decided to humor him.

"Did you know platypus is a egg layer?"

Cadence didn't answer him right away. She felt a smile stretching across her face. She couldn't say he didn't amuse her. She was glad. Maybe he amused the Capitol too? And that's where her medicine had come from? She didn't think she had too many followers out there. Then again, maybe it was from Joule's, er, genial personality.

"Monotreme." Cadence finally sputtered, with a bit of pain. "Platypus is a Monotreme, different from placental or marsupial mammals."

She opened her eyes; they were already adjusted to the black night around her. She slowly rose to her feet. She propped herself up, using the iron sword she'd been lugging as a cane.

"Come on, I'll tell you about him as we walk. Would you help me a little?"

* * *

**I'm going to try to do shorter chapters from now on! The 4,000 worders are difficult to sort through to find tributes you actually care about, I know. Plus, I think this is probably the longest you've all had to wait for an update, so all apologies. **

**Some of the characters' fates are sealed. But once they've had their fun, the poll will reopen and you'll be able to vote on the finalists. I can't promise your character will be in that group, though. We'll have our finalists within the next five chapters!**

**Muah-ha-ha-ha!**


	33. Cephalothorax

Drakkon felt a searing pain in his lower back. He grunted. Drakkon tried to spin around but he was held in place. The pain became excruciating. He yelled. Drakkon dove forward and felt the mutt's stinger slide out of him. He rolled to face the creature. It lunged forwards with a kick of its wings. Drakkon held out his sword, already covered with dripping green ooze, and positioned it near the soft underbelly. The creature impaled itself. More green ooze leaked onto his silver sword. It dripped and flowed in a manner only slightly less viscous than molasses.

Drakkon exhaled in a moment of respite. Then he noticed the weight of the creature's corpse was causing it to be pushed down the sword. Drakkon rolled the creature off of him, with the sword still in. The deer sized scorpion landed with a thud. Drakkon blinked. He surveyed the landscape around him. The corpses of the beasts were scattered throughout the rocky landscape. Some were twitching, maybe in the throws of death, but others were undoubtedly still alive but badly wounded. Drakkon stood up. His left arm hung to the side as if it were dead, although it still radiated an intense pain. Even more intense was the pain from the fresh wound in his back. It seared and pounded, but Drakkon only smiled. Well, his mouth smiled, but his eyes bulged angrily out of his head, it wasn't a facial expression most humans have.

"YES!" Drakkon tilted his head back and screamed into the night.

* * *

Shimmer hurled her axe at a rabbit. The floppy eared rodent scampered away before it could reach him. The heavy weapon slid through the dirt and stopped against a root.

"Damn it." Shimmer cursed under her breath. She darted through the foliage to retrieve her axe. As she was collecting it from the bushes, she noticed there was a multitude of berries. _I wanted rabbit but end up with berries_, she thought to herself. She began plucking them and piling into her hand. Her hand soon filled up with the fruit. She pulled out her undershirt (her regular one had been used as a tourniquet and was crusted with Feltham's blood so she hadn't felt like wearing it), and began piling the berries there.

_This is practically the first time I've left his side since everything went to shit. And now here I am pathetically scrapping together a few berries for a meal. Some Onyx-Platinum. What a joke. Mom must be livid. Just another drunken day spent watching her daughter end a dynasty. I was supposed to win. Why did Cloud have to step on those mines? Why did River have to toy with that girl? The strong ones are supposed to survive not die randomly. Now what am I left with? Alex Feltham? Who can barely walk... I should kill him now and save myself the trouble. But that would mean… I'm alone. Me vs Drakkon vs all those others. Alone. No Titus. No Cloud…_

"Oh man, just berries? I was hoping for maybe a tenderloin and a bottle of Bordeaux." Alex Feltham's voice called from behind her.

"You're walking!" Shimmer glanced back and yelled with pronounced eagerness, a little too revealing of her thoughts about loneliness. She scooped up another handful of berries and placed them into her shirt.

"Unfortunately no tenderloin, but I suppose we could always ferment these berries?" She said. Shimmer stood up and turned around to face him. He was standing closer than she realized and she almost bumped into his broad chest. He leaned easily against a tree. His golden brown hair looked deliberately teased and styled despite the trauma he'd been through. And his sea green eyes smiled at her.

Shimmer held the front edge of her white tank top undershirt out and was holding the berries in there, exposing her midriff. She suddenly felt glad that she'd gone hungry for the last few days because her stomach probably looked awesome. Shimmer felt a slow smiled spread across her face. Her brown eyes looked him up and down.

"Cool. Well, we should probably eat these and then maybe go back to Cornucopia and see if Drakkon left anything." Alex interrupted the silence. Shimmer cleared her throat.

"Er, right."

* * *

Gabby exited the clearing of trees. _Finally, somewhere without trees._ The aurora borealis was as strong this night as it had been the night before, maybe stronger. What was strangest to Gabby was that there was no sound accompanying it. The lights looked like fireworks, which she had seen before but always with sound. She almost winced every time the green light shimmered up or down or bended a certain way, but the loud explosions never happened.

Gabby looked down from the lights. She chided herself for being a bit careless. She returned her attention to the grass beneath her feet. She crested the hill and her jaw dropped. She was back at the Cornucopia. Gabby froze. She didn't move. Her eyes slowly darted around. The careers were bound to be guarding it. Somewhere. She saw no signs of motion. Maybe they were already behind her? Gabby cursed and bolted back into the forest at a different vector from where she came.

* * *

"I really wish I had a bow and arrow!" Mercury yelled partially to Eli and partially to the citizens of the Capitol that he'd once before beseeched. Mercury was sitting in a tree branch just out of reach of a stray mutt. The giant scorpion hybrid fluttered its wings to get up to him but it was coming just short.

"What are these things?" Eli yelled back to him. A far poorer climber than Mercury, Eli was stuck on the ground, battling his own scorpion. Eli swung at the beast and it grabbed his axe with a massive pincer. The pincer's curved shape allowed Eli to push the axe forward and pull it down, out of the creatures grip. He stepped to the side, barely dodging a strike from its stinger. He slowly backed away parrying any blows from a pincer and dodging subsequent stabs of the massive stinger.

The behemoth hissed at Mercury as it flew up just beneath him and snapped at his legs. Mercury pulled them back and cussed. He waited for the creature to land and try again. It came back again, hissing and snapping. Mercury made his move right after it reached the highest part of its jump.

"Now or never." Mercury yelled. He dove on top of the creature as it was falling back down. He planned on stabbing it, but they fell a lost faster then he realized. He wrapped his arms around its black armor. When he crashed to the ground he swung out from on top of it, but managed to hold on. The creature batted it's wings to try and shake him off. It didn't heave the flexibility to use its pincers. Mercury looked down. The creature's eyes were on what Mercury had thought was its back. It had two eyes near the mouth and a row of four smaller ones on each side. It was staring straight at him, but couldn't get him. The creature hissed. Mercury drove his sword into one of the big eyes. It let out a howl and collapsed.

Eli waited until it stabbed at him with its stinger. He didn't try to dodge it this time; he chopped across his head with his axe and severed the tip of the thing. The mutt's green blood spilled out. It howled and lunged at him with a flutter of its wings. It bowled Eli over and was directly on top of him, pinning him with four of its eight legs. It hissed. A pincer swung down and gashed Eli in the side of his head. He let out a scream. Blood oozed from his scalp. Eli maneuvered his right arm free. It still held his axe. He thrust it up into the scorpion's underbelly, releasing a gush of the green blood. The thing collapsed on top of him.

"Eli!" Mercury yelled to his friend. He ran around to the front and pulled Eli out from under the mutt. Mercury looked at the gash in Eli's head, there was a good cut through his ear, leaving the top part nearly severed. Eli looked zoned out, like he might be in shock.

"Are you alright?" Mercury yelled. He shook Eli a little bit. Eli Blinked a few times and seemingly returned from within his mind.

"Huh? Woah, are you alright?" Eli parroted to Mercury.

"What?" Mercury asked, a little confusedly. Eli was clearly the more wounded of the two.

"Man, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Eli stammered.

"Sorry for what?" Mercury asked worriedly. _What's wrong with him?_

"Oh… Wasn't that your mom I just killed?" Eli gestured at the hideous and mangled mutt lying dead in front of him. The two began to laugh.

"Guess that gash isn't as bad as it looks!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't look as bad as your mom's gash."

* * *

Track stopped at the edge of a cliff. He kicked a rock over the edge and it fell into a chasm without making a noise. There was a distinctive low-pitched hum coming from just beyond the cliff.

"We'll have to fly to get where we're going now." Track vacantly grinned.

"Nope," said Cadence, "we're here."


	34. The Learned Astronomer

Cadence Craft nervously thumbed her nose piercing as Pliny Gossamer called her name out for the audience. She walked onto the stage and brushed her light hair to the side. She did not hate the Capitol freaks cheering for her (even though they were freaks); she thought they were mostly harmless and mostly ignorant. She didn't blame them for her mother's death. These delusional pawns were as much slaves of the Capitol as the districts were, although by very different means-the difference of negative and positive reinforcement. Cadence sat down and smiled.

"Hello! Brainy Ms. Craft," Pliny beamed.

"Hello, Mr. Gossamer," Cadence said flatly, almost bored. The audience laughed, she seemed to see right through his charms.

"Come on now! Seem more excited! Tomorrow's the big day!" The un-living façade of Pliny smiled.

"Only giving you a hard time, Pliny, of course I'm excited," Cadence teased.

"And we are as well. You and your district partner both posted magnificent scores! Which I might add is very unusual for District Three. What did you do to impress the Gamemakers so much?"

"Well, it's kind of boring. You really want to hear it?"

"The _Gamemakers_ didn't seem to think so!" Pliny boomed back, smiling to the audience as if for approval. They all agreed and cheered her on. Pliny was good at his job.

"Oh, alright. Are you familiar with a Galvanic Cell, Pliny?" He didn't need words to respond; instead he just made the stupidest face imaginable, to much laughter. Cadence thought it would have been funnier if nobody laughed. Then Pliny really would just look like an idiot, but that wasn't useful to her.

"Well," Cadence forced a laugh too, "it's a type of battery. I got into the arena and went over to the weapons rack. I pulled a few copper arrowheads off their shafts and pried some galvanized nails out of the wall, er, galvanized nails are ones covered in zinc to protect them from rusting. The Gamemakers were curious but I didn't want to lose their attention, so I did all of this pretty quickly."

"Mhmm, mhmm," Pliny nodded.

"So I ran over to the cleaning cupboard and found some nice protic solutions, fairly strong acids. And I set about building my battery. I used a narrow plastic tube for the salt bridge and then ripped up a wire off of one of the lights. I wired my battery and connected it to the metallic weapons rack. Then I scurried off. They must have sent some poor Avox to go see what I'd done, and he must have gotten quite the literal shock. Of course, a battery like that only generates so many volts and the weapons rack has a high enough resistance so there weren't too many amps running through it. "

"How about that?!" Pliny yelled. "My you're clever! The kids at school must looooove you." Pliny replied to more laughter.

* * *

Joule clicked off the replay of the interview. She sat cross-legged on Cadence's bed, the night before the games. She nodded approvingly.

"Okay, you've convinced them that you're smart. So what now?" Joule asked.

"So… Now I hope that they're as dumb as I think they are, or more immediately, that the Peace Keepers are as dumb as I think they are." Cadence replied.

"I don't like this plan-I'm not sure I understand it. Why not just stick to the old one?" Joule asked. Cadence shifted her weight on the bed and stuck out her hands to prop herself up.

"For a few reasons. One: the old plan was just an act of rebellion. It would have gotten me killed. This plan has a chance for survival. Two: we now know what the Capitol wants to achieve, thanks to the data you pulled of off Licinius' computer. They want to see the two blind girls maul each other. And with Rye Kuna on their side, I don't think I could do much to stop them. Fighting isn't my strong suit in case you haven't noticed. "

"So, one more time, what is your new plan?" Joule asked.

"Okay. So the old plan was to break through the arena, and destroy the electrical force field, like the 3rd Quarter Quell, but using brute force instead of an electrical overload."

"Right."

"I still need to act like I'm going to do that. Except now I am counting on the Capitol trying to stop me. That's why I need Track. I'll explain the plan to him before I do it. Then this is where it largely becomes conjecture, but the Capitol should send a hovercraft to try and stop us. They'll capture us and bring us back to the center of the arena."

"Uh… why would they do that? Why not just kill you?"

"Because of the gambling. The betting. It would totally screw up the bets, the millions of dollars that the citizens and a lot of the politicians, especially the politicians, have on this game. The Capitol can't send hovercrafts to kill two tributes outright. That would be cheating. It would be scandalous."

"So, star-crossed lovers are to the district citizens what bet fixing would be to the capitol citizens? To use an example from the 74th games." Joule wanted to clarify for herself.

"Exactly. They won't kill us. They'll use force fields to capture us and bring us back. Now everyone knows there are two types of force fields."

"Yes, yes—the electrical wall type force field that surrounds the arena and the invisible force fields that freeze you and bring you onto the hovercrafts. We're both from District Three and we've both studied these." Joule waved her hand to hurry Cadence along.

"Right. There are electrical and gravitational force fields. Now, gravitational force fields are far, far more complex than any other piece of technology the Capitol utilizes. They freeze the tributes in place on the ladders and use them to remove the bodies from the arena after a tribute dies. When the Capitol wants to bring us back in, this is what they'll use. But, my guess, my hope, is that the average hovercraft pilot doesn't fully understand how gravitational force fields work. All they have to learn is turn it on, turn it off."

"So how are you going to use a gravitational force field to bring down a hover craft?"

"Are you familiar with fluid mechanics?" Joule replied with a blank stare.

"Okay, picture the gravitational force field like water, in truth it is neither a solid nor a liquid nor even a gas but it behaves like all three. Picture water pouring onto something, hardening and then evaporating from the middle, so that the two objects are pulled towards each other."

"Okay," Joule said.

"Normally, it looks like one object is being pulled towards the other, but, as Newton's Laws tell us, the two are really pulling each other. The hovercraft never moves much because the tributes are so light. But if it was using a gravitational force field on something much bigger…"

"Then that object would pull the hovercraft to it?"

"Yes!" Cadence exclaimed, "So what else do we know about force fields? If a tribute is holding onto a weapon, then that weapon gets pulled out with the tribute. That's because the force field has enough time to 'flow' over the weapon too, thinking of it like a liquid."

"Why doesn't it pull the ground up too?" Joule asked.

"Because it disperses evenly over it," Cadence answered her, "Unless the force field can get around an object, it can't manipulate it. This is why over even ground, the force field takes the tribute and weapon, but no ground. So, what do we know about the edge of the arena near the electrical force field?"

"A cliff!" Joule's eyes lit up.

"Exactly! That will allow the gravitational force field to flow around the cliff, thus surrounding the ground and trying to pull that. But, instead of being pulled towards it, it will be pulled towards the ground—as long as they're generating the field from the edge of the cliff over land, and not over water, because, you know, then it will disperse evenly on the wall of the cliff."

"Okay, so won't it crash into you then? And won't that happen really slowly?"

"That's the beauty of its complexity. The force field works by manipulating the matter around it, altering the gravitational properties of matter. It is an incredibly violent reaction, especially if it's pulling something large. And, it shouldn't crash into me, but the center of mass of the ground it's pulling, which, admittedly could be where I am, but hopefully won't be."

Joule stared at her, and then spoke, "This is fucking nuts."

"I know." Cadence smiled.

* * *

Cadence rested in the grass. It would be dawn soon. The sun would come up, the borealis would fade, and she would either be free or dead. She looked over at Track, who was rolling his feet around in the grass. She'd told him in the training center that she didn't plan on killing anyone, and he hadn't seemed to care. That would imply he didn't plan on winning, or surviving. He wasn't stupid, that word was too negative for somebody so positive. He was eccentric. He was whimsical, certainly. If anything, he was on a higher plane. He didn't care about trivial human matters.

Cadence frowned. She felt bad for getting him into this, but maybe she could still get him out of it. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Dad." She said softly.

"I love you too, Son." Track said back, without thinking. As if somebody in his imagination had told him that. His greasy black hair didn't move to look at Cadence.

"Track!" Cadence called. He looked up this time.

"Want to see a magic show?" She asked him. He pulled the ends of his mouth in a dopey smile.

"Go sit against that tree!" Cadence pointed to a tree that was maybe 20 feet back from the edge of the cliff. She walked over with him. He sat down lazily, and not wholly interested.

"This magic trick will win us the games. But it could get us killed too. Should I still do it?"

"Certainly." Track said. A medical doctor would not have ruled that as proper consent, because there were strong doubts as to Tracks status as compos mentis. But then again, Cadence may not be that either.

She smiled at him and leaned on the iron sword as if it were a staff.

"Have you ever heard of Haymitch Abernathy?" She asked. Track shook his head.

"Well, he was a victor in the games. He was very clever. He used the properties of the electrical force field surrounding the arena to sling shot a weapon into his opponent. So, it's not really magic."

Track continued nodding; he actually listened quite intently.

"Electrical current creates magnetic fields. The direction of the current causes the direction of the magnetic field. When Haymitch Abernathy launched an iron weapons towards the field, it repelled it. Now we're on the opposite side of the area than he was. The electrical current is flowing in the opposite direction, and therefore the magnetic field is in the opposite direction. If I throw a ferromagnetic weapon into the abyss, instead of rebounding, it will gain force, enough to break through the arena. It will shatter the shield and allow us to pass unmolested into the world."

Track nodded blissfully. Cadence swallowed hard. She was hoping that right then, somewhere in the Gamemaker head quarters, somebody was spitting out his coffee, and ordering a hovercraft to stop them. She cleared her throat and continued.

"We're going to show the Capitol," Cadence said. She hoped that her words would ring true, as she walked towards the edge of the cliff. A breeze rolled past her, blowing back her hair and the grass near the cliff's edge. She thought they might not come. She felt a bit silly. But then, like clockwork, a hovercraft de-cloaked. The great spinning wheel suddenly became visible just near the edge of the cliff. It' appearance was so sudden, that Cadence hesitated for a moment. Then, instead of hurling the iron sword into the chasm, Cadence ran forward and jammed it into the ground with all of her might. It connected and burst through the flesh of the grassy cliff. Suddenly, Cadence was frozen. She couldn't move a muscle.

The large hovercraft had frozen her. It spun in place victoriously.

* * *

"Lieutenant Needa, I said engage the forcefield!" the Captain sternly repeated. Lt. Needa had already engaged the lever for the force field.

"Sir, gravitational force field already engaged!" Lt. Needa fired back at his Captain. But there was no progress made. The girl didn't seem to move towards the ship at all. The force field didn't seem to be working.

"Engage to full! Bring her up!" the Captain yelled. Without speaking, Lt. Needa pushed the lever to full. And, as directed, the hovercraft rocketed into the ground. Lt. Needa slammed his head against the dash and died instantly. The Captain did something similar. He bled from the ear.

* * *

The smoldering ruins of the hovercraft were simmering not ten feet from the cliff's edge. Its giant metal edges were lodged into the dirt and had scrapped out a path from its initial crash site. A majority of the hull was damaged and some smoke billowed up.

Cadence felt herself released from the force field. She turned to Track. The greasy haired boy was jumping up and down.

"Holy shit!" Track exclaimed. Cadence had never seen him so invigorated. He ran towards the wreckage.

"Come on!" she yelled, "Give me a boost!" Track boosted her up on top of the downed hovercraft. She opened a hatch near its center. Some smoke poured out. Cadence went back to where she'd climbed up and extended a hand. Track grabbed it and she struggled to help pull him up. He kicked his feet against the side and found some traction, helping to push him up and over, on top of the craft. The two jumped down the hatch into the craft.

There was an array of computer screens. Dead Peace Keepers were slumped in their chairs. A small electrical fire burned beneath a console.

"What do we do now?" Track yelled at her, coughing a bit on the smoke. Cadence pulled a corpse out of one of the chairs. She sat down. And began playing with controls.

"I'm not exactly sure," she said, "I've only seen diagrams of the control panels before." But she knew well enough what to do in theory. Cadence tapped a red button with diagonal yellow stripes on it. It became dark in the ship. The small electrical fire illuminated Track's face among the Peace Keeper corpses within the metallic walls. Then the power turned back on, and the ship roared to life. A blinking light indicated that only two of their engines were working. Cadence grabbed a joystick and lifted the ship out of the ground. They quickly jerked upward and then came to an abrupt stop. Track thought he might heave.

"Sit down! We have to go save some blind girls."

Track jumped into a chair and buckled himself in. Their ship lurched forward and Cadence moved the joystick to send them hurdling through the arena. But no sooner had she began to fly the ship then three more hovercrafts de-cloaked. The three appeared on the holographic screen before them.

"Hang on!" She yelled, swerving the ship to dodge an incoming missile. Their ship dipped low, and the missile flew past. The flare of their engines scorched the leaves of the treetops beneath them. But the missile turned around. Cadence looked at Track. He was nervously clutching the armrests of the chair, transfixed on the images arrayed on the screen. The missile was catching up to them. Cadence tried the same maneuver, but did it too early. The missile had enough time to correct its course and it connected with the rear of the ship.

The explosion destroyed most of the ship, ripping apart the metal frame and creating a massive fireball inside, killing them instantly. Cadence and Track's bodies fell back to the arena, scattered far apart amongst the wreckage. Track looked up in perfect silence at the stars.


	35. Treason

Aven ran her hands through her short brown hair. She glanced over her shoulder at the pale girl following in her tracks. Skye had gotten a bit grumpy about all the handholding—she had thrown a bit of a fit, actually—and now she trekked along behind Aven relying mostly on her sense of hearing. Aven looked back up at where they were going. Aven stopped in her tracks.

"Aw shit," she stammered. Skye almost walked into her back.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked with a hint of impatience. Aven didn't say anything immediately. She turned around and around, trying to get her bearings.

"Okay, I swear that mountain wasn't there before. Where the heck are we?" Skye made an L-shape with her hand and massaged her forehead_. I don't have eyes and she doesn't have a brain,_ Skye thought. She exhaled forcefully. Aven blushed, sensing Skye's frustration. She was doing the best that she could. But something wasn't right.

"I swear this wasn't here earlier. It's like the Earth is moving," Aven said. Skye thought about that for a moment. She heard Aven pacing around, still trying to regain her sense of direction. Skye had a realization.

"You know… that is completely possible. This is the arena after all." Skye said more excitedly than caustically. She had finally figured it out. And she did feel a bit bad for riding Aven.

"You said there was a mountain ahead?" Skye continued.

"Right," Aven answered.

"Maybe we can get a view of the rest of the arena from there? We can see how the land is changing." Aven thought for a second.

"Skye, you're brilliant."

* * *

The Head Gamemaker massaged his temples. Luckily that District Three girl's little stunt hadn't been televised. They had diverted the cameras in time to miss her trite attempt at a 'magic trick.' That meant the President didn't know about it. The only people who knew were the Gamemakers and film crews. But that didn't mean he was in the clear. Licinius had one other huge problem. One that he was currently working on.

"How's it coming?" he asked a technician.

"Sorting through the sound files now. It will take awhile to edit this," a man seated at a computer shot back to him. The two were in a small dark room with one computer in it. Licinius couldn't show two tributes stealing a hovercraft. Inspiration to the districts be damned—the Capitol be damned—showing the two tributes and their little rebellion would be death for Licinius. The President would certainly kill him. The problem then became how to explain the two deaths. The idea Licinius had come up with was to use some fancy editing to make it look, what were their names, Cadence and Track, tried to re-cross the poison swamp that almost killed them the first time.

They were working on taking sound from the two tributes, which entailed going over every recorded conversation they'd had since the reaping, and splicing them into a coherent sentence, with either of the two urging the other to go back. Then they could touch up the footage of Cadence collapsing in the swamp to make it look like a new landscape. They would have to find footage of Track laying in the grass or something to make him look dead as well. Licinius had overridden the protocols to prevent the cannon going off. He would need the new footage soon.

Just then, somebody burst into the control room. Licinius turned, annoyed. The man told him something. His annoyance quickly turned to panic. Licinius burst out of the room. He ran down the hall, in an almost out-of-body experience. He pulled the control room door open and skidded inside.

"STOP THE TRAP!"

* * *

Aven's feet fled down the rocky path. She was holding Skye's hand now. No time for hurt pride. A giant boulder rolled down the narrow path towards them. It shook the ground as it hopped and slid, turning faster and faster. Aven worried that she was pulling Skye's hand too forcefully, that she would pull the small girl over, but they were losing the race.

"Faster!" Aven commanded.

"We're not going to make it!" Skye screamed. Aven looked over her shoulder and realized Skye was right. She stopped and grabbed the girl tight, before stepping off the ledge of the rocky path down the steep grade of the cliff face. Small twigs and rocks tore at their skin as they tumbled downward, scrapping off skin. Pebbles were loosed and rolled down after them. The two landed with a thud on the path beneath them. It was a winding trail up the mountain, composed of many different switchbacks.

"Ahh." Aven moaned.

"Are you alright?" Skye asked.

"I think so… are you?" Aven turned to Skye. Her face was badly scrapped. Her small white hands quivered as she touched the burns.

"Fuck." Skye cursed.

Aven looked up to the top of the switchback. The boulder had crashed into the trees that lined the path there, and it seemed to be held in place. It looked as if it should continue careening towards them, down the slope, but it didn't. Something invisible seemed to hold it.

"We should get out of here." Aven said.

* * *

"There's a huge dust cloud. Some other tributes must have set off a trap." Rye told Livi. He was standing under a pine tree looking up from not a hundred meters off the base of the trail that Skye and Aven had just hiked up.

"What do you want to do?" Livi asked solemnly. Rye let out a deep breath.

"I can barely see them up there, but they look hurt. I think they're coming down."

Livi nodded to him.

"Let's set an ambush," Rye said.


	36. How It Ends

**A/N: I had an urge to stick my computer in my freezer, so I did. And, very much to my surprise, it works now! I'm taking this opportunity to give you all the next chapter before it craps out again. Sorry for the wait, although some of you may wish the wait was longer… Also Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and How It Ends belongs to DeVotchKa**

* * *

Skylar Andronicus let the Capitol attendant lead her out to Pliny. She could have done it on her own, but she wanted to play up her innocence. At least, that's what she'd told her mentor. In truth, she was nervous. She'd have been damn embarrassed to accidentally be walking all over the stage. She sat down across from the man. His tinny voice entered his ears. It was robotic, not like electronic sounding, but it seemed to follow an algorithm. The emphasis and emotion seemed programmed. Her fear soon turned into annoyance. Annoyance at the man before her, at the whole system, and that she'd allowed herself to be scared of these idiots.

"Aren't you darling, little Skye!" she heard the man bellow.

"Um… thanks?" Skye wiped her hands on her knees.

"Folks it seems we've had more than our share of mute tributes," it was a reference to Drakkon, Alisha, and Malik, that evoked laughter. "But here is out first blind tribute! Frankly, Skye, it's incredible that you've managed this far. Let's give her a round of applause!" Everyone cheered.

"Pliny, you know I don't expect you or anyone to go easy on me. Because they won't. You want to ask about my low score? Then do it." Skye said flatly.

"Er… We'll get there in a minute, but first, tell us, do you have any allies?"

"Axel Reeder." Skye said.

"So what attracted you to Axel? Why did you seek him out, out of everyone else?" Pliny asked.

"Ha…You're assumptions don't at all give away your disposition towards me. It's more than a little rude, Pliny. If you must know, Axel sought me out."

"Heh," Pliny tugged at his collar, "You certainly are a little firecracker!"

* * *

Livi answered that same question a little differently, although she was as offended by it as Skye was. She followed her mentor's advice, against every impulse, and did not let the crowd see her temper.

"Ahem," Livi cleared her throat, before speaking in a mocking girly tone, which was all she could do to appease her temper, "Rye Kuna was a little reluctant at first, but I won him over. He's a friend for now, and I think he'll be a good teammate once things get going. I think we have a real shot at winning this." Livi opened her mouth to continue talking. Her brain was telling her to insert a humorous remark at the expense of the careers but she again stopped herself.

* * *

Aven knelt down by the stream. Water flowed into her canteen and soon it couldn't hold any more. The water flowing into it was pushed out and small whirlpools were created near the edges of its mouth.

"Think we should be worried about poison or anything?" Aven questioned Skye. The blind girl shrugged.

"I guess we'd know by now."

"True," Aven said as she pulled the canteen out and screwed on its lid. She strapped it to her belt and let it fall to her hip. She wiped her hands off on her pants but they didn't become any less sticky. It was hot and muggy. Besides the dried blood on her head, she felt grimy all over: the back of her neck, her arms, and her hair. Thankfully her stylists had cropped it so short, otherwise it would be one hell of a mess.

"I think I'm going to take a dip," Aven told Skye.

"Alright," Skye replied. She heard the sounds of Aven splashing into the stream. It didn't sound very deep. It was a trickle at best, not rushing, like a river would sound. Skye felt her back slide down the bark of a tree. The flats of her hands touched cool mud and root. Even though she'd almost died in that trap, it was still hard to believe she was in the games. She and Aven had yet to encounter any other tributes. There didn't seem to be any shortage of food or water. It was like some summer day with a friend that wasn't hers by choice. Skye sighed.

* * *

Rye saw the boy, Axel, go into the river. Skye slumped back against the tree. The pair didn't seem too alert. If Blast had snuck up on them instead of him and Livi, they probably would have died. Lucky for him, and for Pepper, that hadn't been the case. Rye closed his eyes._ Pepper._ He could remember her plain as day although it felt like a lifetime since he'd seen her. He didn't have a choice in all this. He had to do it, for her. He opened his eyes and looked to the girl crouched down behind him. Livi actually reminded him a lot of Pepper.

They had the same pale skin. The same stubbornness, the struggle not to let their disabilities define them, to seem normal. _The only real difference,_ Rye thought, _is that one is my sister and the other isn't_. Maybe Pepper was more innocent, but hadn't Livi probably been that way once too? Was he trading one for the other? No, that was rubbish. Livi was cooked anyway. And Rye was mucked too. He'd known he never had a good chance, not as one in twenty-six. The odds were maybe more nuanced than that, at least the Capitol bettors thought so, but all things considered, any one of them was as likely to croak at any minute as the other.

But if Rye went through with this, betraying a blind girl, a friend, and orchestrating the demise of another, what would that do to Pepper? Would she know? Would she understand? Would that ruin her? _Those the world doesn't break, it kills_, Rye thought. Rye brought his palm down on his face, and he pulled on it. Stress. There was only one thing he could do to save Pepper in both senses...

Rye looked at Livi and then back at the two girls. None of this mattered. It was all semantics, it was just his mind stalling. He forced himself up.

"Hold on," he told Livi. Livi Tarrlock tilted her head towards him, as if to look at him, although she couldn't. Rye produced a vial and a syringe from a secret pocket in his pants. He pulled the solution into the syringe.

"What's up?" Livi asked him.

"It's time," he answered. With one hand Rye grabbed Livi's head, and with the other he jabbed the needle into her neck and pushed down on the plunger. The Capitol's concoction coursed through her veins, a mixture of modified tracker-jacker venom, steroids, and coagulants. The sick bastards wanted the two blind girls to turn each other into pin cushions, couldn't have them bleeding out right away. Rye tossed the empty needle to the ground. He began trodding off towards Skye and Aven while Livi convulsed behind the rock.

* * *

The water was gentle, but Aven could tell it had pushed her downstream. She had been lazily floating and rolling over in it. It made her quite muddy, and ultimately wouldn't make her much cleaner, but at least she wouldn't feel dried sweat and blood all over herself. A little mud was better than that. Aven stood up, the stream was barely up to her knees. She stepped up onto the bank and squished the mud between her toes.

"Ew," she said. She took another step and began wiping her feet on the grass. She removed her undershirt, and squeezed it out, ringing out the water. She slid it back on. She cracked her neck and turned to walk back up to the pile of her clothes. She heard something behind her and let out a gasp. She turned just in time to see the hilt of Rye's sword come down and bash into her skull. Aven blacked out.

* * *

Skye's hands picked at the grass. She plucked the individual blades and twirled them around in her fingers. She leaned forward because the bark was becoming uncomfortable on her back. She began to softly recite the lyrics to a song that her brothers used to like.

"Forever's not so long. And in your soul, they poked a million holes. But you never let them show. C'mon it's time to go. And you already know. You already know how this will end," she quietly sang.

She had a cool effect going in her eyes. When she looked at the ground she could see green and when she moved her head up it quickly turned to an orange. She was kind of entertained watching the color change. She played around with the angle of her head, trying to find the spot just before the green blur became an orange blur. And she tried to stop it at a color in between, but it didn't really work. There were only two options: orange or green. She heard a shuffle in the grass.

"Are you done giving the Capitol another peep show?" Skye asked. Aven didn't respond. But she kept walking forwards.

"Aven?" Skye asked. The footsteps were heavier than Aven's. The stride length was different. There was a disturbing urgency to the walk. Skye slid upwards, hand against the back of the tree, standing herself up.

"Whose there?" No reply came. Whoever it was, was very close. Skye lunged forward. She was small but she seemed to catch the person off guard, she felt a body being pushed back by her momentum. Skye darted off but felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She was pulled in and felt a sharp pain as she was stabbed in the neck.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Rye mouthed as he injected the other vial of serum into Skye. Skye fell to the ground and staggered back against the tree. She seemed to be fighting the contortions and convulsions of the toxins. She couldn't for long. Her small alabaster frame began to writhe and struggle in the dirt. Rye steadied her head to keep it from banging against the tree, although he didn't know why it mattered, more of a gut reaction.

"Listen to me," Rye spoke into her ear, "you have to kill another tribute. You have to kill her. Otherwise, she's going to kill your brothers." Rye paused. These words were the Capitol's, not his. They didn't make any sense, but maybe they did to somebody tripping on tracker-jacker poison. Rye lifted the girl to her feet, awkwardly. He held out his sword for her.

"Walk straight, then kill, hurry" were his final instructions. At first Skye did nothing. She staggered a bit, and the sword's tip scrapped around in the dirt.

"Go!" He yelled. Skye grunted and went off towards where he and Livi had been hiding. It wasn't far. Rye turned and watched her go. She was still a bit off from what he'd injected her with, but with each step she seemed to gain more balance. It was a wicked thing he'd done. Soon Skye was running full tilt. It was a rotten thing.

When Skye reached Livi, there wasn't much to say, except that it went exactly as the Capitol planned. Livi heard Skye running, and with her own synthetic anger, rushed forward to meet the challenge. It was a sloppy fight. A fight between two blind girls. Livi Tarrlock yelled an animal's yell-the kind where saliva ran off the canine teeth to be flung outward. Skye slashed at the noise and hit nothing. Livi misjudged the distance and crashed into her. The two were sent sprawling. Livi scrambled up and felt the broad side of Skye's sword lacerate her shoulder. Livi returned in kind. Skye squealed in pain. She spun all the way around, almost drunkenly, with her sword and caught Livi's side. Blood spilled out. Livi plunged the point of her sword into Skye's stomach. It oozed. Skye took another hack at Livi. Livi at Skye. And so on. The two stood there hacking each other into oblivion. It didn't last much longer. Only the power of the Capitol's inhuman serum allowed them to sustain as much damage as they did. By the end of it they were two bloodied corpses in the grass. Grasshoppers hopped around the trails of blood and meadowlarks sang overhead, unnoticing.

"I've done what you asked," Rye said aloud when he heard the cannons fire.

"Now you keep your end of the bargain. I don't know what's on TV and what's not, but I'd like to speak to Pepper now." Rye reached behind his head with one hand and undid his ponytail. His dark hair fell to his shoulders.

"Penelope, I want you to know that I did what I had to. You may never know why. I had to do what I did, but that doesn't make it right. You need to know that it's never right to kill in cold blood like they make you to do in the games. It's never okay to betray your friends like they make you do. I've broken those rules, and I'm going to do the right thing. Stay strong, I love you Pepper… Now if you're watching this, then turn away. You're not allowed to see it."

Rye produced a small dagger he'd taken from the Cornucopia, thanks to Cadence's head start. He dragged it across both his wrists. The world would neither kill nor break his sister.

"Thank you, Livi" he muttered before collapsing into the grass and dying.

* * *

Back in the cave, where Rye and Livi hid from the mutts and Drakkon, Rye had a thought. He knew the Capitol was watching, always. Listening and probing. There was no way he could get out of killing Livi. Killing the girl that he'd grown to trust and respect. Scared and wet in the cave, he did something without thinking. They had already been writing on each other's hands to avoid alerting the mutts lingering just outside. But Rye continued writing. He took Livi's small, cold hand and formed letters.

I  
M  
S  
O  
R  
R  
Y

He spelled out on her hand. Livi made a confused face that he couldn't see in the dark. _What the hell? _She thought.

F  
O  
R  
W  
H  
A  
T

She spelled back to him. She heard him sigh, in the darkness.

T  
H  
E  
Y  
W  
A  
N  
T  
M  
E  
T  
O  
B  
E  
T  
R  
A  
Y  
Y  
O  
U

Livi gasped. She didn't respond. Rye wondered if she'd kill him then. Instead she took his hand again.

W  
H  
Y

Livi's mind raced. What possible reason could he have to betray her? Why would the Capitol want her dead? Why did Rye? Livi thought hard. Rye took her hand back, but she wriggled it free and wrote more on his-she remembered something from the train ride.

P  
E  
P  
P  
E  
R  
?

She gave it an emphatic question mark at the end. Rye simply tapped once on her hand, which she took to mean a yes. Livi felt her heart sink.

H  
O  
W

Rye took her hand and had it for sometime. He wrote out the somewhat complicated plan that the Capitol had. At first he wrote too fast, and Livi couldn't understand him. He began going more slowly, giving her time to take it all in. When it was done he let her hand drop. It hung there, at his side, for what felt like an eternity. Then he felt Livi take his hand.

D  
O

I  
T

She wrote. After that, the two exited the cave.


	37. Survivors

Three cannon shots rang out. They listened for another, but it didn't come. Alex looked at Shimmer with a raised eyebrow.

"Five others?" he asked her.

"Mhm," she nodded back, "but one of them is Drakkon."

"There are two of us, we should make quick work of him. Besides, I got him as good as he got me."

Shimmer didn't reply. She just looked at the ground. She would never tell Alex, but Drakkon terrified her. She had nightmares about him. Last night in her dreams, Shimmer found herself in a white expanse, and she had the feeling that she'd been in the sterile white purgatory for ages, centuries maybe. She was alone. She'd huddled up into a ball and wished for anybody to be there, anyone to be around, so she wouldn't be alone. And then Drakkon appeared. His laughter filled the space and it became dark. He swallowed her up.

"Something on your mind?" Alex's voice reeled her back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked, startledly, "Oh no. I was just uh... thinking about how badly I want a decent meal."

"Well there are only five things standing in our way," Alex said to her.

"Six," she corrected him without looking up.

"Right," he repeated as he tightened the bandage around his leg.

* * *

Aven awoke beneath a tree. She felt small mites crawling over her arms, but that sensation was secondary to the throbbing in her skull.

"Arrr" she moaned as she sat up. She put a hand to her head, and found a giant lump. The memory of Rye's attack came rushing back to her. Why had he spared her? And where was...

"Skye!" Aven burst out. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the tree she where Skye had been waiting for her.

"Skye!" Aven called again. Her voice rolled out across the hills and the grass and the trees, but no answer came. Aven put her hands down from her mouth. She noticed blood stain in the grass. She didn't know that the blood actually belonged to Rye, but it didn't really matter.

"Skye..." she whispered to herself. Aven knelt in the grass by the stain. She looked at it for a long time. As she realized the one friend she'd had in the arena was gone, tears noiselessly rolled down her cheeks. They clung to her skin and didn't roll into the grass. Skye was gone._ And soon I'll be gone too_.

After a while Aven noticed a chill. She was cold. Se realized she was only wearing the damp undershirt she'd bathed in. She sniffled and wiped her cheek before going back to the clothes she'd stripped off. She put them back on and picked a random direction to walk in. If she found Rye, she would make him pay. Although she wouldn't find him.

* * *

Drakkon didn't actually notice the cannons. For the first time since the games began, he slept. He had nightmares of his own. In his dream he battled on top of a mountain. He fought the Onyx-Platinum a girl. He began to lose. And then, like in Shimmer's dream, everything went dark and he was swallowed, by a giant version of himself. He woke up, sweating. Soon enough he fell back asleep.

* * *

Gabby Corbett hung in a tree. She deliberately breathed in and out, trying to make as little noise as possible. She watched two tributes below her.

Eli and Mercury sat around a fire.

"I still don't know about this fire," Eli mused.

"Ah it'll be fine," Mercury dismissed him, "At this point in the games we're fairly safe. Worst case scenario that man-eater from One and that pretty boy from Four show up and we make quick work of them like we did those freaking Mutts."

Gabby rolled her eyes. In the time she'd been following them, that was probably the tenth joke she'd heard about Alex Feltham's looks. After a while it just seemed like insecurity. And it made their bromance more than a little dubious to her.

"They might not even be a team anymore. Although it's been awhile since any careers have shown up in the night sky. My money would be on that psycho from two betraying them all... The one who killed my district partner." Eli told him. His voice dropped into a deep whisper when he talked about Drakkon.

"Ah... Sorry. Were you two close?" Mercury asked. He could tell Eli was getting serious. Eli had thought of little else besides exacting revenge. But he hadn't talked about it. The thought of Minnie's gruesome death still made him well up, so he focused on the only thing he could to keep from crying in front of his ally.

"We were... I want to be the one to kill the guy from Two, Drakkon, when we find him. I want to make his death slow. I want him to think about what he did to Minnie before he dies." Eli tilted his head downwards and an eerie shadow was cast over his face. This was a side of him Mercury hadn't seen before. He was a little disturbed by it. Mercury also doubted Eli's ability to take Drakkon in a one-on-one fight, but wouldn't dare tell him that.

"We'll find him. And you'll get him." Mercury said. Mercury wanted to empathize with Eli. He thought about expressing regret that he wasn't able to kill Blast, but that wasn't even close to the same. And truthfully he didn't mind not killing her. She was cruel, but not worthy of death in Mercury's opinion. He hadn't needed to kill anyone yet and was glad for it. Mercury wanted to ask about this Minnie, but didn't know if it was appropriate, so he didn't.

"I'll kill the bastard alright," Eli said again. He looked down at his axe. He thought about all the history that had fallen perfectly in line to end with him right there. And he wondered where it would take him.

* * *

**A/N: Had to write that on my iPad, as may computer died again. Definitely getting better at this keyboard, but autocorrect is damn ridiculous. Yikes. Please forgive errors.**** ALSO THE POLL WAS REOPENED; GO VOTE BECAUSE UNLIKE THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION, THIS ONE MATTERS****!**

**Survivors:**

**Shimmer**

**Drakkon**

**Alex**

**Gabby**

**Eli**

**Aven**

**Mercury**

**Dead:**

**Cloud (mines)**

**Minnie (Drakkon)**

**Cherry (River)**

**Grave (Shimmer)**

**Dahlia (Shimmer)**

**Noble (Shimmer)**

**Auralee (Blast)**

**Malik (Ace)**

**Blast (Livi)**

**River (Press)**

**Cole (River)**

**Press (Shimmer)**

**Alisha (Drakkon)**

**Ace (Drakkon)**

**Cadence (hovercraft)**

**Track (hovercraft)**

**Livi (Skye)**

**Skye (Livi)**

**Rye (himself)**


	38. The Mockingjay

The Head Gamemaker's hand smoothed the neatly trimmed black goatee on his face. He repetitively clenched and released his jaw. An eerie shadow circulated the room, as a fan with large blades had been placed directly beneath the tiny room's only dim light.

"Alright—what have we taken care of and what are the other loose ends?" Licinius asked the Gamemaker sitting at the computer screen. The other man took his hands away form a keyboard to wipe his brow. He swiveled in his chair and spoke to Licinius.

"We've doctored the footage to make it seem like Cadence and Track died re-crossing the borderlands. We've completely deleted the footage of Rye's speech, and have shown him killing himself. And we made the District Two mentor's death look like a suicide. His family may realize the note is a forgery, but they are loyal to the Capitol and will do what we tell them. Not much we can do about Axel turning out to be a girl, but that is not as embarrassing to us as any of the other things. We can play it off like we knew."

"Alright, so what are the loose ends?"

"Well. When Track and Cadence died, their biosensors indicated their deaths and the cannons auto-fired. The other tributes know they died. Luckily, you can only notice the cannon noise if you're looking for it in the footage we were running at the time. Not as luckily, we have footage of different tributes discussing about how they think there are only seven tributes left, while the viewers think that there are nine."

Licinius swore.

"There isn't much we can do about it… But it shouldn't need much explaining. The tributes are confused and disoriented. Historically, tributes are terrible at judging the number of remaining tributes. Without reason to believe that there are only seven, it shouldn't be damning evidence."

Licinius thought about this.

"We need something to take the viewers' minds off it. Run the footage of Track and Cadence dying when I say. I'm going to get the okay from the President to begin the extinction event."

"You're going to end them already?"

"We've got to. Our charade won't last much longer. All that's left is to arrange for all of the camera operators that saw the hovercrafts go down to be dealt with." With that Licinius turned and exited the room. The other Gamemaker shrugged and returned to his computer screen. He took a sip from a steaming thermos and resumed working.

* * *

"What the frick am I even doing here?" Aven said aloud to herself as she trudged through the forest. Her long legs swung like pendulums and pulled her begrudging body across the Earth. She carried the sword she'd found by its hilt and held it upside down, so that the tip nearly traced a line in the pine needles and twigs and shrubs beneath her.

"Axel you owe me big time for this," she continued, "when I move into the house in the victor's village, you're going to have to be my fricking maid. And you're going to have to dress like a girl, too. See how that fricking feels."

Aven imagined saying that to his face. She knew how he'd respond. Something sarcastic and annoying, maybe along the lines of, _well aren't you being a grumpy Gus?_

"You're damn right I'm grumpy!" she stopped walking and burst out to nobody. She looked around. Aven cleared her throat and continued walking, stepping over roots and weaving between trees.

"Maybe I should just give up…" she sighed to herself. Then Aven winced—a high-pitched screech reverberated through the forest, followed by a loud, tinny voice.

"_Attention tributes! Please listen carefully to the following announcement: There is going to be an extinction event. Return to the Cornucopia. You must get inside one of the six pods if you hope to survive. You will emerge to find a replenished Cornucopia. The last one there is a rotten egg_." A clicking sound concluded the transmission.

Aven listened for any more announcements, but none came.

"Well, I've made it this far…" she said to herself. Aven dropped her sword and began to scale the nearest tree for a view of the landscape.

* * *

"An extinction event? The fudge is that?" Mercury asked Eli.

"I imagine it's what it sounds like." Eli said coolly. Mercury rolled his eyes. _No shit,_ he thought. It seemed Eli was growing more and more desperate by the hour. Mercury tried to empathize with his ally, but preferred the Eli that was willing to joke around a little better.

Eli understood Mercury's lightheartedness. It was certainly better to jest than be serious, but maybe it was just hearing himself talk about Minnie's death out loud—hearing what he had been feeling verse how he had been acting—Eli just couldn't continue that way. It was shameful to Minnie. Well, his and Mercury's friendship couldn't last much longer anyway, no harm in forgoing the effort to be pleasant.

"Any idea what way the Cornucopia is? I'm pretty turned around," admitted Mercury.

"The arena has been moving and shifting, but assuming it's just in a big circle, then inward should still be the same relative direction," Eli answered.

"Which is?"

"This way." Eli plucked his axe off the ground and rose up off of the log he sat on. He motioned for Mercury to follow and they began walking.

In the treetops above them, Gabby watched as the two began to journey in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia. _Shit, shit, shit, _she thought to herself. She didn't know why she was conflicted. She knew it was them or her, but after following them through the woods for a ways, she couldn't help but empathize with them. _But this is the Hunger Games! Dancing you're way out of things will only get you so far… What about this extinction event though? What if there are more mutts or something? Maybe they could be useful? But what if it's just a set up for another blood bath? Damnit! What do I do? Think think think think…_

"CAW! CA-CAW! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY, CA-CAW!" Gabby yelled out from the treetop. _Fuck! What the fuck was that? You're pretending to be a bird? Gee-effing-cee, Gabby. Why did you do that!? _The little blonde girl silently cursed herself in the tree and tried to shrink as best she could behind the branches.

Mecury and Eli stopped in their tracks when they heard it. Eli raised his axe and scanned the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Mercury whispered to him. Eli thought for a second.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the forest. There was no reply.

"It said we're going the wrong way—but what was it?" Mercury asked.

"Another tribute. It had to be," Eli said.

"Why would another tribute tell us we're going the wrong way?"

"A trick."

"What if it wasn't another tribute. Maybe it was a Mocking-Jay or something?"

"I guess it could be a Mocking-Jay…"

"What if the Capitol sent it?"

"Why would the Capitol send it?" asked Eli skeptically.

"Think about it—they said there is an extinction event or whatever. They said there are six pods left and we know there are seven of us. Maybe they only want to get rid of one tribute before whatever they're planning? Maybe since there are two of us and we were going in the wrong direction, they wanted to spare us, so they can use us in whatever they had planned." Mercury said. Eli thought about it. That actually made a good bit of sense.

"Okay. I say we go in the opposite direction, but let's just be on our guard. And we need to find a good vantage point once we get to higher ground, cause, er, you know how I am at climbing," said Eli.

"Right," agreed Mercury. With that, they set off in the actual direction of the Cornucopia. When they were clear of the tree she'd been hiding in, Gabby climbed her way down the trunk and dropped to the forest floor.

"Hooooly shi—cannot believe that worked out. Those two are luuucky. I really hope this doesn't backfire…" Gabby said, before running off to circumvent them on her way to the Cornucopia.

* * *

**A/N: It'll be over soon! Vote on the poll if you haven't already. It will be decided by next chapter, and you'll find out the winner in the chapter after next.**


	39. Enbalming

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the man you've all been waiting for, Mr. Alex Feltham!" Pliny Goassamer bellowed to the crowd. They reached a deafening roar that had not preceded any of the other tributes' interviews. Alex heard a very shrill sound followed by a series of thuds. No doubt a bunch of Capitol women shrieking until they passed out, a by-product of their unhealthy lifestyles, or so it was in Alex's mind. He and Beth would have a good laugh about this when he saw her again.

Alex sat down. _Damn, I really should have stuffed some cotton in my ears or something,_ he thought.

"PEOPLE!" Pliny boomed, "Let the man speak!" Pliny's articulation was carefully calibrated to affect the crowd, and they quieted down.

"Well how about that?" he smiled to Alex.

"That's something," Alex smiled back. He reclined in his chair and sat with his legs crossed at the thigh. "Think you could teach me how to do that, Pliny?"

"Only if you teach me to deliver the magnificent prose of Shakespeare like you do! Are there any great lines of his that you would use to describe how you're feeling right now?" Pliny was validated by thunderous cheers.

"Oh Pliny, I don't know. His writing is beautiful and almost sacred to me. The Hunger Games are not exactly the right time to be waxing poetic. They're a serious trial filled with despair. I don't want to give the wrong impression; I am honored to be here, but I'm trying to put the actor in me aside for the time being."

"Not even one little line?" Pliny pouted and gave Alex puppy dog eyes.

"Pliny what is this power of mind control you posses?" Alex burst out to many laughs, "Alright I suppose I can tell you my favorite of his lines, and they are quite fitting for the occasion," Alex cleared his throat and recited softly, with his gaze turned to some far away place.

"_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury  
Signifying nothing."_

The crowd went silent, taking in his words. Alex relaxed back into his chair and took hold of the armrests. Pliny finally spoke.

"A 'player' is old English for an actor, is that right? Are you that poor player to be heard no more?"

"I suppose I could be," Alex smiled, "But then who is the idiot telling this tale?"

"Good question… good question… But you were right about one thing; our Head Gamemaker, Licinius Gracchus, assures me that this year there will be PLENTY of SOUND and FURY!" Pliny bellowed. The crowd lost it again. Pliny wasn't able to regain control as easily as he had last time. Eventually they piped down after Alex motioned with his hands.

"But will it signify anything?" Alex asked Pliny.

* * *

"Shit. We've got to get back there," Shimmer cursed after she heard the Capitol's announcement.

"It's fine. Drakkon will be going too," Alex assured her. His tall frame followed her shorter one's 180 degree turn, back towards the Cornucopia. They bolted through the foliage. Alex felt a knot in his throat. He ignored it and followed Shimmer's flowing black hair as she whipped through the dark green forest. He tightened his grip on his sword's handle.

* * *

Gabby pirouetted and bounded towards the Cornucopia. She cut around Mercury and Eli's path in an arc. Her light-footed steps wasted no energy and her dexterity propelled her across the great stage. Her gracefulness was unmatched. She was the first to return to the Cornucopia.

She planted her feet and came to a stop. She curtsied to nobody in particular and then approached the strange metal pods arranged in a semi-circle around the golden horn. They protruded from the lush grass like technological stalagmites. She approached the top most pod. She ran her hands along its cold frame. It was almost freezing to her touch. It opened up as if in response. With a hiss, a glass plate opened up and Gabby slipped inside. Her eyes darted nervously as the glass plate again lowered. When it closed around her, she suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic. She wanted to burst out but was frozen with terror. The pod hissed as it sealed and released a gas. Her blues eyes flickered shut and the pod receded into the ground.

* * *

Eli and Mercury arrived shortly after, and they approached one of the pods. The skinny, black haired Mercury kicked the pod. Nothing happened.

"Giant flying scorpions, sword wielding psychos, and now shiny metallic cocoons? Stay in school, kids." Mercury said. Eli looked at him.

"What do you think will happen on the other side?" Eli asked him.

"No idea, man."

"Well, whatever it is…it's been good. I wish we could have met under different circumstances." Eli put his hand out. Mercury took it and squeezed it hard.

"What ever happens, when these things open up, we come out swinging." Mercury said. He stepped into his pod and felt the glass close on top of him. Eli walked away. He retreated out of Mercury's field of view but didn't go to the next pod. He watched as Mercury Franklin descended into the ground, until the metallic top of the pod was flush with the grass. Eli turned towards the Cornucopia.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon enough, Mercury." Eli said. He surveyed the hills surrounding him and saw no motion. He entered the Cornucopia. It was drastically different from when he'd first plundered it with Cadence and Rye. There were few weapons left. It was scratched and dirtied. There were bloodstains—significant ones. This was a different Cornucopia, and he was a different man. Eli kicked aside the rubbish weapons he found in there. He gripped his axe, crouched low, and waited for Drakkon.

Eli swished his red and black bangs to the side. He focused his eyes on the tree line. He had no guarantee that Drakkon would come from this direction, but the pods were aligned in front of him, it was his best chance. The longer he waited, the longer he expected to find it was all some big joke. He half expected to see Minnie trotting over the hill in her running gear and smile and kiss him and love him. And they would go home together. But Minnie never came.

Somebody else did. At first they appeared on top of the hill. They didn't seem very cautious. Eli couldn't make out whether or not this tribute was Drakkon or that boy Alex Feltham. But soon enough the laughter rolled down the hill and bounced around the Cornucopia and inside of Eli's head. It was Drakkon alright. Eli got as low as he could. He suddenly didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should announce himself and fight Drakkon face on or wait in the shadows until the brute's back was turned. That was rather ignominious, but no, that's what he'd done to Minnie, and that's how he would go. As he approached, Eli saw him clearer and that damnable laughter became louder and louder.

Drakkon was close now-the tanned freak with his blonde buzz cut and amber eyes. Eli shrunk back into the Cornucopia. He was sure Drakkon would see him, but he didn't. Instead Drakkon approached one of the pods. He became silent. Then he began smelling it. He clawed at it. Then he licked it. The laughter restarted. Drakkon raised his sword above his head and began to bash at the pod. He smashed and smashed. Eli couldn't see if he was damaging anything at first, but then the noises of short-circuiting and breaking glass made it clear that he had broken one of the pods. Debris littered the grass.

Drakkon howled victoriously. He moved onto the next pod, only three remained. Drakkon approached the next pod. His muscular body tensed as he raised his sword above his head in preparation to begin smashing. Eli stood up in the Cornucopia. He pushed one foot back into a stable stance. He pulled his axe back with one hand, and then he threw it forward with all his might. He soared through the air and landed in Drakkon's chest, knocking the behemoth backwards. Drakkon screamed as blood spewed from his chest.

"Say goodbye you fucking bastard!" Eli yelled at the top of his lungs. He leapt forward and ran up to Drakkon, who squirmed on the ground. Eli loosed the axe from Drakkon's chest and a geyser of blood followed. Eli brought the axe down again. It lodged in Drakkon's right arm that he tried to block with. Eli pulled the axe back and chopped again. He could hear his axe shattering Drakkon's bone.

"COME ON! ONE MORE TRY!" Drakkon spat blood all over as he taunted Eli from the ground. His rabid eyes dared Eli to do more. Eli lifted the axe again and brought it down, snapping Drakkon's arm off and leaving a sharp, jagged bone midway through Drakkon's right forearm. With his left arm Drakkon thrusted upward and grabbed Eli's shirt. He pulled Eli down and stuck out the jagged bone. Eli was impaled on Drakkon's arm. The bone was narrow enough to fit through Eli's rib and pierce his lung. Drakkon pulled it out and stabbed him again. And again. Eli was flooded with pain.

Drakkon rolled him over and left Eli lying bloodied on the ground. Drakkon moved on top of him and took Eli's skull in his left hand. He prepared to end Eli the same way he ended Minnie. But Drakkon didn't have the strength left. He rolled off Eli and collapsed into the grass. Blood continued to spill out of him. Eli wanted to say something more to Minnie or to her sister or to whomever else was left behind, but he couldn't manage it. He slipped away.

* * *

Alex and Shimmer heard one cannon fire. They turned to each other. Then, without saying anything they both began sprinting over the hill. They crested the green mound and descended down towards the Cornucopia. They saw a hovercraft removing one body, but another remained. There grass was stained crimson.

"Well, one more down," Alex commented as they approached the body.

"Looks like it might be two," Shimmer corrected him.

When they were close enough, they realized the limp body was Drakkon's. He was sprawled akimbo in the grass. He was face down. They didn't hear breathing. An axe was nearby. His closely buzzed head was damp with beads of sweat. Shimmer thought it mildly resembled the dew of the grass. _That's weird,_ she thought.

"So this is our monster?" Shimmer asked Alex. His sea green eyes turned to her without an answer.

"I guess I just, well, you know, I thought it would be harder than this," Shimmer said, almost disappointed. In the bottom of her peripheral vision she saw an arm snake through the grass, and she felt a wet hand wrap around her ankle. She reacted instantly, burying her axe in Drakkon's head. She cleaved his skull, and the cannon fired instantly.

The sound of Shimmer's rapid breath was all that was left in the ensuing silence.

"Was that more like it?" Alex asked.

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face!" Shimmer ordered. Alex shrugged and then apologized. He reached down to loose Drakkon's hand from Shimmer's ankle.

"That better?" he asked her. Shimmer couldn't hear him from the sound of the hovercraft beating down on them. It sent a windy force downward that blew hard enough to almost knock them over. They watched as Drakkon's body floated into the hull of the hovercraft. Alex turned to Shimmer.

"Full of sound and fury," he said. With out much further ado, the two promised to steel themselves for whatever lay ahead and entered their respective pods. The whole ordeal was far too MacBethian for Alex. He dreamt about Hamlet holding the skull of Yorrick, now there was a man of infinite jest.

* * *

Aven was the last to arrive. Drakkon had smashed one pod but two tributes had expired. This left one last pod.

"…The deuce?" she mouthed to herself. She approached the bloodied scene and the final large chrome and glass sarcophagus. She stood back to take it all in. She watched one pod finish descending and a second one begin to sink. She ran around to see who was on the inside of the glass, and she saw the face of Alex Feltham trapped behind the pane.

"My hero!" she sarcastically swooned. And for good measure she planted a kiss on the glass in front of his head, before going to examine her own pod. She touched it, and it opened with a hiss.

"Forget this," she said. She pushed back on the glass. The pod started to close. A light inside blinked red and a buzzer sounded. The glass reopened.

"Fine," she said. Aven slid the glass up and got inside. Her pod lowered underground. Once hers had fully retracted, a giant light formed in the sky of the arena. It slowly brightened and increased intensity as it spread across the sky until the entire sky was a searing white. Everything inside the dome began to sizzle and burn.

* * *

**In Memoriam:**

**Eli (Drakkon)**

**Drakkon (Shimmer**)


	40. Ignominity

Mercury Franklin's heavy breathing was loud in the confined space of the Capitol's pod. He could feel his breath condensing on the glass pane only inches from his face. Suddenly, he remembered where he was. His brown eyes peered through the glass, but there was a heavy glare. He couldn't see much. The pod began hissing and the pane in front of him fell away.

The world outside was scorched. The sky, rather the dome, was red. The once green grass was a crispy brown. Small brush fires continued to burn, scattered around the landscape. Mercury couldn't see over the hills surrounding the Cornucopia, but he imagined it was the same. In front of him, the golden Cornucopia looked polished and new. It was loaded with weapons. A Capitol accent boomed down on the arena.

"All sources of food and sustenance have been depleted. Any water has been boiled away. The Cornucopia has been replenished. Make your final stands."

_Holy shit, this is really it_, Mercury thought. He would live or die. There was no escaping it, not even any delaying it. This was a far worse feeling than being reaped for the games or even the blood bath. Death was here and there was nothing he could do…rather, there was only one thing he could do.

His eye caught on to the little blonde girl from District 5 running towards the Cornucopia. _Shit! Bow and arrow!_ was all he could think. If he could get his weapon of choice, he could win this.

"Eli, watch my back!" he yelled as he sprinted after Gabby Corbett.

* * *

_Another blood bath?_ Shimmer remained poised on the edge of her pod, ready to step through the threshold back into the violent reality of the games. But she hesitated. Images of Cloud Lopea stepping onto the very same grass before erupting into a fountain of fire replayed like a movie being projected onto the backs of her retina's. The red sky was painted by his blood and the charred grass was a remnant of the mine. Every dendrite and tendril of her nerve fiber told her not to go forward. Every synapse screamed to the void. But she went forward anyway. She was an Onyx-Platinum, and she did what she was programmed to do.

Shimmer still had her axe. She sprinted towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

Gabby Corbett arrived at the piles of weapons. She didn't know which one to take. She sifted through maces and axes and pikes. She couldn't use any of them. Gabby picked up a short sword. Its metallic handle felt alien to her touch. Suddenly, another tribute leapt up into the Cornucopia. Gabby screamed. The dark haired boy looked at her.

"It's not me you've got to worry about!" The boy was carrying a sword. He tossed it to the ground. He zeroed in on a bow and arrow. He stumbled over to it and picked it up. Gabby closed her eyes. This was all wrong. This wasn't how she had made it this far. Gabby remembered the backpack she was still wearing. There were supplies in there. She had made it this long without fighting; with her supplies, she could survive longer in the barren waste than anybody else could. She threw the sword down and bolted out of the Cornucopia towards the fire-y hills.

Mercury saw her leave out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have time to reflect on it. The big tribute from District 4 was sprinting forwards, closing in on him. Mercury loaded an arrow into the bow.

Shimmer saw Mercury taking aim at Alex. She pulled her arm back as hard as she could and flung her axe towards him. Mercury was about to let go of his arrow when the flying axe dug into his shoulder. He screamed, and the axe's momentum pulled him around. He let go of the arrow. It flew off well to the right of Shimmer and caught Gabby Corbett in the back of the neck. Her small frame was thrown forward. She looked like she'd only tripped. She slid face first through the charred landscape. Her life flashed before her eyes: a series of pastel vignettes, moments with her friends and her grandpa, washed out through a haze of bright color and laughter. She died almost instantly. The cannon fired only seconds after she'd hit the ground.

Shimmer kept running towards the Cornucopia. She saw Alex jump up into the horn. He stood over Mercury who flailed around trying to scramble away. Alex swung his sword as hard as he could against the back of Mercury's neck. His ever positive mind was severed from his body. The cannon fired. Without hesitating, Shimmer jumped up into the Cornucopia. Alex was facing away from her. She made a second jump and latched on around Alex's shoulders, choking him with her forearm around his neck.

"Achh!" Alex struggled, "Shimmer!" he tried to yell before stumbling forward and dropping his sword.

"Guess you have to get your hands dirty sometime, huh? Only killing in self-defense can get you so far," Shimmer whispered into his ear. She thought about what she was doing—the madness of it. This was a person she trusted—maybe even had cared for. This was a person who she had relied on. Yet the prospect of home, the prospect of getting away from the eternal loneliness of the games was more than enough motivation. She felt like it was a stranger she was choking. It had all been a lie, she'd tricked herself into trusting him, but she finally saw straight again, she told herself.

Alex leaned backwards and then threw himself forwards, as if trying to do a front flip. Shimmer was thrown off of him. She landed with a thud against the ground. Alex picked up the sword he dropped and swung it down at Shimmer. Her hand reached out and grabbed the first weapon she could find. She pulled it up to block his sword. She deflected his blow with a spear.

"Huh!" Shimmer gasped. Alex's sword cut through the spear and buried into Shimmer's chest. It was like the fight she had seen between Cloud and Andronicus before the reaping. What had Cloud done? Right—Shimmer turned the sharp end of the spear and thrusted it into Alex's defenseless chest. It pierced his left lung, beneath his heart. Alex let out a yell. He let go of the sword stuck in Shimmer's chest. He clutched at his own chest. He leaned back against the Cornucopia wall, and then slid down into the pile of weapons. His breathing was shallow and deep.

"I'm sorry, Shimmer. I'm sorry, it was you or me," he stammered in disbelief. Shimmer looked back at him. Her eyes were wet with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, and then exhaled one last time. The cannon fired. Its shot echoed through Panem.

_I did it,_ Alex thought,_ I did it. _

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled in disbelief. He could finally go home.

"Get me outta here. Come get me outta here!" he said. Alex clutched the half-spear sticking out of his chest. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the hovercraft.

"What do you want, a fricking encore?" Alex yelled into the Cornucopia. Where was the hovercraft? He saw a girl's face appear from over the side of the Cornucopia.

"Beth? Beth is that you? Am I already home? I did it! Come here Beth! I did it. I won!" he yelled, "I won!"

Aven Reeder climbed up into the Cornucopia. She walked towards the bloodied Alex Feltham. Her feet kicked aside steel weapons as she approached him. She nimbly stepped over Mercury's body, and Shimmer's. Alex's eyes had closed. He breathed rapidly. The frosted tips of his brown hair lay against the golden metal wall. Aven took his hand. It was cold and white.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She didn't know what to say. She decided to say nothing.

Alex took three short breaths, and then stopped. The cannon fired.

Aven Reeder began to cry.

* * *

The crowd cheered all around her. Streamers of every color decorated the stage. The Capitol men lobbed their hats high into the air and the woman spun in dizzy circles, flaring out their dresses. Confetti rained down over all.

Aven sat quietly. She had been given pale white makeup and a small spot of bright red lipstick in the shape of a heart over her mouth. She wore an elegant white and red dress. Across from her Pliny Gossamer was on his toes, in a multicolored suit and bright blue hair, trying to calm the crowd. When he finally got the roar down to a loud murmur, Pliny gave her a wolf like smile.

"Tell us how you feel to be the victor of the 212th Hunger Games, Ms. Reeder!"

Aven cleared her throat before answering, "More than a little confused."

"And you certainly had us confused! All along we thought you were a Mr. Reeder!" Pliny's joke was well received. But it wasn't funny to Aven. She didn't feel like joking. To her that was old news.

"I guess. I don't know—twenty five children are dead and I am alive. Obviously I am happy to be alive—"

"Well you don't seem it! Come on, give us a smile!" Pliny interrupted her. Cheers followed.

"Well I don't know—" Aven started but was again cut-off by Pliny.

"You were full of laughs during the game, weren't you? Where is that careless sweet-heart we fell in love with during the games?" Pliny leaned in to ask her. Aven tried not to recoil; his perfume reeked.

"I don't know. I guess… I guess I was in denial. I kept on living my life as if nothing had changed. I was the same old Aven in this cockamamie plan where I was dressed like a boy. I mean, I fully expected to die, and all I could do was laugh. But now, now I'm alive? Somehow? By some mistake? And I have to go on, it just—"

"Come now! Don't talk such rot. You'll give us a smile won't you? Our delightful little sweet-heart?"

Aven was taken aback. She looked at Pliny confusedly. Her expression begged to know whether or not the man was serious.

"Give us a smile," he repeated, more sternly. There as a malice in his voice that Aven had never heard before. Aven sat in silence looking at Pliny. His eyes bore into her. She swallowed hard. She pulled the corners of her mouth back to reveal teeth and raised her eyebrows as much as she could, yet her eyes still looked like they wanted to weep. She looked ridiculous. But the Capitol didn't seem to notice. They began cheering wildly.

"There is that beautiful smile!" Pliny cheered.

Soon the interview was over. Aven had said nothing of substance. When she tried, Pliny would cut her off. Finally he bid farewell to the crowd and brought the 212th Hunger Games to their official close. The Produer signaled that the feed had been cut, and Pliny leapt up out of his chair and exited without giving Aven another look. Aven was hurried into a car and was soon to begin the Victory Tour.

A Capitol man jumped in after her.

"Myyy that was a lovelyyy interview!" he wheezed. He was very fat and had an orange top hat and deep synthetic orange eyes. His eyes looked like Drakkon's.

"Er… thanks?" Aven said.

"Yes and you're such a lovelyyy thing. You had us tricked with most interesting circumstanceyyys, didn't you?"

He was beginning to creep Aven out. The man was sitting uncomfortably close to her.

"My, with that body of a boyyyy. You could dress like one and pass for one. But you're a girl, isn't that naughtyyy? You would fetch a fine price in the Capitol. You could come work for meee—I'm friends with the president, you know?"

Aven felt a knot in her throat.

"Er… you're, you're friends with The President?" she asked.

"MMHM," He said, sliding even closer to her.

"Well, tell him 'hi'," Aven said. She reached past the man and opened the door of the car. The Capitol streets whizzed by, lined with spectators. She reared back and pulled both her knees in to her chest and then kicked out as hard as she could. The man was shot out of the car and bounced around the Capitol streets as Aven's car sped onwards.

"This is going to be a long trip," Aven said aloud to herself as she reached over and pulled his car door shut.

* * *

Licinius was enjoying a glass of champagne. He felt dizzy. He felt as though the bubbles fizzled up through the lobes of his brain and burst releasing euphoria directly into his cranium. He smiled, as Capitol citizens on either side of him doubled over and puked, not from alcohol, but so they would have enough room for the main course. Licinius took another sip of champagne. He had just executed the perfect games. He was on top of the world.

"Licinius!" he heard a man call through the crowd, "Licinius!"

_Huh?_ Licinius thought. He stood up on his tiptoes to see above everyone, and saw another Gamemaker rushing towards him. It was the same Gamemaker from the control room that had helped to doctor the footage. Licinius was taller than the stout man, so he stooped down to let the man whisper in his ear.

"WHAT?!" Licinius yelled. He threw his champagne glass behind him and took off at a sprint. He exited the grand ballroom at the training center and sprinted up to his personal quarters. He locked the door behind him. He picked up the remote and punched his thumb down forcibly turn on the TV.

Rye Kuna's face appeared. His words came through the TV: "Penelope, I want you to know that I did what I had to. You may never know why. I had to do what I did, but that doesn't make it right. You need to know that it's never right to kill in cold blood like they make you do in the games. It's never okay to betray your friends like they make you do. I've broken those rules, and I'm going to do the right thing. Stay strong, I love you Pepper… "

The footage looped over and over. Licinius put his hands on his head. _How could this be happening?_

"I had to do what I did," the TV said.

Licinius ran over to his desk. He fumbled trying to open his computer. He began to type in his password.

"…Never right to kill in cold blood…"

He yelled and swiped his arms across the desk, throwing his computer onto the floor.

"…I've broken those rules…"

Licinius saw a note lying on his desk. It was a slip of paper that read: Dear L, Thanks for the good times. Too bad they never last. –J

"…I'm going to do the right thing…"

Licinius sat down on his floor and closed his eyes. It was all over. This footage was being broadcast all over Panem. That harlot mentor from District 3, Joule, had gotten the best of him. There was only one thing that could be done, Licnius opened his window, kicked out the screen, and jumped the many stories onto the street below. The President wouldn't have been half as kind.

Despite their embarrassment, the Capitol, at the request of The President, honored their agreement with Rye. Penelope Kuna was given the life saving treatment she needed. The Capitol searched for Joule, but was never able to find her. Her actions did not inspire a rebellion, at least not yet. But there were glimmers of hope restored to Panem. The games did not prove the annihilating force the President had hoped.

Pepper and Rye's adopted parents hadn't let her see the games. They told her Rye had given them the money for her treatment, but she didn't understand how. And she never knew how he died. She lived the normal life of a normal little girl from Panem. Then at the age of fourteen she was reaped into the 222nd Hunger Games.

* * *

**Did I just set up a sequel? What do you guys think?**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! This last chapter was hard to write. **

**I had an alternate ending where some techno mumbo jumbo causes them all to go back in time and fight dinosaurs and live happily ever after, but I didn't want to cheat you all of a victor. Aven won with 4 votes, Gabby was second with 3. **

**It's been a pleasure writing for all of your wonderful characters. I encourage you all to write your own SYOTs. **

**If you ever want somebody to bounce ideas for writing off of, I'll be here. Also, here is the final list of deaths:**

**Cloud (mines)**

**Minnie (Drakkon)**

**Cherry (River)**

**Grave (Shimmer)**

**Dahlia (Shimmer)**

**Noble (Shimmer)**

**Auralee (Blast)**

**Malik (Ace)**

**Blast (Livi)**

**River (Press)**

**Cole (River)**

**Press (Shimmer)**

**Alisha (Drakkon)**

**Ace (Drakkon)**

**Cadence (hovercraft)**

**Track (hovercraft)**

**Livi (Skye)**

**Skye (Livi)**

**Rye (himself)**

**Eli (drakkon)**

**Drakkon (Shimmer)**

**Gabby (Mercury)**

**Mercury (Alex)**

**Shimmer (Alex)**

**Alex (Shimmer)**

**Aven-Winner!**


	41. Author's Note

Alright-so I have decided to make a sequel! Or at the very least write another SYOT. I thought writing the last one was pretty amusing.

I am not starting it just yet, though. I am currently working on a non-fanfiction fiction story. Which brings me to the question: does anybody know of a website like that is for regular fiction? I would really like to get some feedback on what I have now. Maybe I'll just change the names to Harry, Hermione, etc and post it here. Idk.

Anyway I am starting to think about my next SYOT-if you're interested and there is anything you would or wouldn't like to see in it let me know (i.e. Aven or Pepper or time travel etc...).


End file.
